The Satisfaction of Revenge
by StarnightSam
Summary: This is a Sam/Jack Romance. Only Jack and Sam! Sam is mad at one sexy gorgeous two star General and makes plans for revenge. But can she really pull it off? Come into my strange world and see. As usual read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

By StarnightSam

_Summary: This is a Sam/Jack Romance. Only Jack and Sam! Sam is mad at one sexy gorgeous two star General and makes plans for revenge. But can she really pull it off? Come into my strange world and see. As usual read at your own risk. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not even their thoughts because Muse wrote them! Only the plot and admittedly (with her permission) the Teal'c personality in this story is based on Su Freund's Teal'c character in her story, "Unending Time." But it is only his personality and care of Carter that I borrowed, cause I liked him and she let me! The rest of the story is nothing like "Unending Time." (Which you should also read because it is really good. It can be found here on FanFiction. _

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

Chapter One

Colonel Sam Carter stood leaning over the banister, looking out over the ocean. The wind was blowing her hair. Her face and eyes were set in a statue like stance. Nothing about her moved. She was deep in thought. Truth was she was mad, madder than she'd been in a long time.

She had been stationed here three months and one week. Last week, her experience with the Seer had really shaken her, more than she'd ever admit. In her visual report to General O'Neill, she'd tried to mask her fear. She'd never let him see her as anything but a fearless top notch soldier. With General O'Neill she'd masked her femininity so well that she had doubted he even thought of her as a woman.

She'd tried to develop a relationship with him just after she'd broken off her engagement to Pete. In fact he was the reason she'd broken up with Pete. But the General had let her know he wasn't interested in her that way. They'd gone out to dinner a couple of times; he even took her to the cabin after her father died. But he had also invited Teal'c and Daniel. It turned out to be two weeks of frustration for Sam.

Every time she tried to get close to him in anyway other than friendship, he quickly changed the subject or made some excuse to leave the room. Even Daniel and Teal'c noticed his reserve with her. It not only hurt her feelings terribly, but it made Sam doubt what she'd assumed he felt for her. She'd used the excuse of her father's death every time they caught her crying, but in truth she was crying over losing Jack. She'd waited too late.

She'd thought he'd broken things off with Kerry Johnson because he finally wanted to give them a chance to develop this thing between them. But she'd been wrong. Terribly wrong. General O'Neill had made it plain that he didn't want to be with her in that way.

They were friends, good friends, he had said. Yeah, right, good friends. She'd spent the entire night crying the night he made that statement. Samantha Carter never cried over men. Never. But she couldn't seem to bury her tears over Jack. The guys thought she was upset over her father and the break up with Pete. Every time they found her in tears, they would hug her or just give her space.

It had been over two years since that trip to his cabin. After that Sam made it a point to stay away from him. She'd tried really hard to move on with Pete. Her mistake with Pete was that she was too much in love with Jack, and at that time she still in her deepest heart felt he still had feelings for her. She really thought it was the regs keeping them apart.

Now, she'd buried her feelings so deep, that she didn't even look at men. Any man. She'd put all her energy and emotions into fighting the Ori. She'd been really hurt when the General had her reposted to the SGC.

She'd given up command of SG1 and had been appointed as head of Area 51. She'd actually liked it there. It was safe. She'd spent her time on the front lines, putting her life at risk and taking chances that she wouldn't make it back to Earth for eight long years. Only reason she'd made it that long was she would never have broken up her team. They were family. And she loved all three of them just in different ways.

She had faith in all three of them. She'd trusted them with her life. Colonel O'Neill was a great CO. He protected his team, and made sure they weren't put in danger if he could help it. He never took unnecessary chances with their lives.

But Sam had been really mad at him when she was reassigned to the SGC. Not only was she sent back against her protests, she was placed under the command of a green CO, who'd had two months of being an off world team leader. Funny thing was he didn't have a team.

She took it personally, as a demotion. She never would have believed that the General would have done that to her. She'd really thought he cared for her. Believed in her. Boy, had she been wrong. He'd stripped her of her command of Area 51 without a blink of the eye and tossed her back in as a 2IC of the very team that she had commanded.

He used the excuse that the SGC needed her expertise. Why didn't they offer her SG1 back, or at the very least why not another team. Wouldn't she be more productive than Mitchell? She had eight years off world experience for crying out loud.

She truly felt that General O'Neill was getting revenge. Either he wanted her to pay for his losing Kerry or for Sam's engagement to Pete. She wasn't sure which. After almost being killed several times following Mitchell, and the defeat of the Ori, she'd asked to be reassigned.

She was forty three; it was so much harder to maintain the vigorous schedule that off world travel required and keeping up her technological projects at the same time. Truth was she was just tired. She'd spent the last ten years in fast speed, and her body was tired.

She was ready for a change to a more normal work week. And after they had received the Asgard technology, she couldn't wait to see what all they really could do with it.

She had been shocked out of her mind when General O'Neill had appointed her to head Atlantis. She'd never wanted to be here. This was Daniel's dream, not hers. General O'Neill had stated more than once, he didn't want Daniel that far away. So, placing her in Atlantis just proved her belief about his feelings for her. They were nonexistent. Or it was truly revenge. She hadn't decided which.

It was her dream to work on the Asgard technology they received from the Asgard. She'd asked for a transfer to Washington to be involved in the implementation of any Asgard Technology that could be used now or at least to be one of the teams that would be working on the Asgard tech of the future.

And what had the Head of Home World Security, the CO of her CO, one two star General O'Neill, the only man that she'd ever loved, decided to do with her? Ship her off, that's what. Not just across Earth, but millions of light years away. She couldn't even talk to Cass or her friends when she wanted. Not only that, but he'd refuse do take her calls. She'd tried several times, left many messages asking for him to reconsider, but he never acknowledged her messages.

She'd never before thought of him as a bastard, but now she did. She'd been furious with him, and after the Seer's prophecy of the attack on Atlantis she not only became more furious but also depressed.

She wasn't willing to give her life anymore for the good of all, not at Atlantis anyway. There were so many others that could head the Atlantis expedition just as well as she. They had more than capable people here. They didn't need her.

Sam had tried to put the damn man out of her mind. She really had. But it just never worked. She went from being mad as hell at him to wanting him so much she'd wake up from dreams of them having passionate sex. She was losing it, more and more each day.

The Seer's vision of Atlantis being destroyed really upset her. She'd realized that it may not happen, or if it did it could be a thousand years from now. But she just knew in her heart that it was going to happen and happen in her tenure here.

All this was the cause of her plan. She'd had nothing to lose anyway. But she'd be damned if she spend another week without getting him back. She'd set her trap and catch a damn big mouse. That's just what she'd do. She turned from the ocean and made her way back to her quarters, all the while thinking how best to get revenge on one smart ass, gorgeous two star General.

TBC

Thanks for reading! All reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

_Author's Notes: _

_Don't panic when you read this chapter! I just had to have a reason for Teal'c not reporting to Jack after Sam's disappearance. What better reason than he'd changed his first loyalty from O'Neill to Col. Carter? But what would make him do that?_ _ I'm thinking spending __**fifty years**__ stranded on a ship with only five other people just might do it, especially when he already regarded Sam in such high esteem. _There WILL NOT be any thing but friendship between Teal'c and Sam in this story. _She'll never know what happened on that ship as long as I live! But don't you agree she really needs someone to understand the pain of not having Jack in her life??_ (Besides me!)

Well, if you still don't like it, then just skip it! I promise it won't hurt my feelings. No there won't be tears running down my face………

**Chapter Two**

Sam had her bags packed and was waiting for the Atlantis gate to be dialed for Earth. She'd made all the arrangements though Walter and now all she had to do was go through the gate to the SGC. Knowing Walter like she did, all her instructions would be followed to the tee.

She waved good bye to her command team smiling up at John, she turned and purposely walked through the gate. Soon after she entered the fluttering blue puddle she emerged through Midway and then onto the ramp of the SGC. Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c all stood waiting for her. "Hey, guys. How've you been?" She asked, genuinely happy to see each of them.

They all exchanged hugs and brief welcoming comments before she looked up at Walter, silently asking if he had all her arrangements made. He nodded and smiled. "Welcome home, Colonel Carter," he replied.

"Thanks Walter, it's good to be back," Sam answered giving Walter the smile that seemed to melt all males. "It's good to see you, and thanks for your help."

"Any time Colonel." He smiled back at Sam.

"Sam, do you have a hold on all the men on Atlantis the same way you do here?" Daniel asked teasing her.

"What do you mean, Daniel?"

"That's the beauty of it, Sam, you're so oblivious to your affect on the male population," he chuckled. She chose to drop the subject before it became more embarrassing. She simply smiled at him too.

"Colonel Carter, it is good to see you again." Teal'c stated in his not quite so stoic voice. Teal'c ability to keep all his emotions and feelings under wraps for her had dissolved. The fifty years they had all spent on the Odyssey had broken any barriers that had remained between them. She had become the most important of all his 'family' and friends.

During those stranded years, they had just sort of migrated toward each other at first out of loneliness and missing their loved ones so much, then out of a need just to be close to another human person. Fifty years was a lifetime.

Vala had fixated on Daniel and the first few years Cameron had gone a little bit crazy. Then he had spent most of his time with the General or working out in the gym. Teal'c had taken it upon himself to make sure Sam ate and slept during those first long ten years that she worked around the clock. Then it just became a natural part of their day to spent most of it together, either in her lab or at night in conversation in the 'family' room.

Soon after that, it took on a life of it's on that only the two of them knew about. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done to let her go after their return and O'Neill didn't seem interested in her affections. But Teal'c knew with all his heart that she loved O'Neill with all hers. He'd forever feel himself a lucky man to have already had a lifetime with her. But he knew she needed O'Neill, and he only wanted her to be happy.

It was the reason he was happy to be the one to retain all those years. He'd have rather given his life than to have lost his years with Samantha Carter. She had become his life. Now that life was over, but he would always love her and want only her happiness and well being. To ensure that happened, he'd make sure she never found out, he'd take it to his grave.

He thought O'Neill to be the biggest fool, to let this incredible woman get past him. But he felt sorry for O'Neill, his friend too. He'd never know what a wonderful, sexy, beautiful woman Samantha was, because he had too much pride and stubbornness to find out about the woman; he'd only known the soldier and scientist. Teal'c knew for certain just how much more there was to her.

He'd give up fifty more years just to be with her once more, but he knew that was not to be. Ever. Nor, could she ever find out about it. So, being the strong warrior he was, he'd left it behind along with the rest of the memories that no one shared with him as if they'd never happened. Teal'c had felt more alone in the last few months than he ever had during the first year after joining the SGC.

Drawing him from his reverie, "Teal'c, I'm so glad you could make it. It means the world to me. I'll get the keys from Walter, then I'll be ready," Sam said after hugging him tightly. Pulling away and looking into her eyes he saw no sign of remembrance, though sometimes he thought at least her body remembered him. But, then maybe he just wanted it to.

Sam left the ramp and made her way up the stairs to Walter. "Thanks again, Walter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your handling all this for me." Walter had stood and Sam pulled him into a warm hug, he caught his breath. It was only very rarely that she hugged him. And as Daniel had noticed, he was included in the male population that would do anything for her.

"Uh…emm… you're welcome, Colonel. It was my pleasure, really," he said as he turned a pretty shade of dark pink.

Teal'c was walking with her as she led them out of the control room toward the elevator. Daniel and Vala walked together behind them as they entered the elevator, Daniel asked, "You got plans for tonight?"

Sam blushed and looked at Teal'c and back. "Actually I do, Daniel. But, I'll be here for several days, can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, just call." Vala watched their expressions. She knew something was up. Sam and Teal'c left the elevator moving toward the elevators that would take them through Norad to the top exit. Daniel and Vala went toward the commissary.

As soon as Daniel heard the elevator doors he looked at Vala, "You thinking something's up with Sam?"

"Something." She said, smiling at Daniel. "But what?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam slammed the hotel door behind her, and then turned to Teal'c. "I don't know exactly what I want from this, it might turn out to be the worst thing I've ever done. I could lose not only my commission, but my freedom." She had tears in her eyes and he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. It came as natural to him as breathing. He'd really have to watch himself around her.

"I will never allow you to lose your freedom, Colonel Carter. If it does not work out the way you want, then I assure you that I will protect you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He watched from the rental SUV as General O'Neill made his way out of the Pentagon building and got into his car. The two star General's chauffer waited for him to get in and then pulled out into traffic heading to his home.

"ColonelCarter, he is on his way." Teal'c spoke distinctly into his cell, waited for her reply and then closed the phone. He followed at a distance. Teal'c was the master at tracking, but driving was somewhat new to him and he had been away for over fifty years.

He weaved in and out of the traffic trying not to lose the limo he'd followed for the last thirty minutes. He would follow O'Neill home and park the car outside and wait. She'd let him know if she needed him or not.

At any rate, he'd be at her beck and call until he knew she'd be able to handle the situation without any more of his help. He hoped that it would work out as she wanted, for her sake. Teal'c wasn't sure she could handle any more rejection from this man. He also had no idea what she had really planned.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! And to all who have reviewed or shown interest in this story by marking it! Thanks. I hope you enjoy it! It's a lot more to come. **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

Thanks for reading and especially for all your reviews! I hope you like this part, it starts to get a little steamy here. _Just a little._

_I apologize in advance for any errors, my daughter who helps me correct all this sweet southern language and many errors, had to be out of pocket for longer than I wanted you to wait. I have read and re-read this chapter, but sometimes my eyes and brain just aren't connected any more! So please let me know if I should keep posting until she gets back or if the errors are acceptable. I promise I don't see any more, but do you know how hard it is to see your own mistakes?! LOL.. _

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks, Billy, same time tomorrow morning," General O'Neill said as he dismissed the airman and got out of the limo.

"Sure thing, General." The car drove off as Teal'c watched O'Neill collect his mail and open the door with his key. Things were about to get really bad or really good, depending on the response of his friend.

Teal'c hoped with all his heart that they would work things out, he really did. He hated to see Samantha so hurt and upset. He also knew that O'Neill loved her just as much as he ever had. But he just didn't understand why O'Neill let her go after the trip with her to the cabin. He had been sure that they would get together after that.

Jack opened the door and immediately his sixth sense went up. He could smell the difference in the room. He thought surely he could smell Carter. Of course he hadn't. He seemed to keep her on his mind, so it wasn't really that odd. But he knew there was something amiss from the minute he opened the door.

He dropped his keys and briefcase on the table by the front door. He reached for his personal hand gun with his right hand and his cell phone with the left and then placed the phone into his front jacket pocket. He flicked the gun's safety off and made his way cautiously from the foyer to the den. He checked each corner making sure all was clear before moving to the hall and toward his kitchen-dining room area.

Again, he closely checked each area that he thought any one could hide. He made his way slowly down the long hall checking each of his two guest bedrooms and then to his master bedroom suite. He found nothing until he opened his bedroom door, and he almost dropped his gun.

There were so many candles that the smell almost overwhelmed him. They were everywhere. The aromatic smell of the scented candles made his mind wander automatically to Carter. The soft candle light glowed over the room and thoughts of her made his pants seem just a little too tight. He certainly had never been in a room with her filled with such romantic ambiance except for his vivid imagination. That was the only place he could let himself feel worthy of her.

Although it felt like minutes had passed since he opened the door, it was only a few seconds. Coming quickly back to his senses, Jack moved slowly toward the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, pointing his gun at the closed off tub room, he moved stealthy across the large bath/dressing room suite.

He opened the door to the bathing/shower room and found the same scented candles and soft music playing. What the hell, he wondered to himself. As he stood completely still, thinking about the candles and what he should do next he felt the point of hard steel in the middle of his back, something he'd definitely felt before. He hadn't heard a sound, he was getting old, he thought critically of himself.

Again, he smelled her scent. It was not a doubt in his mind that it was Carter. He'd know that scent anywhere, no matter that it had been over a year at the very least since he been in it same room with her. He waited death still. He didn't understand what she was doing here; much less the gun jabbed into his back.

Had she lost it? He didn't move, only waited for her to either say or do something. He had always trusted her with his life, and as far as he knew he still could. She was breathing hard, as if she'd just finished the last quarter mile of her annual physical endurance test.

She stood not moving a muscle, and not saying a word. He couldn't take the suspense any longer and tried to turn around, but she only jabbed the gun hard into his back. "Carter? Whatcha doin'?"

"You'll see." Was all she allowed him, pushing the gun into his back again she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him toward the bath tub. "Get undressed," she demanded.

"What!?" He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. After all, this could just be another of his fantasies where she was the star and the bubbly bathroom tub was the props. "Carter?"

"Don't talk. Just get undressed. Completely undressed." She demanded again.

"I don't understand, Colonel."

"Don't try to pull rank, it won't work. Just do as I say and I won't hurt you." She seemed just a little out of control to him so he decided it just might be the wise thing to do as she asked.

"Carter, uh.. you… uh… wanna turn around?"

"No."

"Okaaay," he stammered out.

Sweat began to pop out across his forehead. What was going on with her? Was this his Carter? He was more worried now than upset or frightened. He still didn't think she would hurt him, even if she was forcing him to completely undress while holding a gun at his backside. That was almost funny, considering how many times she'd walked behind him with a gun, and how many times he'd dreamed of being naked with her.

He started to say just that but before he could say more than the first syllable, she commanded, "Don't talk; just do what I say and I won't hurt you."

His eyebrows found his hairline. To say that he was floored was putting it lightly. But, if she wanted him naked and silent, naked and silent he'd be.

"Now, General."

"Getting a little antsy? Huh Carter?" Well maybe he couldn't be silent.

He slipped his arms out of his jacket one at a time, letting it fall to the floor between them. Sam took her foot and pushed it out of the way. She'd get back to the jacket, she had plans for him wearing it; but right now she wanted him at her command for once, totally vulnerable and naked, following her orders.

He pulled the dress blue shirt out of his pants and then unbuttoned each button all the time trying to think what had gotten into his Carter. Was she just playing games with him or was she really off her rocker?

He was beginning to wonder, because this was not the way his Carter had ever acted at least that he knew of. He had to admit he'd be more leery if not for the candles. But the candles! How could she be planning something bad with all these wonderful scented candles?

"Move on, General. Now undo your pants and take them off." Guess I'm not going fast enough for her, he thought to himself. He quickly removed his shirt and then his undershirt. He could hear her gasp for breath when the gun met his skin again. Well, maybe it was fright he heard in her raspy breaths. He'd be dreaming anyway to think that she liked his naked body. Damn, but he was too old!

"General!"

"Okay, I'm taking them off." He'd hesitated but a second he thought, but maybe it was longer, because this sure seemed like something out of the twilight zone. "Oh, God, Carter, that's it! You've been infected by some alien bug or something again." He almost managed to turn around but she stopped him when the gun slammed into his shoulder blade.

"Ouch! Damn it, Carter. Stop that!"

"Stop talking and just get them off!" She hissed back at him.

"Okay, Okaaay." He bent down to remove his shoes so that he could take off his pants, when he did he heard a sharp intake of breath again. "Carter, what's going on?" She didn't answer, only touched his backside with the gun, running the tip of the gun down his crack that stared up at her. Such a fine ass, she thought of all the times he'd bent over on a mission and almost stuck that fine ass in her face. Again, she wished this was different. She wanted nothing more that to massage those tight well defined butt cheeks.

"Sam, please honey, tell me what's going on. Let me help. Please," he begged, standing up. He almost got her with his sweet honey coated words, but she was too mad at him. She wanted him to feel what she'd felt, total betrayal and abandonment. She tugged his pants down with the tip of the gun and let them fall to the floor then stuck the tip of her gun into his butt cheek again.

"I said don't talk. I'll tell you what I want from you and it's not talk. You've had two years to talk to me. You couldn't even talk to me before you sent me away. Now it's too damn late, General." She spat his title at him. He had never seen Carter like this.

"Is that what this is about, Sam? Your assignment to Atlantis?"

"Stop talking to me." She screamed at him and jammed the gun hard into muscle of his buttocks. Lucky for him, he had stood back up before he'd tried to talk to her the last time. He was completely naked now, still standing with his back to her. Jack was beginning to feel a little bit frightened. Not so much for himself, but for the woman he'd loved for ten long years. The woman he'd never felt worthy of.

"Okay, Carter. You're the boss. Just tell me what's next."

"Turn around very slowly General." She held the gun tightly in her right hand and placed her left hand over her right to make sure he didn't try to take the gun from her. It wouldn't take him long to find out it wasn't even loaded.

After he had turned toward her she stated very slowly and calmly, "Back up slowly, General, all the way to the tub." He was glad to finally get a change to look at her eyes. What was wrong with his Carter? He knew something was.

She was far enough away from him now that she felt comfortable enough to look him over. She'd waited at least nine of the last ten years to look at this man completely naked. She wanted to take her time and examine each part of his anatomy but she didn't dare take her eyes from his that long. If he got the slightest edge, this would all be over before she could get revenge plus what she wanted from him.

But she couldn't help moving her eyes back and forth between his long thick flaccid length and his eyes. She only wished with all her heart this had been different. She would have loved to have been able to make love to this man. But, Samantha Carter wasn't about to let up now. She intended to take what she wanted and leave him here, stranded just like he'd stranded her millions of light years across the galaxy.

She only hoped that it would be as embarrassing for him when they found him naked as the day he was born as it had been for her to realize that she'd loved a man for so long who didn't love her back. And that her friends knew it, had known it all along.

Her glare hardened as they made eye contact. She refused to let him soften her resolve to carry this out. She stared at his body, first looking at his chest, then back at his eyes. She moved her focus to his toned abs and tight stomach. She was acutely aware of how his nakedness affected her libido and his lack thereof for her, which made her even madder. Why the hell did she even want this son of a bitch as much as she did? She wished she could just shoot him!

It was painfully obvious by looking at his flaccid dick that he was not attracted to her. But, then she was holding a gun pointed at it. His eye line caught hers again, and he smirked at her. Oh, God. She should just shoot him now.

"Don't be such an ass General. I'm afraid you won't be so full of yourself before this night is over." But her eyes targeted his penis again. Jack watched as she stared at his floppy thick length.

He was beside himself with uncertainty. What could she possibly have planned to do to him? She had him stand for her inspection for over five full minutes, not saying a word and not allowing him to say anything either. Her eyes traveled up and down his body and again and again. But still his penis never even twitched at her. She seemed to have no affect on him.

She at least thought his body would react to her. She was convinced he didn't care for her emotionally, but he was a man, at the very least she thought he'd want her physically. What did this mean? That he wasn't at all physically attracted to her? What would she do now? She never thought this would happen.

All she'd ever had to do was walk in the bathroom when Pete was naked and his body would react like a heat seeking missile. Why was Jack's not? Only answer to that in her mind was the same as the conclusions she'd already come to. He just didn't feel that way about her, never had apparently.

She'd misread every little teasing comment he'd made to her. She really did feel foolish now. How could she want someone as much as she wanted Jack O'Neill and he not want her back? If her heart wasn't already broken, she was sure it would be after this.

She moved carefully to each side of him so she could see his entire body, still holding the gun tight with both hands. Jack tried not to smile, but the thoughts that would not leave his brain kept making their presence known on his face.

"General, its funny is it?"

"No, Sam. It's not. I'm really worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong and we'll fix it," his words carried a begging tone that perfectly matched the light in his eyes. She knew he was sincere. It was just too late for his concern.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! I apologize for not answering your reviews yet, but I will today! I can't tell you how much they mean to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter 4 **

Finally, she stopped staring at his body and realized that he was holding a gun in his hand. She knew that the General could have stopped her at any point, but he'd have to hurt her to do it. She knew subconsciously that's why he hadn't. She knew he'd never physically hurt her.

She pointed the gun toward the tub, "General slowly put your gun on the floor. Don't try anything. Or I'll have to shoot you." She smiled at him. Jack thought the smile was out of place, but she was so out of character that he didn't want to upset her anymore. He decided to just go with what she asked and see what happened.

He loved this woman too much to take a chance on hurting her physically. He realized that he had hurt her emotionally and for that he was truly sorry. He just wasn't sure how, because he couldn't believe she cared for him like he cared for her. He slowly put the gun on the floor at her feet and she kicked far enough away that he couldn't reach it.

"Get into the tub, but keep your hands out and turn around very slowly unless you want to lose a body part." Sam's voice was husky and breathy as she waved the gun toward the tub.

Jack stepped over the edge of the tub, keeping his hands out where she could see both of them. "Sit down, and wash all over," she ordered. "The body wash for you is on the edge. Use it."

He stared at her. He wasn't sure what else he saw in her eyes, but he'd seen enough lust in other women's eyes to know it when it saw it. He just didn't understand it shining so brightly in Carter's eyes. Was she really sexually turned on by this little scene? What was she playing at? Better yet, what was she on?

He soaped his face and neck, and then moved the wash cloth over his arms and shoulders. "Stop. Stand up to wash your body. Wash all of it, every part, then rinse off." He caught her eyes again and held them for a moment before she dropped them to his chest.

The lust that covered her face and shone from her eyes almost stopped his heart. He'd never suspected she still had feelings for him let alone this kind of desire.

"Carter," he spoke softly, trying again to get her to talk, "Whatcha doin' this for? Can't we just talk to each other? Aren't we still friends?"

"Friends!? Were we ever friends, Sir? I've never had a friend that would treat me the way you did." Her eyes filled with tears and her anger returned full on. "Stop talking to me. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Get out and dry off." She moved around to stand in the door giving him enough room to move around the bathroom suite. After he toweled his skin dry, Sam motioned for him to move to the bedroom.

He wanted to laugh, would have had the situation been different. "Carter?"

"Just move out!" She pointed the gun at his chest.

"Okay, okay." He wasn't too happy with the situation; he just hoped she didn't break before he could get her gun away from her. He thought if he kept her talking, she'd lose her concentration.

She pushed his shoulder roughly with the gun and headed him toward the bed. Jack turned facing her and stood in all his naked glory as he reached the bed. "What now, Carter?" He watched as her eyes again swam over his body, but this time the lust and desire that filled her eyes was making an impact on his self control.

"Lay back, General and spread your arms and legs out across the bed," she said motioning with her arms that she meant spread eagle. He did as she instructed. He was unsure what she would do, but he really felt it better to just do what she told him rather than upset her more.

Holding her side arm with one hand she reached for the cuffs that she would place around his right hand. "Be still, don't move your arms or legs, is that clear?" She asked him never taking her eyes from his. He nodded his head.

She had the bed already prepared with clamps to hold the restraints that she would place on both his wrists and his ankles. First, she used the softly fur lined hand cuffs to fasten his right wrist to the headboard. Moving down the side of the bed, Sam fastened another soft fur lined cuff to his right ankle. She didn't say a word as she moved slowly around the bed to the left side.

She cuffed his left wrist and slowly moved down the bed to his left ankle, cuffing it too. "I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff, Carter," Jack said with a lightly joking tone to his voice, "You should've just asked. I sure wouldn't refuse." She didn't comment.

After Sam had him restrained tightly to the bed by all fours, stretched out spread eagle, she put her gun on the dresser across the room. She stood over him just looking at him for a long few minutes.

She'd always loved the way he looked, strong, broad, muscular shoulders and chest. His body always had a natural looking tan and there was a tiny scattering of gray hair just under his collar bones across the top of his well shaped muscles.

The man still had abs to die for. He thought he had become too thick around his waist the last three years flying a desk, but actually he'd gained very little weight. It only made him look sexier to Sam. He was the best looking man in the universe to her. She could feel the moisture accumulating in her panties.

Her eyes followed the line of graying hair to his groin. It was fascinating to actually stare at his naked body, something she'd dreamed about for years. Her eyes lingered. The longer she held her eyes glued to him, the more his body seemed to take on a life of its own.

Well, maybe he was just slightly attracted to her, or he was beginning to be turned on by her actions. She wasn't sure which. It didn't matter. She had made sure she would be able to get she wanted. The little blue pills in her bag would more than take care of that.

She had never been a woman that just stared at naked men, or pictures of them, but something about Jack O'Neill's body had always mesmerized her. She'd loved watching his six as she'd walked many miles following him in the field. His tight little muscled backside had made her pack extra panties on every off world mission, whether or not they planned to stay more than just one day.

After watching him come to an almost full erection, she brought her heated gaze down his right leg slowly, then slowly back up his left leg. She was much more pleased with his physical response to her.

She wanted to smile. She'd dreamed of this day so many times, had just this fantasy of him strapped to a bed just waiting for her; but she held her expression to the same heated look of lust and desire that she had the moment he'd turned around in the bath room to face her.

She finally moved her blazing eyes back to his face. She wanted to tell him just how beautiful, how good he looked to her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. This was her fantasy, not his. The one she'd have given anything if he'd wanted to share. But she intended to take it anyway, then she'd just leave him, tied down, for someone to find, along with her resignation from her commission and Air Force and her command of Atlantis.

Sam knew she'd finally crossed a line. She'd finally snapped after all the trauma she'd been through. That was one of the reasons she had so desperately wanted to go to DC and just work on all the wonderful Asgard technology.

It had been her dream since getting off the Odyssey. She'd tried to tell him that. That she just didn't think she was up to leading the Atlantis position right now. She'd left several messages with his secretary and called his cell at least a dozen times; but he never had enough respect for her to call her back.

Along with the disappointment she'd felt at his complete withdrawal from her life and her stress over being in Atlantis against her wishes, for the second time in her life Sam's self esteem hit rock bottom. The first had been after her Jonas Hanson mistake.

Teal'c would be waiting for her when she finished with her General. Teal'c had no idea as to her real plan, he thought she'd come only to try to work things out with the General, maybe convince him to reassign her to DC.

But Sam knew she could trust Teal'c. He'd still protect her, take her off world, if need be. She knew if she stayed she'd not only be court marshaled but probably placed in the nut house. Odd thing was, she was sure she needed help, but Sam had always been so self sufficient it was really hard for her to ask for help. And to whom could she admit her feelings for General O'Neill?

But she wasn't going back to Atlantis to an almost sure death without ever having been intimate with the man she'd waited for and dreamed of for nine years. She just didn't intend to make it easy for him. This was all about her taking what she wanted; all about making him feel out of control. She supposed it was rape. Rape was always about power. It would definitely be rape if the situation was reversed.

This was about making him feel humiliated like he had her when she left the last message with his secretary and was told that the General had 'all' her messages. She wanted to embarrass him. She wanted him found just like he looked now. She'd even thought of calling in the press, but she couldn't take it that far. She did still love him; she could only go so far, even if she wanted to shoot him.

Jack had watched her take in every part of his body. She was still the most beautiful woman in the universe, even if he figured she'd gone nuts. He still was very cautious of her actions and the glare in her eyes. He thought he'd gone as mad as she, that he was dreaming all this.

But, God help him, for the first time he really thought that she wanted him. He could even admit to himself that it was love he saw in her eyes. He didn't understand why or why she'd take this approach if it was true, but at this point lying on his bed tied down and completely exposed to her every whim all he could think was she was going to actually screw him, and not just metaphorically.

Carter, his Carter, was actually going touch his hot burning body with those luscious lips and her hot body. Why else would she have him tied down naked and staring at him like he was prime rib? Her tongue kept doing that little thing it did with her lips that had drove him crazy for ten years.

"Carter?" He tried again, "Whatcha got on your mind? If it's getting in this bed with me, why you don't take off those clothes?" His voice was low and soft, his eyes begged her to do as he said. This wasn't the usual command tone or 'what's with you' attitude. His body language spoke only of care and love. He desperately wanted to get through to her.

He'd already come to the conclusion that his Carter had snapped. He loved her too much to lose her, especially to a mental facility. She didn't answer him, just kept her eyes moving over his aroused body. "Carter, why don't you sit down by me, let me hold you? Carter? Where are you?"

That seemed to reclaim her attention. "I'm right here, General." Her voice had become soft and unsure. She no longer seemed to be the staunch, tough and confident military officer he was used to, but frightened and unsure of herself. He wondered what had happened to knock her so off guard.

His heart broke a thousand times over. He didn't care what she did to him; it was her that he was worried about. His Carter was in trouble and he felt or rather in his gut he knew it was his fault. He wasn't sure why, but he was absolutely sure he was responsible for pushing her over. At first he'd thought some alien bug or chemical was responsible, but he didn't think so any more.

He'd never seen her like this, but he also knew her well enough to know that look on her face was the same thing he'd briefly glimpsed when she'd been trapped behind that force field and he couldn't get her out. A painfully sad regret, yet her eyes also reflected a deep love, not just the lust that he'd witnessed earlier.

He was transported back in time, standing on the other side of that force field, his heart broken. How could he have forgotten this wonderful woman had such deep feelings for him? Why had he pushed her so far away? What kind of fool did that to the only woman he'd ever really loved?

This situation was similar to the other, except he thought he had more control of this than the force field. He'd make her listen, it'd take a while he knew. But he would reach her, he knew in his gut that both their lives as well as any happiness left to them depended on it.

"Carter, c'mere," he spoke so softly and his voice was filled with all the love that he, since he was still Jack O'Neill with vocal issues of his own, could force into his words and the expression on his face. He purposely let his facial expression soften and an honest smile spread across his face.

He had used that simple phrase so many times, and she wanted to just do as he asked, but something kept her frozen in place. She'd almost forgotten what. After staring at him for a long time with all his feelings and emotions, including the fact that his physical attracted to her was totally obvious, she finally found her voice.

"Oh, I intend to do just that General, but at my own speed." Sam shook with regret and the disbelief that she really thought his face had shown something he'd always kept hidden from her. But she was too angry and hurt by his rejection and his ignoring her calls to let herself believe it could possibly be real. No, it had to be his strategy to get out of this situation. He was one hell of a strategic planner. This could very well be his way of getting out of this.

"Sam, please just talk to me. Tell me what this is all about."

"No, General. You call me Carter, not ever Sam. Sam is what my friends call me."

"I'm not your friend?"

"No. Don't think you ever were. I'm your subordinate officer. You made it plain enough over the years just leave it at that, shall we?"

"What if I want to be your friend?... More than your friend?"

"Not a change in hell, General." Her voice cracked and her anger returned. She was sure he was playing her now. If she didn't want him so badly, she'd walk out and left him all tied up like this. But she wasn't through with him. And sadly she admitted to herself, she may never be.

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading! And for the reviews! I need and appreciate them so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

_Notes: I'm really sorry for not posting this the "next day" as promised. My father in law fell and has broken his hip. Keep him in your prayers and thoughts. Surgery is pending. I'll still try to keep this updated as much as possible, daily if I can! You all know it is completely written (I've said that already) so it's just a matter of editing and reading your reviews so I can correct any errors or explain things better. Thanks for hanging with me! Keep reading! I love your reviews and comments! _

**Chapter Five**

Sam walked around the room and entered the bathroom. She shut the door and all Jack could hear was the shower running. He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him, because he just couldn't figure out what was with her.

This made no sense. She was mad at him. He knew that. So why wouldn't want him? And it was pretty obvious that she did. Or he sure hoped that was the way this little game of hers was going, it was the main reason he had no real fear for his safety.

Then two, he couldn't really believe that she would physically injure him. She didn't have it in her. He knew her too well, and she had such a sweet, kind and compassionate nature. She couldn't deliberately hurt an insect unless it caused danger. Did she feel he posed a danger to her? Why? He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Before he knew it, Sam came out wearing a white terry-cloth robe. Her long hair was wet and slicked back away from her face and behind her ears. Her skin was shining it was so clean and her face and eyes were free from any makeup.

Jack thought she was beautiful, even more so than when she was all dolled up. He loved seeing her like this. It was only rarely that he had. To Jack Carter was as much a natural beauty as a national treasure. And she was definitely that.

She made her way over to the bed and picked up a bottle of lotion she'd placed there earlier. She stopped close enough to the bed that she was sure that he could see what she was doing. She raised one of her legs and let her foot rest on the bed, letting the robe hang open exposing her large round breasts and her golden curls at the apex of her thighs.

She began to spread the sweet smelling lotion from her feet all the way up her leg in slow liquid motions. His eyes glued to her luscious leg. Her legs were long and well shaped with defined muscles that attested to her strict physical workouts. She had painted her toenails a bright red. He had never seen her toenails painted. It made him almost as hot as watching her caress the lotion into her skin. She was the epitome of sexiness.

She didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, until she heard him groan. Her eyes jumped to meet his. He was looking at her thigh area. She realized he could see her naked lower body as well as her upper thighs. Most likely he could see everything she intended for him to see.

She smiled a sultry smile at him that made her bright blue eyes sparkle with mischief. "You like what you see, General?" He wondered what had happened to the woman who entered the bathroom, because she didn't seem to be the same one that had exited. This woman was happy and sexy and smiling and sexy. Did he mention sexy?

"Always, Carter." He used her sir name in hopes of not upsetting her again. He watched her carefully as she continued to slowly caressed her leg with lotion each time moving closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

He was getting harder by the second, his shaft twitched each time she opened her legs wider to apply the lotion higher up her thighs. She knew very well what she was showing him, and he knew it was her intention. But his brain had long ago melted and flowed straight into his hard hot shaft.

She stopped caressing her leg and moved it to the floor. Never losing eye contact with him; she slowly raised the other leg and placed her foot on the bed in an angle that would ensure he could see what she wanted him too. Jack swallowed hard, his breathing came in quick pants.

"Carter, if you let me loose, I'd rub that lotion in for you." His eyes caught hers and matched the lust he found there.

"No touching, General. Not until I say." She continued to caress the lotion into her upper thigh letting her fingers get close to her outer labia. With each stroke she opened her self up more for him to see. She ran her fingers over her labia, slowly watching Jack's eyes grow larger along with his erection.

She was impressed with the way Jack looked, but she had no intentions of telling him. This was for her and she had no intentions of stroking his ego, only his body. Jack's breathing became heavier as her fingers stroked the top of her curls and downward toward her sensitive tissue slowly to her labia and over her clit.

She moved one knee onto the bed closer to his face. She wanted him to watch every stroke, every move she made. She wanted him on edge and ready for her. She dropped the robe on the floor. She moved slowly, seductively over his chest surrounding him with her legs on each side of his chest. She sat straddling his upper body, looking down at him. Sam rose up on both knees, and held his lust filled eyes.

"Oh God, Carter come closer, please just let me taste." Jack's lust filled eyes sought out her eyes. The silent communication they'd always shared was in full force. He tried his best to communicate his deepest feelings of love for her, but Jack could smell her arousal and he'd never wanted anything more. He was quickly losing control of his ability to think beyond the site that she presented above him.

He tried to raise his head up between her legs but she still held herself too far above him, and he was strapped down to tight to move anything but his head. He dropped his head back down on the bed with a groan and looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

She hovered her hot wet sex over his mouth, not saying a word. It was like food for a starving man. Jack knew he'd died and was in heaven, looking straight into Sam Carter's pussy, while tied to a four poster bed and her straddling him completely naked, wet and hot.

This was the stuff of his dreams and fantasies over the last ten years. She'd starred in this role again and again. Who'd ever thought it would really happen? Wait. Maybe he was the one who'd come into contact with an alien substance and was out of his mind.

Didn't matter. He intended to please her over and over until he either woke from this dream or she moved. She lowered herself closer to his face. His tongue leaped out and stroked the first part of her skin she allowed him to touch. She smiled down at him; her eyes were captured by the fire in his. She couldn't break eye contact and neither said anything. Jack was too afraid it was a dream or if it was real, she'd move.

He stroked his tongue up and around her inner lips until he found the little nub he was searching for. At first his tongue just gently stoked her clit around then up and down each circle becoming a little harder and his head raising a little closer to her naked skin. She smelled just like he'd thought she would. Wonderful. Musky. Carter.

Her head was back, her chest arched and he could tell she was getting close. Her breath was coming stronger in panting huffs. Jack watched the bounce of her full breast as he stroked her with his tongue. Watching Carter with a look of such bliss on her face was beyond anything he'd every dreamed. HERE

If this was his reward for being tied down to his bed, well he'd agree to that anytime. He'd stroked her over and over until she was just on the edge. Suddenly she raised herself up and out of his reach, looking down at him.

"Oh, Carter, please untie me. Let me make love to you the way I've always wanted to. Please." Jack's voice was strained and begging. She moved back down his body and melted against his chest, lying completely on top of him, skin touching skin up and down their naked torso, setting Jack on fire. She could hardly catch her breath.

"Carter?"

She wrapped both arms around his body and pressed herself as tightly to him as she could. She stayed still for several minutes, trying to collect her wits, her face buried in his neck. But she didn't answer him. She stayed there so long, he wondered if she'd dosed off.

"Carter?" She didn't answer. "Sam, please, baby just talk to me." She raised her head and looked dead into his eyes. He was surprised to find tears in her eyes. His voice was soft and filled with real concern, "Sam, honey what's the matter? What's this all about? Not that I'm not loving it, but are you sure you're not… uh..?"

How could he ask this question without pushing her deeper into the abyss that she was in? "Are you sure you're… well, you? ….. 'cause my Carter would never let me touch her, let alone be pressed naked against me all hot and bothered…… You aren't a clone are you?" Jack had said more in that sentence than she was used to hearing from him at one time. But she had heard his words, took them to heart, too.

"No, Sir, I'm not a clone. It's me. But I asked you not to call me Sam. We're not friends and I'm not your Carter." Her voice had lost all the earlier anger and now she just sounded sad. "I thought I could just come in here and take you like I wanted to. But, I don't think I can." Again, his eyes captured hers and held them as she leaned up to look at him.

"I'm your friend, Sam, even if you don't want to be mine. I love you anyway."

"What?!?" ………. She looked confused and her eyes shot daggers at him. "Love me? No you don't! You wouldn't even answer my messages, you just send me to Atlantis against my wishes! You never even asked me if I wanted to go. Friends don't do that, General. Friends have concern and care for each other… We lost that as soon as you went to DC. What you did was to a subordinate as a superior officer. Not friends…Not friends." Her voice had started out loud and before she finished she was almost whispering.

"Sam, I'm not the one who sent you to Atlantis. I tried to stop it; I knew you'd want to be head over heels involved with the Asgard stuff. But the President and the Joint Chief wanted you. They wanted it on your record. Said you deserved to be a General and this appointment would ensure that you got there sooner." He held her eyes until she dropped her head on his chest, breathing hard.

"I don't believe you, if that were true at the very least you'd have told me," she whispered.

"I couldn't trust myself to talk to you, Carter. It hurt too much to think of you leaving and I didn't want you to go. I had no idea you still felt anything for me. I… uh….. I wanted you so much…. I'd have made a fool of myself."

"Oh, you wanted me so much, you couldn't take the risk? Is that it?" Her anger suddenly filled her again and the entire length of her body tensed. Pushing herself off him, she jumped up from the bed and walked around the room, still completely naked, muttering to herself.

"Carter! Wait! Wait, that's not what I meant. Carter!" She wouldn't answer, she just kept muttering to herself.

He couldn't make out what she was saying but he was terribly worried about her. He watched her for several minutes before she stopped pacing and cursing. He could hear the curse words, words he'd never heard her use. She had a wild look in her eyes. He knew he'd said the wrong thing. She was mad as hell at him, again.

But truth was he knew he deserved it. He should have told her, been honest with her. But he couldn't trust his heart around her. She was still in his chain of command, and with her heading the Atlantis project, she would answer to him on military issues. He was technically her CO, again.

And he truly didn't think she still cared for him in that way. Truth was he'd always had a hard time believing that she could love him. He could never deserve her.

They'd talked a little at the cabin, but he didn't think she was ready to move on after her break up with Pete. Then too, she was still so torn up about her father's death. He'd intended to revisit the issue, but he'd been transferred the next week and lost his nerve. After a few months, he'd just decided it was best for them to leave it in the room. She was young and beautiful, she'd find someone else. Someone that was young enough that she could have a family. His Carter deserved it all.

Daniel had literally chewed him up and down about Sam, but he really hadn't believed that she was hurting because of him. Guess he'd been wrong. Really wrong. Now she was in bad shape and he would have to fix it, do whatever it took, even if she wanted to kill him, he'd just lie here and let her.

"Carter, I do love you. More than you'll ever know. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry." He spoke remorsefully, waiting for her to say something but she didn't. She just kept staring at him. After a long, long ten or fifteen minutes, he wasn't really sure how long, she sat down on the foot of the bed close to his restrained foot. She just sat there, hanging her head and staring at the floor.

"I've been in love with you since we came back from Antarctica the first time," he offered. She still didn't move. "Carter, scream at me, curse me out, anything, just talk, please. Tell me what this is about."

She let her eyes trail up his body, and stopping to noticing that he had softened then slowly up his body until her eyes held his gaze. She just looked at him sadly before saying. "It's too late, Jack. It hurts too much. My resignation of my commission is on your dresser along with my resignation from my appointment to Atlantis."

With that she got up and gathered her robe and made her way into the bathroom.

"Carter, no. Don't do that. Carter!" But she never answered him.

When she came out fully dressed, she stood over him just looking at him as if she'd never see him again. Suddenly she leaned and kissed him. The kiss started out very soft and before she could move he'd deepened the kiss.

She raised her head and said, "I love you, Jack. God help me I do." She took a deep breath and turned away, sighing then in a voice totally devoid of feeling said, "Teal'c will be back to untie you very soon."

"What?! Carter?"

Gathering her things and she left his bedroom, letting the door shut softly behind her. Her anger had been replaced by a deep despair as she walked away from the only man she'd ever loved. The only man she would ever love, she knew without a doubt.

Jack watched her go unable to say anything until he understood she was actually leaving. Panicking he screamed, "Sam, wait. Where can I find you? Please Carter don't go. We really need to talk. Carter! Carter!"

Jack heard the front door shut and his heart shattered into one million little pieces. He was filled with the same doom he'd experienced when he found his sweet little Charlie lying in his own blood. He stared up at the ceiling, God, what had he done!

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! Again, RL sucks! I really, really appreciate all your reviews. I really neeeddd them. I know I haven't answered the last ones yet, but I will! I promise. RL had taken all my time, that's why this chapter is late, but I have read all of them, and I love all your comments, and insights!... Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Satisfaction Revenge**

**Chapter Six**

Teal'c had watched the door of Jack's house almost non stop since he'd let her out. But when she suddenly appeared running full speed out of the door and down O'Neill's driveway, he quickly removed his large frame from the SUV. Meeting her half way he gathered her crying hysterically into his arms. "ColonelCarter? What is wrong?"

"Oh, Teal'c, I've made a stupid mistake. Stupid, stupid mistake. What was I thinking? Please just take me to the airport then come back and let him out," she cried into his shoulder.

"Out? ColonelCarter? Of what do you speak? Have you locked him in? Is he alright, ColonelCarter?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine. You just have to come right back here after you take me to the airport."

"As you wish." Although he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing by leaving if O'Neill needed to be 'let out,' but he complied with her demands turning her toward the parked SUV. He trusted what her words said, but he wasn't so sure about her appearance.

"Don't ever tell him you know where I am. Please Teal'c, promise?" She begged as she got into the SUV. He looked at her strangely. He could tell it had not gone as she had wanted. He didn't ask what she actually wanted from O'Neill or why they didn't let him 'out' now. He knew her well enough to know that it was no use asking anymore of her. He would keep her secret as long as she asked him to.

"Indeed."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

He watched her enter the airport terminal; she turned only briefly and made a tearful attempt to smile at him. He watched until she was out of sight, and headed back to Jack's DC home.

Using the key that Walter had somehow obtained for Sam to get into Jack's residence, Teal'c let himself inside.

When Jack heard the door open and someone enter, he immediately began yelling for her. "Carter! That you? I'm so glad you're ba…," he stopped short when he saw Teal'c standing with a shocked expression on his face in the door of his bedroom.

Teal'c took a deep breath and stood dead still. He'd never suspected to see his friend in such a manner. Suddenly he let go and deep loud laughter sucked all the way from his gut and bellowed out. It filled not only Jack's bedroom but the whole house. Jack could swear that passing cars outside his house could hear Teal'c. It was the type of laughter that just wouldn't stop. As soon as he thought he had some control, the deep belly roaring laughter would explode again.

It was several minutes before either of the men spoke, Teal'c couldn't and Jack was just irritated. Teal'c laughed so long and hard that he had tears streaming down his face. He was bent doubled over and had both arms wrapped around his body trying to catch his breath. Each time just when Jack thought Teal'c had laughed out, he would break out in another deep belly laugh. That along with this situation in general was getting the best of Jack.

"Ya find this that funny, do ya?" Jack asked not happy with his friend's reaction to his dilemma. He had waited until Teal'c completely stopped laughing before braving any comments, but his patience with his friend had run out.

"Indeed." He still stood at the door, trying not let his laughter burst out again, not moving just watching as O'Neill tried to struggle with the restraints. But he couldn't stop laughing.

"Damn it T, ya think you could help here. I know you find this really hilarious, but I could use your help."

Teal'c made no attempt to move. The twinkle was still in his eyes and his laughter ready to erupt at any time. He had to hand it to ColonelCarter. As well as he knew her, he'd never expected this. But his Samantha had been a lot older than this ColonelCarter by the time they had become so close on the Odyssey, and they'd had no tension or trust issues between them.

After several long minutes, he finally made his way to the bed to unlock the restraints. Jack's face had turned from his normal shade of tan to bright red and back to tan several times in the long while it took for Teal'c to stop laughing and decide to help him.

He was just so glad it was Teal'c that she'd sent, and not Daniel or worse the authorities. He could just see that headline in the Washington daily newspapers. _"Major General Jonathan O'Neill, head of Home World Security found restrained to his large four poster bed by pink furry handcuffs."_

"Just hurry, will ya?" He complained as Teal'c unlocked the cuffs first from his wrist and then from Jack's feet. He pushed the cuffs off his wrists and reached down to his feet to lift them off his ankles. He moved quickly to find his clothes and wasted no time putting then back on. "Take me to her." Jack shouted as he started walking briskly out of the room.

"I can not do that, O'Neill." Jack stopped short and stared at Teal'c.

"What?! What do you mean? You have to."

"Indeed I do not." Teal'c started at him holding Jack's gaze in a no nonsense manner. "She is hurting, badly. She needs time and space as you would put it, O'Neill. She'll let me know when she's ready to come back."

"You know where she is?"

"Indeed."

"But you're not telling me?"

"Indeed not."

"Teal'c, she'll be AWOL. You have to tell me. I can't protect her if I don't know where she is or what she wants."

"She has left her resignation for you, is that not right O'Neill?"

"Yes, but you and I both know that's not what she wants."

"It surprises me that you know nothing about the woman you love so deeply, O'Neill." Teal'c held no humor in his eyes or voice. Jack's frightened eyes quickly flew to Teal'c. He could tell Teal'c was not happy with him. Not at all. He also could tell that Teal'c not only knew of his feelings for Carter, but her feelings for him, and he meant business.

"I suppose you knew about this… this… little escapade of hers?"

"Indeed, I did not. I only knew she planned to 'work things out with you' her words O'Neill. Apparently it did not work out."

"I guess you could say that." Jack was no good with explaining his feelings, no matter with whom. And he really didn't have an explanation as to what this was. "I really need to see her, Teal'c. Please can't you help me?" He pleaded with his friend, a look of desperation forming on his face.

"I can not. I took her to the airport and let her out at the gate. I do not know which flight she took. I do not know where she went. It is the way Colonel Carter wants it, O'Neill." He really did want to tell his friend, for her sake, but he truly did not know where she was going. She had said she would contact him in or around forty eight hours. Teal'c would wait for her call.

There was a time when he would have informed O'Neill of everything he knew. But not now. After spending fifty years of his life in such close quarters with her, she had become the most important person in his life even though no one would ever know just how much he cared for her; not even the woman herself.

Teal'c would never put anyone in front of her again, never. Not anyone. Not even this man whom he credited with saving not only this world, but his beloved Chulak. Not even this man whom he would give his every life for still.

Jack moved around the bedroom, finding her gun along with her resignation letters; he picked up her gun. Opening the chamber to unload the bullets, he spoke in a whisper to himself, "Whatcha know; it's not loaded. Why didn't I know that?"

"Did you say something, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked watching his friend's face reflect the torment of knowing he could have stopped ColonelCarter but had not.

**TBC**

**0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o **

**Thanks for reading and for all your reviews! I appreciate the sweet kind words that so many of you have sent me regarding Pop's broken hip. His surgery went well, and he is in the IC unit for a couple of days. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Seven **

Cassie sat in the passenger waiting area watching as Sam's plane rolled into the docking bay. She could see it through the windows. Sam had called her just a couple of hours ago. Cassie knew from the sound of Sam's voice that something was terribly wrong. But Sam wouldn't admit it, and reflected Cassie's intuitive concern back at her declaring it was just fatigue.

Except for the usual hugs and initial smile from Sam when Cassie had first spotted her, Sam was not just quiet, but deadly silent. Cassie could tell by the older woman's reluctance to talk that something really was terribly wrong. They waited in silence as one by one the passengers from Sam's flight collected their luggage and left the area. They waited but no luggage came through for Sam.

"Great! This is just what I need; the perfect ending to the perfect day," Sam groaned as Cassie watched her face turn into a complete grimace. Considering all the things that Sam had dealt with on a daily basis for the past eleven years, it was so unlike her to let anything this trivial bother her. Cassie tried again to question her, but seeing tears beginning to shine in Sam's eyes she decided this might not be the time.

"Sam, give me the baggage claim, I'll see what's going on?" The young woman offered. Sam hugged her close not saying anything, and then turned around with her arm around Cassie's shoulder and started walking them toward the claims office.

"I might as well go too, Cass. You know it won't be simple and they'll need my ID." Sam's voice sounded flat and lifeless to Cassie. She couldn't wait to know what was going on with the woman who had been like her mother for almost four years.

"Sam, you sound so sad. You sure you're just tired?"

"Cass, can we not talk about it?" Cassie gave Sam a look that made her second guess her ability to avoid this discussion, "Until we get to your apartment?"

Cassie looked Sam over. Sam really looked bad. Her eyes were red brimmed and a little swollen. She wore no make up and her clothes were wrinkled. The fatigue was showing not only on Sam's face but in her body language.

"Sure," Cassie agreed and let it go. She realized that now was not the time to pressure Sam.

After Janet's death, Sam and Jack were given joint guardianship for Cassie until her twenty five birthday, and then she would receive control of the trust fund that Janet had set up for her along with a good sized bank account.

Janet's parents had been fairly well off and had left the total of their estate to their only daughter. Money was not really a problem for the young woman. Janet had left Jack as the executor of her estate because she trusted him to be more assessable to Cassie if something were to happen to her before Cassie was old enough to handle all that money, and property involved.

Janet had designated Jack because he had acted like Cassie's father from the time they had found her. She'd made Sam co-guardian because Janet knew how much she loved Cassie, and deep in her heart she'd thought that if something every happened to her, Cassie just might be the catalyst that brought Jack and Sam together.

Janet had known just how much they both loved the girl and of their feelings for each other. She also knew that if they had to work together in such a personal way as taking care of an adolescent they would have to talk about things other than work.

It would have been a great plan, except for the fact that Sam brought into the equation one Pete Shanahan just before Janet died. Cassie had detested Pete, not because he was such a bad guy, but because he'd taken up Sam's time. She'd spent most of her senior high school year at Jack's house.

It was his last year at the SGC and he was "The Man" but he still had much more time for Cassie than Sam. Between Sam's over obsession with work and much of her free time spent with Pete, that didn't leave much time for the busy schedule of a high school senior. Plus the fact that Cassie always gave Sam a hard time over Pete.

Jack loved being with Cassie, he had watched Cassie in every event that he could over the years. If she played sports, he was always on the side lines, if she was involved in a school function, he was there. So it was just natural that the young woman would cling to him more than anyone else after Janet's death.

But Sam and Cassie had always shared a very close bond. At present Sam was definitely one of the two most important people in her life. After the loss of Janet, Sam became the only important female in the young woman's life.

After three hours, the claims office finally located the misdirected luggage. The baggage claims clerk told Sam she would have it delivered to Cassie's address within two days.

Sam wasn't too happy, but since there was nothing she could do they left. Moving out of the airport and into the reserved parking, the two women made their way to Cassie's. Neither of them said a word all the way home. Cassie was beginning to worry about her friend. It was so unlike Sam to be so quiet; Cassie could only remember a few such times before this.

She pulled the car into her assigned parking spot and they headed for Cassie's apartment. The apartment was a two bedroom, located in a large building that housed over a hundred tenants. It was condo style. Jack had rented the apartment not long after Cassie started at the University because she'd complained about the lack of privacy in the dorm.

She'd had a roommate for a while but the roommate finished in the middle of a semester and Cassie was alone for the first time in her life. She found that she really liked the privacy and Jack had agreed for her to stay in it alone. He liked to stay with her when he visited anyway and with the roommate he'd not been able to.

Cassie unlocked the door and they went in. Sam went immediately to the kitchen to see if Cassie had coffee to make. She'd made sure there was a coffee maker in the apartment since both Daniel and she couldn't go very long without caffeine.

"The coffee's in the freezer, Sam. I don't drink it. I thought it'd last for you guys."

"Thanks, that was thoughtful," Sam replied.

She smiled at Sam's attempt to be pleasant, but she knew Sam really just wanted to be left alone. "I think I'll turn in, Sam. It's late and I have an early morning. Unless of course, if you want to talk…"

"No, Cassie, you know me so well." Sam hugged her tight and then let her go. "You have an extra set of PJ's I can borrow?"

"Sure, I'll get them. I have new underwear you can have too. I just bought them." Cassie was tall and just slightly thinner than Sam, but they were close enough to the same size that Sam could wear Cassie's clothes.

Sam stood by the coffee maker, waiting and hearing Jack's word's over and over in her head. She had really messed this one up. Why on God's green Earth, no universe, had she thought she could just tie the man up and take him like a common slut or worse rape him? Tears were streaking down her face when Cassie came back with the clothes.

She didn't hear Cassie walk up and stand silently beside her. Sam's head was down and her eyes were closed. Cassie put the clothes on the bar and poured Sam a cup of coffee. It wasn't through making, but Cassie had watched Daniel enough to know how to steal a cup before it had completed its cycle.

"Sam, here's your coffee."

"Emmm?" She asked. "Oh, yeah, coffee." She wiped at her tears before taking the cup from Cassie.

"You want to talk, Sam?" Cassie asked softly, she felt really bad for her; but not knowing what was wrong made it worse. "Sam what's happened?"

Sam just looked at her, her eyes filling with tears that again streamed down her face. "I can't talk about it Cass. But it's nothing for you to worry about. Everything's is okay. I'm just having a little man trouble, that's all. I promise I'll be okay."

"Man trouble? Sam? You've been holding out on me." The young woman stated lightly trying to get a smile.

"Please, Cass. Don't make me talk about it." Sam begged just as Cassie's cell phone rang and she went to get it from her handbag. Checking the caller ID, she looked back at Sam and smiled.

"It's Uncle Jack!" Cassie's excitement was evident in her voice. Jack was always fun to talk to and to be around. She adored him; Daniel, and Teal'c too, but Jack the most. He was the one she went to anytime she needed anything or just needed an adult's advice or attention.

"No Cass, wait!" Sam was reaching for the phone trying to keep her from answering. But Cassie had already pushed the talk button and was smiling and answering, "Uncle Jack! It's so good to hear your voice. You won't…." Sam snatched the phone out of her hand before she could finish her greeting and snapped the phone shut.

"Why'd you do that!?" Cassie exclaimed. "I wanted to talk to him!"

"Cass, you can't tell him I'm here." Sam begged tears bright in her eyes. "I don't want him to know." Sam's gaze locked with Cassie's and her pleading eyes broke Cassie down.

"He's the man?" Cassie asked, her own eyes shining in delight. "Why didn't you tell me? No, wait. Sam? There's some kind of problem? Isn't it? Did he do something to you?"

"No Cass. It's what I did to him. But, please I just can't talk about it. Cass, I don't want him to know I'm here. Please?" Sam wasn't sure if Cassie would be more loyal to her or Jack. Sam was well aware of the exact relationship that Cassie had with Jack, and she just wasn't sure if she'd be able to compete with Cassie's loyalty to her 'dad.'

She realized coming here was not a good idea.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! And reviewing, your comments and reviews mean so much!**

**Thanks for your kind thoughts for Pop. He's doing better, but it will be a long road! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Eight**

Cassie struggled to open her eyes; she could hear her cell phone ringing. It was late, but she'd only be sound asleep for an hour or two. Only half awake she reached for her cell phone on the night stand. "Hello." She wasn't sure who'd be calling her this late in the night or rather early in the morning, but as always her response was kind to her unknown caller.

"Cass, it's me. Let me in. I'm outside your door." Of course she knew that voice. But what she didn't know was how he could have come from Washington to Denver so fast. It was only three hours ago since he'd called and Sam had grabbed her cell phone, effectively cutting off the conversation.

"Uncle Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Cass, can we talk about that inside?" He pleaded with her.

"You heard her didn't you?" The young women asked. "Uncle Jack, what's all this about, she won't tell me anything. Did you two have a fight or something?" She asked her curiosity still peaked over Sam's earlier odd behavior, which Sam refused to offer an explanation for.

"You could say that Cass. Please, just come open the door. And don't let her know I'm outside." Jack instructed, but still had an air of pleading to his voice.

"Okay, but I expect an explanation from you two. She shows up here in tears, looking like something dead the cats dragged in and now here you are in the middle of the night. You two are acting more like teenagers than I did when I was a teenager!" She said letting him know she wasn't happy being left out of this strange occurrence.

"Cass, please, just open the freaking door!"

"Okay, okay, let's not get testy!" It was so unusual for him to even slightly raise his voice to her that it shocked her. She got up, gathered her robe putting it on as she made her way to the front door.

There he stood in clothes almost as wrinkled as Sam's and looking just as much like something dead. Cassie just stood there staring at him, much the same way as she had Sam.

"You are going to tell me what this is about? You promise before I let you in!" She tried threatening him, but they both knew she'd never be able to do anything but what he asked of her. It was just a given with them. It had always been and it was the same for him. He'd never in her life denied her anything.

"Cass, I will, but I have to see Carter first. She in the guest room?" He asked but took for granted she was because he never stopped walking that way. He reached the door and knocked firmly. No answer. He knocked again, harder, but still there was no answer.

"Carter, please we need to talk." He said his voice firm but held a gentleness that Cassie recognized. He usually used it with her when he was 'convincing' her things would be his way. Cassie had never heard him talk to Sam quite that same way. She stood beside him waiting for Sam to answer.

"Sam, honey, please, just talk to me." Cassie's eyes popped and she almost lost her breath.

"Honey," she mouthed, "since when did you start calling her honey?"

"Cassie! Please go to your room and let me talk to Carter alone. Please, baby. This is important." She looked at him, wanting badly to stay and listen to more of this, but she respected him too much not to do as he asked.

"Okay, but you're gonna tell me what's with you two! I mean it!" The young woman stomped off to her room, frustrated and thinking they'd left her out of sometime. This wasn't fair.

Jack waited until he heard Cassie's door close and then leaned on the door to Sam's room and begged again, "Sam, honey please. Can we just talk? I need to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours." His skin was clammy and his palms were sweaty.

He'd never talked to her this way, what if she came out of there and kicked his ass? But he had to try, after her little game he'd realized that he could lose her even before he really had her.

Jack, being Jack, had never really believed that his Carter could really love him in the first place. But finding out that she did, and the way he'd found out!

He'd thought about this the whole time he'd waited for the Odyssey to beam him here after he'd called Cassie. Jack had made up his mind that he'd do whatever it took to have _Sam_, not Carter, in his life.

He didn't call Cassie back because he was afraid if Carter thought he knew she was here, she might run. He had called Cassie to start with thinking that she would be here. He couldn't think of many places she would go other than here; to Daniel and Vala's, or to her brother. He knew she wasn't close to Mark; and he really thought she'd come to Cassie first. He knew how close they are.

He knew how much Sam loved Cassie, even though they had been though some rough times during Sam's courtship with Pete. He had to agree with Cassie; Carter had been so infatuated with her new beau that she almost wasn't herself.

Carter, a workaholic to a fault, had precious little free time; but before Pete, Cassie, Janet and her teammates had been included in the majority of that time. Cassie had been resentful of sharing Sam's attention even a little; and Jack had admitted if only to himself, so was he.

For all his prompting for her to "get a life" deep down he'd never meant for her to do it without him. Cassie and Sam had healed all their hurt feelings and worked through their anger, forgiving each other.

He knew they'd had several 'crying times' when he'd first moved to DC and Sam had moved to Area 51. They were actually closer now than ever.

Jack realizing he'd been lost in thought knocked on her door again, "Carter!" Using her given name hadn't worked, maybe he should use his command voice in the chance she'd just do what he ask before she thought. "Carter!"

Didn't happen.

He hated to just open the door and walk in, but he didn't intend to let this opportunity to talk to her go. Jack slowly opened the door, softly calling her name, "Sam honey, let me just apologize. Please."

"Damn!" He yelled, bringing Cassie running from her bedroom.

"What is it, Uncle Jack?"

"You coulda just told me she was gone, Cass," he angrily complained.

"What?" Cassie asked pushing her way past him, pulling the covers off the bed and looking around the room as if Sam was hiding. She ran to the bathroom to check, no Sam.

"I promise I didn't know she'd left, Uncle Jack."

"I know baby."

Cassie watched his expression. "I'm sorry, I can only guess at the problem, but I see how hurt you both are. What can I do to help?" She asked pulling Jack against her."

"If only there was something, Cass." She had never heard his voice sound of such despair, except when her mother died. He held Cassie tight for a few minutes, and then let her go. He walked around the room looking for any sign, any clue as to where she would go. Nothing.

Cassie called from the living room, "Uncle Jack, look a note." He didn't take more than two steps to exit the guest bedroom and had the note from Cassie's hand before the young woman could open it.

Jack held his breath and tried to slow his heart beat. He new this was a bad sign. She'd outsmarted him. He should have known that she'd know he would come straight here. He should have warned Cassie.

He stared at the note for several minutes as if the words would just come through the envelope into his mind. His eyes watered and his mouth was dry. If she was so upset that she'd leave Cassie without saying goodbye, then he was really afraid he might have lost his last chance with Sam.

"Open it, Uncle Jack. Please." Cassie whispered at his side, impatient with him. He looked at her trying to blink back tears. "What happened between you two, Uncle Jack?"

He handed Cassie the note, "You read it." He sat on the sofa and waited as Cassie ripped into the envelope, pulling out the page and reading it silently.

Cassie looked from the letter to Jack's face. They locked gazes, "Well?" Jack asked.

"Most of it is for you. You should just read it."

"Will you just read, please?" Jack asked looking at his hands. He was already working up a plan to find her, as Cassie read the letter.

"_Dear Cass, _

_I'm sorry to just leave without warning. I had every intention of telling you what was going on and staying with you for a couple of days to rest. But, Cass I'm just not ready to face Jack and I know he will come after me. In fact I'm pretty sure he's here by the time you find this letter._

_I love you sweetheart and I don't mean to cause you any pain. I wanted to explain and let you know you shouldn't worry. But I'll leave it to Jack to explain why I need some time away. _

_I will be fine, Cass. Do not worry. I'll be in touch with you as soon. _

_Take care of yourself and if you need anything for the next couple of months, call Jack. I'm sorry to let you down. But you will be the first person I call when I return. _

_I love you, _

_Sam_

_Cass, please make sure he gets this part. _

_Jack,_

_I don't have enough words to apologize to you. I'm so sorry. I know I made a complete fool of myself. I would give anything to go back in time and stop all that madness before it started._

_I can't. _

_I realize that I need help right now. I'm not completely sure what has happened to me. I've never felt like this before, not even close._

_I just need some time to myself. I have to think. I'm leaving Earth for a while, because I know that you can find me anywhere on the planet and I just don't want to be found right now. In case of an emergency, (a real emergency like Cassie or one of you needs me for a life or death situation) Teal'c will know where I am. He will also keep you apprised of my situation. _

_I love you. I always have. I really want it not to be too late, but I'm not sure if I believe it is or not. _

_Just give me a little time, will you do that Jack?_

_Sam._

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! Your reviews are so appreciated! Keep them coming they keep me on track.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Nine**

Jack snatched his cell from his jacket pocket pressing 'speak' to activate the voice command, "Call SGC." He waited a few seconds before hearing an unknown voice ask if he could help him. "I hope so, airman. This is General O'Neill. Put me through to General Landry ASAP," he ordered.

"Of course sir," the airman replied before Jack heard the sounds indicating that the airman had placed the phone on hold. The silence that followed seemed like an eternity to Jack.

Finally Landry answered, "Jack, what can I do for your?"

"Hank, I need to know if Colonel Carter has been through the gate within the last four hours, or if she's contacted anyone there? There's an emergency. I need her help." Jack didn't want to give anything away about their situation, but he needed Landry's help and knew he'd have to say something.

"Not that I know of, but just a minute." Jack could hear him calling for Walter and waited for a couple of minutes before Landry came back to the phone, "Jack, she hasn't been through the gate. Walter's checking now to see if she's signed in at the check point. Jack, is something wrong?"

Landry hadn't made it to his rank by being anyone's fool. Jack knew he'd have more explaining to do if he didn't choose his words carefully.

"No, I just need her expertise on a project, and I thought she said she was going back to Atlantis today."

"Walter says she's not signed in at the check points. You want her to call when she comes in?" Landry had apparently bought his explanation, but Jack knew if he gave him any sign of something out of the ordinary, he'd have to come up with something better than this.

From Sam's resignation letter, he felt certain that she wasn't going back to Atlantis any time soon. He remembered signing her leave request from her printed email, but he wasn't sure how long she'd requested. He'd had several problems that day and only had a fleeting thought that he wished he could see her while she was on Earth.

"I could be wrong, maybe it's tomorrow that her leave ends, we didn't talk much. Can you tell me for sure when she's due back to Atlantis; I might need to check around with her family and friends if it's not today." Jack didn't exactly lie, they hadn't talked much and he had no clue as to the leave time she'd requested. He also knew that Hank wasn't the one who approved her leave; that would be him, General Jack O'Neill.

"Jack, you should know better than I how long her leave is. You had to approve it."

"Sure, but since I'm not at my office and it's apparent I didn't pay much attention to the thing; and I already have you on the phone, do you mind checking her personnel files for me? You still have access don't you?"

"You know that as commander of the SGC I have access to all the Atlantis personnel files. Hold just a minute while I pull it up." Jack thought he'd pull his hair out, before Landry get back. His patience, not good in the first place, was getting shorter and shorter.

"Jack? You still there?"

"Yeah, Hank, whatcha got?"

"She has two weeks leave; guess you should make other contacts. Looks like she won't be here any time soon."

"Yeah, guess so, but if she does show up or contact you, could you give me a call?"

"Sure." Landry answered. He wasn't really sure about this conversation. He'd heard the rumors about the two of them, but as far as he'd witnessed they were just rumors.

But something didn't sit right about this call. Landry had a sixth sense about him, most officers who survived long enough to make general usually did.

"Thanks, Hank." Jack snapped the cell phone shut and looked up at Cassie as she stood over him with a coffee. He took the coffee and absent mindedly took a sip, lost in thought.

"Two weeks. She requested two weeks of leave. Where the hell would she go? If not the gate, then… ….how will she get off world?... …….Teal'c!" With one hand he quickly opened his phone, spoke the "SGC" command and had Landry back in minutes.

"I'm sorry to keep interrupting Hank, but I was wondering if Teal'c has gone back through the gate? I know he was here, but I don't know how long he planned to stay." Jack waited for Landry's answer, but he was sure he already knew what it would be.

"Jack, Teal'c came in a ship. I don't think he's been cleared for take off."

Jack almost interrupted in his hast to get off the phone. "Thanks, Hank. I appreciate your help." Jack snapped the phone closed before Hank could say anything else.

"Teal'c? Uncle Jack, what has Teal'c to do with this? I thought….. Well, I thought that you and Sam had finally gotten together and had a fight. Is that what happened? But where does Teal'c fit in?" Cassie was pleading with him, and he had to let her know something, but he'd never tell her or anyone else the full story.

"That's right, baby. We're trying to work on 'getting together' as you say." He smiled at Cassie. "But, it's so much under the bridge that we're just having a hard time connecting. I think she probably had Teal'c come and get her last night."

Cassie smiled at him, "Uncle Jack you know she loves you, don't you? She's loved you for a long time. That's why I gave her such grief over Pete. I thought she was settling and I knew he'd never make her happy."

Jack stood, putting his empty coffee cup on the side table and pulled Cassie into a hug. "I do now Cass. I'll find her and we'll straighten this out. But Cass, honey Pete's been long gone. You can put him out of your mind," he said smiling at her.

Jack knew Pete would always be a thorn in Cassie's side, she unfairly blamed Pete for part of the loss she'd suffered the year Janet died. But he had no time to get into all that now; he had to 'fix' Carter and him. He had a few plans to put in place. He just had to determine where to start.

He quickly opened his cell phone and spoke the 'secretary' command. As soon as his secretary answered he left her with a list of departments to contact and information to collect for him.

He ordered a check run to record every ship signature anywhere around Earth or in the solar system during the last week and around Colorado Springs, Denver and DC for ring transport signatures.

He ordered a list of air flights within a four hundred mile radius of Colorado Springs and a check run on the manifests for Samantha Carter. He ordered traces on be put on Carter's and Teal'c's implant and cell phone GPS's.

He asked that contact be made with any of their ships that might be close to Earth and have him beamed back to DC. ASAP. First Priority. Being a two star general had its perks. He closed the phone and waited.

Cassie had gone to shower and dress. He moved to the kitchen and poured himself another coffee and waited. His mind was filled with a beautiful and very naked Samantha Carter, thinking of what he might have lost. He had to find her. He had too.

It wasn't long before Cassie came back into the kitchen and joined him in a breakfast of toast and eggs that he'd cooked. "I always love when you come, Uncle Jack. You always fix the best breakfast."

"Cass, if you think this is a good breakfast, you need to start eating better!" He teased.

"Well maybe it's just the company," she said smiling at him. She was the only other person in his life that could make his heart sing. He was glad he'd come here, even if he'd missed Carter.

"Cass, I'll be leaving as soon as one of the Asgard beamers can find me. But I promise that I'll keep you updated. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything. SO…..don't you worry that sweet little head about us. You hear?"

"Yes, Dad! I hear you. It's none of my business." She only called him Dad to his face when she was trying to make a point or mad at him, although it really was the way she identified with him.

"Cass, I'd never say that anything to do with Carter or me is none of your business. We're family and we love each other. Don't you ever think anything else. We'll always be each other's business."

Before he could say anything else a bright light flashed and with it, Jack disappeared. It was a good thing that Cassie had enough clearance to be kept in the loop concerning some of the alien technologies, or at least the ones that she needed to know about.

0o0o0o0o0

"Thanks, Teal'c. I…. I hate to keep bringing you into this…. But I don't have anyone else to turn to." She'd been crying. He could still see the evidence of her red and swollen eyes.

"ColonelCarter, you should never worry about needing my help or asking for it. You are my friend, my family and I care very much for you. I would have it no other way." His voice was steady and strong. For some unknown reason, she felt stronger and more whole just by being with him. Right now, he was the only one who could help her, at least until she could decide what to do.

"Thanks, Teal'c." She reached for his hand and squeezed gently.

Sam knew she needed help, but as usual she had to think all this through. She had to get away and be alone to process all this. The fact that Jack had said that he loved her; well…., she really didn't know what to think. It affected all her reasoning; and it had really come as a shock.

If he did really love her, why had it been so easy for him to let her go after the cabin trip? She'd made it clear what she'd wanted from him. Why had he stripped her of command of Area 51? Why had he sent her back to the SGC demoted to 21C of her on team? Why hadn't he talked to her before she was shipped off to Atlantis?

She just couldn't reconcile all the facts with his words to her in his bedroom. She couldn't reconcile his emotions laid bare on his face, either. If he'd just been trying to get her to untie him, he'd never have had that look on his face, a look that she had to admit was love. Love for her. As much as she wanted to doubt it, she had clearly seen it.

It was the same look that she'd seen on his face behind a force field. The same look she'd seen as he'd been strapped to a Tok'ra lie detector. The same look she'd seen in a darkened underground energy plant on an ice planet. The same look she'd seen just before he saved her from exploding into water in a God forsaken cell on one of Nirrti's planets. The same look she'd seen in the infirmary observation room while they waited for her father's death.

Teal'c drove to the tree lined area a few blocks from O'Neill's former house. He'd parked the cloaked Tel'tak just inside the woods behind the property line. He planned to leave the rental car parked at the end of the dead end lane, and call the rental company to come pick it up.

Teal'c knew the area well; he'd spend a lot of time walking through these woods when O'Neill lived here. He'd found a nice little clearing; just open enough to land the ship.

They left the rental and made their way through the woods a few hundred yards until they came to the ship. He activated the control to open the door and they entered.

Teal'c sat at the controls of the Tel'tak with Sam in the other seat. He engaged the controls and the ship lifted above the tree line. It was only a matter of minutes and they were out of the solar system and on their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack had the Odyssey beam him straight into his office. Flying through his door into the outer office he bellowed to his secretary, "Report Captain?"

The startled secretary dropped the phone and muttered under her breath but loud enough for Jack to hear, "General, if you don't start warning me! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Please, just tell me that you've found something?" His heart beat fast and his eyes pleaded. As much as she liked to please her boss, she couldn't give him the answer he wanted.

"I'm sorry, General. The only thing they found was her arrival in Denver around 20:00 hours, just as you said. No one by the name of Colonel Carter or Samantha Carter boarded any US fights either private or military within the last six hours. No ring transport signatures and I just received the report that a small ship left Earth's orbit twenty minutes ago."

**TBC**

_Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love all your comments. It's really great to read them all. Thanks to Hazmot for the implant idea! Gosh I'm so honored that ya'll really seem to like this! _


	10. Chapter 10

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Ten**

Captain Janice Michaels was assigned as his secretary on the first day he'd arrived at the Pentagon. She considered General O'Neill to be the best CO she'd ever had.

He was kind and polite to her, always considerate of her and he never treated her like she was beneath him. He was the only superior officer she'd had that treated her with the same respect that he treated the male officers under his command.

She'd counted herself lucky the day she was assigned to his command at Home World Security. But right now, if she was truthful the look on his face frightened her. She'd never seen him look like this. She didn't know what else to say. He turned back to his office, stopped and swung around to face her again.

"Clear my schedule for the next week, no two weeks," he ordered roughly. Jack made it back inside his door, and then looked back at her as he started to shut the door. He couldn't miss the look on her face.

He walked back to her desk, standing over her with a look that said he was sorry, "I.. I… didn't mean to snap at you. As usual your efficiency is excellent." Not waiting for her to comment, he stalked into his office and slammed the door. She shuddered thinking she was glad he wasn't like this too often.

Jack sat at his desk trying to collect his thoughts. What could he do? He knew Carter was on that ship with Teal'c….. Right now, if he could get his hands on his Jaffa friend…. Well, he really thought he would hurt him.

He took the crumpled letter from his pocket, and sat staring at it. He wanted desperately to find her, but he wasn't sure how.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam sat in the strange motorized vehicle waiting for Teal'c. It was much like Earth's golf cart, but could travel much faster. He was inside the building gathering the supplies they needed. They'd stopped at the food market and now the dry goods store to pick up Teal'c order.

Teal'c had stumbled across this planet in his First Prime days. It held no value for the Goa'uld. There was no naquadah; and due to their physiology the locals were not good choices for Goa'uld hosts. Therefore, the planet had no outside interference from the Goa'uld system lords.

Teal'c felt it would be the last place anyone would look for them. She'd be safe here until she was ready to face the world and O'Neill. He'd followed her request to the letter.

When she'd contacted him before she'd left Atlantis asking for him to come to Earth in a ship and meet her at the SCG, he'd never questioned why. He just did it.

When she'd asked him to take her to O'Neill's home and wait down the street in the rented SUV, he did. When she'd stormed out crying her heart out and asked him to take her to the airport, he did. When she'd called crying from Cassie's in the middle of the night, he'd rented a car and come after her. When she asked him to get her off Earth in a hurry; he took her to the Tel'tak and charted a course to a Lebronia.

She didn't explain what had occurred with O'Neill or what her original plan had been. She had been in the house for only thirty minutes before O'Neill made it home. But Teal'c had seen the results of her three hour stay on her face. Along with her uncontrollable crying when she finally made it to the SUV; she'd only tearfully stuttered out, "Get me to the airport," from that Teal'c had assumed it had not gone well.

He'd truly hoped she could work out her relationship with O'Neill. He of all people knew how much she loved him. They spoke of her repressed feelings for O'Neill for years on the Odyssey. He knew her better than any of the others. He would take care of her as long as she needed him.

Teal'c was very comfortable in her silent presence. He'd spent thousands of hours just watching her and waiting for her to tire herself enough to leave her lab on the Odyssey and head for her quarters to get some rest.

He knew her well enough to know she'd tell him what and when she was ready. Until then he'd just be there to protect her from herself and others. He knew from experience she needed time to internally process her emotions and feelings.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Teal'c took her through the city and showed her around, making their way to the small dwelling that Teal'c had leased for them. They settled in the house and Teal'c began to put away the supplies and food stuffs.

"Colonel Carter, I will put away the supplies; if you wish you have time to rest before the evening meal."

"No, Teal'c. I'll help. I'm not tired anyway." They spent the next few hours cleaning the house and setting up the kitchen and their own rooms. They had a light supper together and Teal'c explained what he knew of Lebronia. By the end of the day Sam was so tired she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

0o0o0o0o0

Holding his head propped in his hands, his elbows resting on his desk top; Jack was so completely lost in thought that he jumped when Captain Michael's voice came over the intercom. "General, Doctor Jackson is here to see you."

Gathering his wits and trying to get control of his emotional state, Jack answered, "Just a minute." After walking into the restroom and splashing cold water over his face, Jack looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself, not even to him.

He'd slept very little in the last week, ate even less and he'd had a really hard time even trying to concentrate on anything other than Sam. He'd not found out anything of her whereabouts. All he knew was she wasn't on Earth, or he would have been able to locate her GPS implant.

Jack decided to retire. It was the only way he'd have the time to look for Sam. And he had to find her; there was just no way around that. If he didn't, he knew he'd worry until he either drank himself to death or died of causes related to a broken heart.

Jack walked back to his desk and pushed the intercom button, "Tell Daniel to come in." He sat back and waited for Daniel to sit. "Thanks for coming, Daniel." He didn't say anything else, just looked at Daniel. Daniel was floored by what he saw. It had been several months, more than six, since he'd seen Jack; but he never expected the man on the other side of the desk.

"Jack, what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jack hesitantly looked back at Daniel not really wanting to meet his eyes. "Look, Daniel, it's Carter. Something's not right." He couldn't yet the rest of his words out. Leaning back in his chair and sighing loudly, "I really missed up where she's concerned. Daniel you were right."

"Really." Daniel looked really surprised. "I'm right about what?" He hadn't heard Jack admit that he was right too many times.

"Carter. Daniel, you were right about Carter." Jack pushed both hands up his face and into his already messy grey hair. "You know where she is?" Jack focused on Daniel's expression. He'd always been able to read Daniel almost as well as Carter.

"Jack, what are you talking about? Isn't she on leave? That was the last I heard. Jack has something happened to Sam?" Jack could definitely tell by Daniel's expressed fear that he didn't know what was wrong or where she was. Crap!

"I don't know. She…she…. …left Earth. In another week she'll be AWOL….if I don't turn in her resignation." Jack waited for that little tid-bit to sink in with Daniel.

"What??!... Jack what did you say? Her resignation from….. what?" He knew from Jack's body language that he felt guilty about this.

"Atlantis, her commission, her career, the whole thing." Jack's voice expressed the sorrow that was in his heart, and Daniel could feel his pain.

Jack raised his eyes back to focus on Daniel after a few minutes. "I really was hoping you knew where she was. I'm sure Teal'c knows, but…..he hasn't been back to Earth since…." Jack stopped short of telling Daniel more than he wanted to. But Daniel picked up on Jack hesitance, he knew Jack wasn't telling him everything.

"What makes you think Teal'c knows? Wouldn't he tell you if he knew especially if he thought you were worried about her? How do you know they're off world? Better yet, how did they get off world?" Jack had to look away from Daniel's questioning eyes.

Looking at his hands on top of his desk, he softly said, "She came to see me before she left, when she left her resignation with me. Teal'c was with her. I haven't seen or heard from either of them. I just suspect that Teal'c… …..that Teal'c either knew where she was going or took her."

"That doesn't make sense, Jack. Why wouldn't he tell you? Or why would they leave without telling anyone?"

"Maybe, he thinks he's protecting her," Jack commented almost to himself.

"From you? Why would she need protection from you? Jack, what did you do?" Daniel looked even more confused, but he was beginning to understand that Jack knew why she left and why she had left her resignation.

"It's not like I meant to hurt her. But I think I did, emotionally. Daniel, she told me she loved me and then she just left." Jack knew that wasn't exactly true, but it was as much of the truth as he was willing to give Daniel.

"Jack, didn't you know how she felt about you? Really? Come on, Jack. You aren't stupid. She wore her feelings on her face all the time. Why in hell couldn't you ever see it?"

Daniel just looked at his friend. Jack shook his head and closed his eyes. He had no idea why he'd refused to see it, especially the last two years before she was assigned to Atlantis. He wasn't even her CO. They could have worked this out.

But he was just too scared to take the risk. What if she got tired of him and then afterwards left him. He knew it would have killed him to have her and then lose her. He was better off not knowing what he could have. Or at least that's what he'd thought until he almost had it.

A long silence filled the room, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. After several minutes Daniel softly said. "Why did you wait all week to tell me she was gone? Didn't you think I'd want to know?"

"I don't know Daniel. I… ….uh.. guess.. I was just trying to protect her," he said his chin hitting his chest.

"Damn it Jack, she needs her friends. She needs support. We have to find her."

"That's why I called you, Daniel. I need your help."

0o0o0o0o0

"Walter, have you been able to reach Teal'c?" Daniel asked as he walked up behind the Chief. Walter was sitting at the computer terminal going over some data.

"I've left messages at several of the Free Jaffa planets. I don't really think it's been enough time for them to get back to us," Walter answered Daniel patiently. It was the third time in the last hour that Daniel had asked.

"Would you let me know as soon as you hear from them?"

"Sure thing, Doctor Jackson." Walter watched Daniel walk out of the control room. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**TBC **

_**Thanks so much for reading! I am really happy over all your reviews! Dance a happy dance! THANKS A MILLION! Update on Pop—he's still in the hospital, but continues to make progress. Thanks so much for all your prayers, good thoughts and kind comments. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack was worried out of his mind, not to mention the guilt he felt. The more he thought of Sam, the more responsible he felt. It had been a week since Jack asked Daniel for help and they still hadn't heard from Teal'c.

Against the wishes of the Joint Chiefs and the President, Jack's retirement was official. He would be retired as of 01:00 tonight. He was in his office clearing out his personal things.

His secretary was trying to help, but she was having a difficult time with his decision. She was barely keeping the tears from falling and had moved quickly from his office to hers several times during the last hour.

Of course, Jack didn't have a clue; he just wasn't talking anymore than necessary. He didn't have a lot of room in his mind anyway; Carter filled most of it as she had for the last two weeks.

Jack looked even worse than he had when Daniel left DC after staying the night with Jack. Actually talking with Daniel had helped; it was the only night he'd slept all night in the last two weeks.

Leaving his office with a large box he stopped at Captain Michaels' desk, "I just want you to know you're just as good as Walter only a lot prettier. I really appreciate how well you've taken care of this old man for the last couple of years….," he teased.

Captain Michaels knew Walter. Jack had taken her to the mountain just after she gained top level clearance to see the Gate and meet all the people who called her CO on an almost daily basis at first. She still couldn't believe what she knew about the SGC and her CO. At times it really felt as if she had dreamed the whole thing.

Walter had become a close 'phone' friend. Jack had her contact the SGC frequently and a lot of those times it was Walter that she'd talked with.

She and Walter had several conversations over the last two weeks without her actually telling him why the information he provided was important. But Walter knew it was something to do with Colonel Carter and Teal'c.

She hated that she would be left in the dark as to the results of this. She hated that it was costing her the best assignment of her career. She wanted to hate the woman that caused this, but she couldn't; she was too descent to feel such emotion for a woman she'd never meet.

She stood and hugged Jack squeezing in as close as she could, causing him to shift the box and hug her back with one arm. She was much shorter than he was. She felt like a little girl to Jack.

He noticed the tears tracking her face, "Hey, none of that now. You're going with me." He realized that in the fog of the week, he forgotten to tell her.

"I've requested that you be reassigned to the SCG as my personal assistance. You'll be there in two weeks, unless of course you don't want it?" He almost panicked. She'd said once that she'd like to work there; but he wasn't sure if she still did.

"Really? General? Are you serious? I'm going to the SGC? Really?" Jack grinned his signature grin; she sounded like a young girl too. He was glad she was happy about that news.

"You know I can't have Walter back, so I have to take you." He teased. She dried her face and smiled up at her tall CO. He was old enough to be her father and she respected him almost as much as she did her father.

"Thanks." She pulled away and straightened her uniform. Her whole body perked up and she seemed taller. "I don't need two weeks, General. I can be there in just a couple of days if I can stay on base until I find an apartment. I have a room mate, so I don't have to worry about packing up my place so fast."

"Good, but you take the two weeks, Janice. I have two weeks before I report as a consultant. I don't know where I'll be during the next two weeks."

"But if I'm there, General, I can help. What if you need me to run down something else on Colonel Carter? Don't I need to be on duty?"

Jack felt touched that this young woman was so willing to help him with such a personal matter. He'd had to tell her about Sam, at least the part he was telling the others that he wanted to know some of the truth.

"I'd like that if you're sure it's whacha want. It would probably really help me." He watched her reaction. He was sure that she meant what she'd said. The more he thought of the benefits, the more he liked the idea. He really didn't know what to expect the next two weeks, it would be great to have her stationed there to do his leg work. She was as efficient as Walter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack woke early the next morning. He had his bag packed and wrote a message for the cleaning lady saying that he'd contact her when he returned. He left a check for two weeks and asked that she check on the place if he hadn't return at the end of two weeks. He wasn't moving anything until he knew where he and Sam would end up. He had faith that he would find her and that they would work things out. They had too.

He was no longer in the military and normally wouldn't be allowed access to the mountain, but at Jack's request the President had granted him a consultant contract that would allow him to continue working with the Stargate Program, and gave him the same top level clearance that he'd had.

Jack and the President had become good friends over the last two years. President Hayes quickly learned that Jack was a man to have on his team, that he was an honest man almost to a fault. He was grateful that Jack had requested the appointment, because he hated the thought of loosing all his experience and expertise.

The appointment was affective immediately, and gave Jack much authority, even though he would be a civilian at the SGC. He didn't out rank Landry, but he was his civilian equivalent and would be placed as head of all civilian departments that worked at the mountain, as well as consultant to the recruits' training.

The only thing he wouldn't have access to was the Asgard beaming technology. He'd thought long and hard trying to decide if it was more beneficial than him having the extra time to locate Carter. The time won out.

Jack had explained his problem with Carter to the President without going into detail, but not the Joint Chiefs. Jack had run out of time. He had to turn in her resignation and explain why it was late. He told them he had tried to convince her otherwise, and had held her paper work until the last possible date.

The Joint Chief's weren't happy that Jack had kept them out of the loop on Colonel Carter's decision. If Jack hadn't retired, he would be facing repercussions. But the President helped him with the Chief's disappointment and insisted that he wanted Jack in any capacity.

Carter resigned-- was all the Joint Chiefs knew. The President had ensured Jack that he would bring her back to the SGC or any where she wanted as a civilian consultant at any time; or would have her reinstated into her current commission if it wasn't too long before she returned.

Now all Jack had to do was find her and try to make things right. He knew she wasn't on Earth. He'd spent a pretty penny of his own money on dozens of investigators trying to find her, but not one had found one trace of her anywhere.

He instinctively knew that she'd been on that ship, but he had to cover every base. That's one of the reasons he'd waited so long to contact Daniel. The less people involved in this, the less it would embarrass Carter.

He had to find Teal'c. Jack just knew that Teal'c had helped her. That was where he hoped Daniel and Vala would come in. Vala knew the galaxy much better than any of them. She'd know of planets that fit the needs of someone trying to hide.

Even though they had attempted, the SGC had been unable to reach Teal'c.

Jack knew he'd convinced Landry that something had to be wrong and they owed it to Teal'c to find out what. He could be in trouble. But Jack really believed that where ever Teal'c was, he'd find Carter or at least learn of her whereabouts. He didn't understand why Teal'c wasn't answering their call, but knew instinctively that he had chosen not too.

Jack talked General Landry into letting him take Daniel, Cam, Vala and Jennifer Hailey, who had been assigned to SG1 after Sam's appointment to Atlantis, to locate Teal'c. They would meet Bra'tac first and go from there.

Jack looked around the gate room. All of SG1 was present. Daniel, with Jack's permission, had given each of them as much of the truth about the real mission as he knew.

Jack wanted each one of them to have the choice to say no. But, he was really glad that each one had made the decision to join him in his search for his friends. They each had unique qualities that Jack felt could be needed before this was over.

They readied themselves as Jack looked up at Landry. "God's speed SG1. Jack, find him." Jack gave a slight nod of his head and turned to lead the team through the gate. He hated leaving Landry in the dark, but Sam's life and sanity could depend on them finding her. He knew for sure his did.

Landry turned back to the stairs that lead to his office, alone in his thoughts but silently praying. "Find her Jack, find her."

Unknown to Jack, the President had briefed Landry and had given him as much info on Jack and Carter's situation as he knew and had Okayed any help that Jack might request during the next month. They both agreed that these two officers had earned the support of the country that wouldn't be here if not for either one of them. Landry knew as much or more than even Daniel of this situation.

When Landry reached his office he found a very alert and quiet Captain Janice Michaels. Walter had her waiting in the conference room and she'd watched from the window. She turned to face the CO of the base of her new assignment with a big smile.

"Captain Janice Michaels reporting for duty, Sir."

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Thanks for reading! Thanks so much for your reviews! I really love to read all your comments. I haven't had time today to respond to all of them, but I will just as soon as possible! Thanks again for them! You all rock! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Notes: The italicized text is script from the actual episode of "The Seer" and is indicated by zzzzzzzzzz.**_

Teal'c made his way into the enter room of the current Jaffa Council Chamber. It had been moved to this planet with the destruction of Dakara by the Ori. There were twelve revered members of the Jaffa that made up the Council, including Teal'c that led the new consolidated Free Jaffa Nation.

Bra'tac and two others served as the top three Council members. Even at his age, he held the respect of most all the Free Jaffa.

Since the defeat of the Ori, the main problems for the Jaffa leadership had been controlling the fledging nation's growing pains. They were adjusting to making decisions for themselves that had for millennia been made for them.

There was still a lot of fighting and power struggles between them and some of the more powerful groups such as the Lucian Alliance. But even The Alliance had lost a lot of its power in recent months due to the assassination of several of its top leaders.

"Master Bra'tac," Teal'c greeted as he entered the enter chamber.

"Teal'c! It is good to see you, my friend." Bra'tac said rising to his feet and grasping the arm that Teal'c offered.

"I require a word if you can make time," Teal'c requested as he stood in front of his mentor and beloved friend.

"Of course, Teal'c. You seem worried. Sit. Sit. My friend."

"Indeed, I am." said Teal'c as he bowed his head slightly to his esteemed master.

"All is not well with you, I presume?" Bra'tac asked.

"Indeed, it is not. I need your wisdom in a personal matter. I have found myself in a position that I am not comfortable."

Bra'tac watched Teal'c's face. He knew his friend well enough to know it was serious. It had been many years since Teal'c had sought out his Master's advice on a personal matter.

"It's Colonel Carter." Teal'c looked at Bra'tac and took a minute to think of the words needed to say what he wanted without making Bra'tac think less of her. "You are aware that the Ori would have destroyed the Odyssey if not for the time dilation field Colonel Carter implemented?"

"Of course, you yourself told me of this."

"Fifty years." Teal'c stopped short dropping his head and Bra'tac studied his face intently. Teal'c raised his head and his eyes locked with Bra'tac's. Bra'tac watched the pain as it spread across his face and just as quickly disappeared.

"Aww. I see. And she does not know of this…. ….fifty years?"

"She does not." Teal'c never lost eye contact.

"O'Neill? Know of this?" Bra'tac asked softly.

"No, no one knows. I alone have those memories. But Master Bra'tac, it is not the memories or my… ….love for this woman that is the problem."

"Then, what is it?"

"There was an encounter between her and O'Neill a couple of weeks ago. I do not know of the details, but it was not good. Now, she is not completely herself. I have taken her to a safe planet so that she might regain her self control. I have been notified by three Jaffa scouts from three different planets that the SGC is looking for me and most likely her. O'Neill knows that I have helped her hide from him."

"Were there injuries?"

"No, no physical injuries."

Bra'tac waited as he continued to study his friend. "Teal'c, I must ask this," he paused briefly not sure exactly how to voice his concern. "What do you want from this woman?"

"Nothing. I want nothing from her. I only want her health and happiness." Teal'c never lost eye contact with Bra'tac.

"Then if you really want no claim on Colonel Carter, you must do what is only for her best. Teal'c, have we not all been aware of the tension between the two of them? …..For years? Do you really think keeping them apart is for her best?"

It was Teal'c's turn to study Bra'tac. After some time he answered, "I can not betray her. I have given her my word."

"Is that not why you have come to me, my friend?" Bra'tac smiled at Teal'c. But Teal'c wondered if he really knew himself why he'd come here. It didn't turn out as he'd thought, but he was willing to trust the Master.

He knew deep within his heart that Bra'tac would do only what was best. It was his unique gift and he somehow always seemed to know. Maybe it was the benefit of such a long life. Teal'c had the same gift; he was just to close to this.

Maybe that was part of the gift, knowing when to let someone you trust more than life itself help you. Wasn't that what Samantha had done, wasn't that why she'd come to him and not DanielJackson in the first place? She knew if only subconsciously, she could trust him to do only the right thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam found Lebronia to be boring, no advanced technology, no computers, not even anything that resembled a TV. Boy could she make a fortune here if she wanted. She could bring so much improvement to this place. But it surely served her immediate purpose as it was; she'd needed uninterrupted time, time to think about what she wanted. What she should do.

Where did she want her life to go from here? Could she forgive Jack enough to have a good relationship with him, or was it really too late. She did know how hard it was for him to admit he was a good man, but to go as far as to decide not to return her calls? To just dismiss her as if her feelings and desires had no part in this decision? Where was the man that had always held her in such high esteem, counted on her opinions, given her credit for being so smart?

She knew she loved him, loved him more than anything. She even believed him when he'd told her that he loved her. But sometimes love wasn't enough. Sam learned that hard lesson after her mother's death. There was no doubt that her father loved her and Mark, but they hadn't been enough to help him over his grief. Her father had withdrawn from love in any form until Selmak opened his heart again. Had that happened to Jack after Charlie's death?

Teal'c, being the best possible choice for championship, had given her all the time and space she needed. She would never know just how he knew when she needed his company or what to say.

She trusted him, right now more than anyone in her life. She knew he had her back. Even though she didn't understand why he'd dropped everything that was important in his life to help her through this rough time in hers, she was grateful for his constant strength and companionship.

He never questioned her or pushed her. They spoke of everyday things and things that she brought up. Teal'c made his daily trip to the Free Jaffa worlds. He kept in touch with his comrades and up to date on the happenings of the universe.

Sam spent most of her time reading or walking through the small wooded areas close to their dwelling. She visited the town records hall and selected various reading materials, from historical to scientific to fiction. She found it interesting to compare the differences in here and Earth. This planet was no where as technologically advantaged as Earth, but in a lot of ways it was very similar.

She was in the garden at present. She spent quite a lot of time in the garden planting flowers and small scrubs; it helped her to keep her hands busy while she went over things in her mind.

She'd gone over and over every thing, from the first word that she and Jack had ever said to one another to the little scene she'd perpetrated in his home just a little over two weeks ago.

She had to admit, that would have been wonderful, fun even, if she'd not been so angry. He seemed to really like it. She smiled at that thought. She remembered the look in his eyes and the things he'd said to her, the way he'd made her feel. If only….but she wasn't ready to go there not even in her mind.

But the images that the Seer had forced into her mind took over, as they always did when she seemed to be happy. They refused to let her bury them. It was something about the urgency of the memory.

She'd never felt anything in her life so vividly. She knew it was more than her imagination; the prophet had given her a gift, a complete image of what would happen if she stayed in Atlantis. Not just the one that concerned Atlantis and its destruction. They're conversation kept playing over and over in her mind.

zzzzzzzz

_Sam: "Have you ever been wrong?" _

_Seer: "No" _

_Sam: "Knowing how events play out, you haven't been able to change the future or avoid it?" _

_Seer: "I'm afraid not." _

_Sam: "What about the calling on your planet?"_

_Seer: "I did not see a calling, merely the Wraith ships arriving and that is exactly what happened. Dr. McKay's vision happened as he saw it. But his interpretation was incorrect."_

_Sam: "It'd be pretty hard to misinterpret what I saw."_

_Seer: "I make no judgments but I do know it will come to pass."_

_Sam: "It's hard for me to accept that. You're telling me that the future is predetermined. But I have always believed that the future is what you make it." _

_Seer: "Perhaps both are true. Perhaps the future is predetermined by the character of those who shape it. One thing has been clear to me from the moment I set foot in this city. The galaxy is at a crossroads. Never before have I sensed that the future of so many worlds can turn on the actions of so few."_

_zzzzzzzzzz_

Her hesitation had given the hive ships time to destroy each other, leaving Atlantis safe and their position unknown to the balance of the Wraith. Her instinct had led her to the right call in waiting a few minutes.

But what of her vision of the destruction of Atlantis by the Replicators? What of the part about Jack, that part that had slipped in among all the destruction of Atlantis, the part that she told no one about. His death.

Why was he there? Why was he a part of that vision? The Seer had said that McKay misinterpreted his vision even though he saw exactly what was happening. What about Jack? What was she missing?

When she'd decided to leave Atlantis, she thought it would save Jack and herself from death as well as save Atlantis from destruction. She had this same gut instinct that she'd had about the hive ships. She couldn't shake the feeling that something she'd done called in the Replicators. That same character trait within her that said that she had a part in her own destiny, told her that she had a part in the destruction of Atlantis.

She'd found several ancient devises that had held her interest, some she'd started to work on in her off duty time. There was one in particular that had drawn her in. One that made the Seer's visions even more real. One that she'd kept to herself because it displayed such personal information.

o0o0o0o0oo0

Jack and SG1 exited the wormhole on the planet PX1351 where Bra'tac agreed to meet him. Vala and Daniel were up to their usually bantering back and forth. Cam and Jennifer were waiting for Jack's orders, even though he was no longer in the Air Force.

"Daniel, I'm thinking if we go Artellian we can either buy a ship or lease one. You do think the General has enough to purchase one don't you?" Vala asked him under her breath. Vala found this very amusing. She'd often suspected that Colonel Carter had a major crush on her ex-CO, but had not seen any real evidence until now.

"Vala, please let's just see what Bra'tac has to offer. We might just use the gate." She was smiling at him as he looked back at her.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to find Bra'tac. Mitchell you and Hailey watch the gate, Daniel, Vala, you're with me." He directed as he walked toward the trail and started to follow it. They walked a couple of miles before coming to the building. Daniel and Vala held a conversation the whole way. Jack was glad; it kept Daniel from asking him questions.

"Daniel, you and Vala stay out here and keep an eye out." Jack said as he moved inside the building.

"O'Neill!" Bra'tac offered Jack his arm in the Jaffa greeting, which Jack happily accepted. "It is good to see you, O'Neill." Bra'tac smiled boldly at Jack.

"It's great to see you too, Bra'tac." Jack was glad to see him and not only because he needed his help. He truly liked the old Jaffa. "So, how's things?"

"Things?" Bra'tac looked at the human as only he could.

"You know, how's life? Is all well with you? How's the New Jaffa Nation going? Things." Jack smiled smugly at Bra'tac. He had come to have an utmost respect for this old Jaffa, as much respect as Jack had ever felt for any man.

"Things! are well, O'Neill. We are making progress on the 'New Jaffa Nation' as you say. As you are well aware, we are facing less resistance from such forces as the Lucian Alliance with the death of some of their most important leaders."

"Good. That's good." Jack said.

"O'Neill, that's not the reason you have asked to speak with me. What can I help you with, my friend?"

"Teal'c. He hasn't checked in for several days. We've sent out several notices with different Jaffa planets and he still hasn't contacted the SGC. I'm really worried about him." Jack said. Bra'tac picked up on his reluctance to tell him the reason he was looking for Teal'c and decide not to question him.

"Teal'c? He is fine. I spoke to him a couple of days ago. He's on Lebronia. He's taken a residence there. I can give you the Chappa'i address, O'Neill. It is a friendly planet. You will find no resistance going through the Chappa'i."

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all your enthusiasm over this story! You guys are great! Again, I will answer your reviews as soon as I can! But I do love them all! Thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Notes: **_I should have made this AU from the Atlantis Episode "The Seer" on. I'm stating it now. But the truth is I started writing it right after that Ep and I just forgot to label it as AU... I know it will make more sense to you all and you won't try so hard to have it fit with the rest of the Atlantis series. Thanks and sorry this note is so late!_

**Chapter Thirteen **

Sam took one look at Teal'c's face and knew that something had changed. He entered the house so softly and watched her quietly for a few minutes. She was so involved with trying to cook supper that it took her several minutes before she noticed him.

Cooking had never been her favorite thing and the types of food they ate here had to be cooked from scratch. There was not very much in the way of prepackaged or precooked foods.

"What is it?" She asked. He took in her appearance and the sway of her body. He wanted to print it on his mind along with all the other images he had stored of her. He let his eyes gently roll up her and finally landed at her eyes.

"Teal'c? Has something happened?" Her voice was somewhat hesitant as if she expected him to say it was something bad. She could think of no other reason for the look on his face.

"Oh, God, Teal'c it's not Jack, please tell me he's okay." Her voice broke and tears were beginning to pool in her eye lids and her hands moved quickly to rub the apron she was wearing. "Teal'c?"

Her tone seemed to bring him back from his reverie. "No, Colonel Carter. He is fine. But he has sent several messages trying to locate me. It is only a matter of time before he will be here, of that I am sure."

She sank down hard on one of the dining chairs. "Oh, Teal'c. I thought the worst." Her face revealed her painful thoughts.

"Of that I am aware." He moved toward her slowly. Sitting beside her he touched her hand lightly. "Samantha, what do you want to do?" His gaze caught hers and she knew he'd do anything she wanted. But she couldn't ask him to give up any more of his life for her foolishness.

"You think I should go back, Teal'c?"

"I can only answer that it's what I think you need. But if you aren't ready…"

Truth was it was getting harder and harder for Sam in this place. She suddenly found herself with nothing to do to occupy herself that seemed worthwhile. Downtime had never been one of her favorite times and finding contentment in this gentle setting was becoming impossible. She was an adrenalin junky and she was carving the excitement of her life.

"I'm ready to go home, Teal'c. I can't let you do this any longer. You've given up too much time to baby sit me." She looked at his kind face with a sad look, "I have to face him. I'm just thankful that you've allowed me the time to focus on what I need."

She smiled at him and he wished for the thousandth time this week that he could hold her the way he had in their previous lives on board the Odyssey. That's how he'd come to think of it.

But he didn't move a muscle. He held her hand and waited for her to continue, but she only smiled. Sam squeezed his hand, released it and got up from her seat and then began to busy herself around the kitchen finishing up their supper.

Teal'c had not so much as tried to help her with the cooking. He'd never cooked anything in his life. It had never been the Jaffa way, and while he lived at the SGC he ate most of his meals in the commissary. On the Odyssey anything they wanted was provided by the Asgard technology, including their nourishment.

He watched her bustle around; he could almost read her thoughts. He knew she was very nervous about the thought of seeing O'Neill.

"If you prefer we can have him come here. It's up to you, whatever will be easier." She turned around and looked at him. She didn't know if it would be better or not.

"Can I have a little time to think about that? I… I… don't know what he's going to do to me for the………"

"You do not have to explain to me, Samantha. What ever you and O'Neill have between you is just that. As far what he'll do, he'll do nothing. Of that I am sure."

She stared at his eyes. She wondered if she was seeing something that she had missed. "Teal'c?" She hesitated long enough for him to raise an eyebrow questioning her. But she wasn't sure that she really wanted to know what she was about to ask him.

"All that time on the Odyssey… …" He drowned in her eyes. No one had eyes like hers. He felt lost and all he could do was look away.

Meeting her eyes again, "There was nothing but friendship, Samantha. You were always one of the best friends I've had; you just became my best friend." He refused to look away; he could not let her think anything else.

She always noticed that he spoke of the time before the Odyssey as if it happened a long time before the present. She knew to him it had. In her reality the incident on the Odyssey had only happened six months ago and it was a few minutes not the fifty years that Teal'c had been forced to endure.

Sam had a sense that he wasn't telling her the truth, but it was what she needed to hear. She didn't press it. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting this gentle giant of a man.

She softly shook her head that she understood; and then walked into his space. She wore a smile that lit the room and his heart. He returned it and they stood a few moments just looking at each other, happy to have the safety and security of such an unbreakable bond.

Sam felt safe and comfortable with his strength surrounding her. She stepped a step closer and pulled Teal'c into a tight hug. She smiled happily in his embrace. It didn't come as a surprise to Teal'c that she had come to this decision to go home so soon.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this Samantha?" Teal'c knew she was. He'd sensed her restlessness for the last few days. He just wanted to hear her say it. As much as he had enjoyed spending so much time with her, he knew it was for her best to get on with her life, as well as for his own benefit.

"Yes, I am. I've taken enough of your time. I know you're needed by the Council. But, Teal'c, you'll never know how I much I love you; how much I appreciate your friendship. I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't have you."

"Always, Samantha."

Tears formed in her eyes, it was so rare that he called her anything but Colonel Carter. It warmed her heart to hear him say her given name. It made their friendship seem more personal and he really had become the most important person in her life next to Jack and Cassie. She pulled him tighter into a warm hug and he held her as long as he could allow himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam held on tight once more to Teal'c as she stood in front of the gate on Lebronia, "I'll miss you.

"As will I you." Teal'c answered.

"Home it is." Sam said as she dialed the Beta Site.

She had all her personal belongings and was ready to go through the gate to the Beta Site. Samantha Carter was going home much stronger than when she came here. Now she was ready to face Jack. Now she knew what she would do.

0o0o0o0o

Jack stepped out of the gate on Lebronia, followed closely by Daniel, Jennifer, Cam, and Vala. He was nervous. After two weeks and three days, he'd finally found her. Bra'tac had given him the gate address and they had immediately come here. The Gate on this planet was well used and no one seemed to care one way or the other about visitors coming or going as long as they didn't make trouble.

But still, Jack held his P-90 tightly in his hand. It was his experiences that even if some places seemed safe; it didn't always turn out that way. Daniel, Jen, and Cam, always soldiers first, were just as alert to anything that might seem hostile. Vala on the other hand was her usual bubbly and overly friendly self. Before Jack could stop her she had stopped the closest person to the gate.

"Oh, hello. I'm Vala Mal Doran and these are my friends. We're looking for a big dark skinned Jaffa with an oval shaped emblem in the middle of his forehead, good looking, big muscular guy. He's with a beautiful blonde woman about as tall as this gorgeous man," she said as she pointed to Daniel. "Have you seen either one?" She smiled brightly at the man as he took in her appearance.

They were all dressed in dark green field uniforms and wore their shielded black vests. Each of them carried weapons and looked as if they could cause trouble. The man was hesitant to answer her questions. "Why do you seek these people?"

"Not to worry, sir. We mean them no harm, they're our friends and we need them to return to our home planet." She smiled her most alluring smile using her femininity to gain an answer.

Daniel stood frowning at her as usual. Jack found them amusing as he had from the start of this mission. This mission was the first time he'd spent more than ten minutes with them together, and realized very quickly that Daniel loved this brazenly bold woman. Only Daniel didn't know it yet.

She was strictly different from Daniel's usual type, but it was obvious that he was drawn to her; and it aggravated him to the tenth degree. That was the part that amused Jack so much.

He'd observed their tit-for-tat bantering several times and knew instinctively Daniel's next sentence, but he stopped it. He didn't want them voiding the chances of this man providing information to locate his Carter.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill. We're Tau'ri, from a planet called Earth. We're looking for our friends because the woman, Colonel Samantha Carter, is an expert in our military and she's desperately needed back on our home base. You see, she's a very important member of our military." Jack hoped his explanation hit home. It was mostly true. She was very important, needed desperately, and she was or she had been until the last few days military.

The man studied Jack carefully. Lebronia didn't have much trouble and he didn't like the idea of these strangers starting any. "I know of this couple. They have a dwelling place outside of the city in a small community. But the woman is no longer here, she left this morning."

"This morning you say?" Jack felt his heart hit the ground. "What about the Jaffa?"

"He also left, but he did not take any bags. It is he's usual habit to leave by day and return by night."

"Have you any idea where either of them went?" Jack questioned. The man could read the desperation in this stranger's eyes. But he also had a strong feeling that he could trust this man.

"I am sure she was going home. But I do not know where she calls home," the man offered.

"What makes you sure of that?" Jack asked still holding the man's gaze.

"I am the gate guard and report to the City Guard. I stay close to the gate in case there are unwanted transients to our planet. I overheard her telling the Jaffa."

"Now what, Jack?" Daniel asked standing at Jack's side.

"Beta Site."

0o0o0o0o0o

Sam had the technicians at the Beta Site dial Earth. Within minutes she was walking down the ramp at the SGC as General Landry watched from the Control Room Window.

"Colonel Carter, report to my office." He ordered over the intercom. He turned toward Walter, "Contact Bra'tac, get a message to General O'Neill that she's here," he ordered as he turned from the window and made his way to his office.

Sam walked up the stairs to General Landry's office and stood outside until he called for her to enter.

"Colonel Carter, can you tell me where Teal'c is? General O'Neill is convinced that he's in danger. We've tried to contact him several times and he's not replied. General O'Neill and SG1 shipped out late yesterday looking for him." Landry informed her.

"General he's fine. I spoke with him this morning." She tried to evade his concern. The fact that Jack had gone off world looking for them worried her.

"Then I wonder why he won't return our contacts?" He studied her face. She had been under his command long enough for him to know that she knew the answer. But as with Jack, he decided not to push her. As long as the President had approved this mission, he really had no problems with this; it was between O'Neill and her.

"I'm sure he didn't get them. That's not like Teal'c," she commented.

"No. It isn't."

"Tell me Colonel, how did you get off world?"

"I…. I…. Teal'c was here visiting. You remember when I came from Atlantis? He took me on a little vacation off world in one of the Jaffa's Tel'tacs." She smiled sweetly at him. She didn't lie too well, but he let it go.

General Landry had no cause to detain her. She had no clue that he knew that she'd resigned her commission. They both ignored that fact.

"General, if we are finished, I'd like to leave for home."

"Sorry, Colonel. You know the drill. Infirmary first."

As soon as she left his office, he called Carolyn and told her to hold Colonel Carter as long as possible with any excuse.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jack and his gang walked through the gate and Landry smiled as he waited.

"Well, if this wasn't a day. We went through gate after gate and each time she was one gate ahead of us." Vala complained.

"Vala!" Daniel exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

Vala grinned down at his hand where it gripped her arm, "Daniel, all you have to do is say…."

"Vala, shut up!" Daniel exclaimed. She smiled and Jack laughed.

"She gettin' to ya, Danny?" Jack snickered. Daniel gave him a hard look as he pulled his hand from Vala's arm.

"I'm trying to help you, Jack."

"You'd be better off if you'd just give in, Danny." Jack said smiling at Vala. She had given the trip a much lighter tone.

"Jack! You weren't gone long," Landry said as he entered the gate room. "I presume that you found… him?" Jack picked up on his hesitation.

"Yeah, we did. Bra'tac gave us the location of his current residence. He's fine. We didn't actually get to see him, but I trust Bra'tac to know." Jack said as he tried to move from the gate room and away from Landry before he asked any more questions.

"Hmm, you'd think Bra'tac would have just told us that." Landry commented keeping any doubt out of his voice.

"Jack, I thought you guys might want to know that Colonel Carter is in the infirmary. She's had some type of minor infection show on her re-entry tests and Carolyn wanted to watch her for a few hours. She's been there about as long as necessary. You might want to go on and get checked out yourselves." He smiled knowingly at Jack.

Jack knew he was busted. He turned and grinned sincerely at Hank, "I appreciate that, Hank."

"You bet, Jack. You owe me one," he said as he walked toward the stairs leading to his office.

Jack hurriedly made his way to the infirmary. He stood at the end of her bed, just looking at her as if they were in slow motion. His heart skipped and he thought he was the happiest man alive.

"Oh God, Jack! I thought something had happened to you!" She jumped off the bed as soon as she saw him standing there and threw herself against the hard planes of his body, leaving Jack at a total loss for words. He'd never expected this reception.

**TBC**

_**Thanks for reading! I really, really appreciate your reviews! I'm thrilled that so many of you seem to be enjoying this! **_

_**Pop is still doing well. His doctor is pleased with his progress, but it has taken some of my time to keep a check on him. I think I told you, he's about 80 miles from my home in rehab. Thanks again to all who have asked about his health. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Daniel, Vala, Cam, and Jennifer entered the infirmary shortly after Jack. Daniel stopped dead still as he took at the scene in front of them. Vala eased around Daniel chuckling, "Well, maybe it was worth going through all those gates. I'd say the General found what he was looking for." Her eyes were twinkling and she was about to say something else when Daniel grabbed her arm and turned her back toward him. 

"Stop it Vala. They don't need that." She looked at him curiously.

"What? Did I miss something?" She looked up at Daniel seriously.

Daniel frowned at her pulling his eyebrow almost to a point on his forehead. "Please, Vala. Not now. Leave them alone." She knew Daniel was serious as she took in his facial expression and the glare in his eyes. She turned to glance at Cam and Jennifer and back to Daniel.

"Whata' say handsome we go find a cot?" She winked at Daniel, "you want to join us?" She added, speaking to Cam and Jennifer as she pulled Daniel with her. They moved to the other side of the room and perched on cots lined in a row, waiting for their post mission physicals. "Daniel, why didn't you tell me they'd had a fight?"

"Because they didn't," he stated emphatically looking pointedly at her. "I told you they had a disagreement, they didn't have a fight."

"I say they have. I recognize the signs." She actually spoke softy to Cam, who snicker at her comment. "What do you say gorgeous?" Cam stopped snickering and looked at Daniel.

"Sorry, you're on your own." Daniel grimaced at him. As usual, Jennifer still didn't know how to take these guys.

"Well, I'm with Vala," Cam spoke in a quiet voice, not wanting to be over heard, "How else can you explain all those hurried trips through gate after gate? Not even staying to talk to Teal'c. As soon as he learned she'd come home, here we are." Cam's eyes were wide with expression.

"There, you see, Daniel, I'm not the only one who believes….." Vala couldn't finish her comment. Daniel stopped her before someone could overhear them.

He knew Jack and Sam had probably had an argument, most likely a bad one; but Jack had not admitted to that much info and he really didn't want them to infer something that could hurt his friends if it spread around the base. And the fact that Sam still had Jack wrapped in her arms would be enough to fire the gospel mills without the rest to the story.

"Vala, please don't say anything here. It's no one's business what's happened between them. Can we just give them some space and stay out of their private lives? Please?" Daniel had waited as long as Sam for the two of them to get together, but he knew how fragile they both were when it came to 'feeling feelings' and knew they were even worse at admitting them.

Vala watched Daniel's expression as he finished his request. She knew this was important to him, not a joking matter at all. Her face as well as her demeanor changed from making fun to sincerity.

"Daniel, all you had to do was say so." Her smile held confirmation that she would do as he asked.

Daniel looked back at his friends. They were still standing close together and smiling at each other. He really wished he could hear them, but he knew what they had to say was only between the two of them.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sam pulled out of Jack arms looking at him hopefully. Jack for his part was still wondering what she meant. Not that he didn't enjoy the feel of her pressed tightly against his body, he certainly did. Not that his body wasn't responsive to her, it certainly was.

He just didn't understand her. He'd thought he had at one time, but he knew without a doubt that he didn't. Maybe this was going to be easier than he'd thought? No, not a chance in hell.

Nothing to do with relationships had ever been easy for him. He really knew better than to think they could just move on from here. There was just too much unspoken, too many feelings not admitted and he was positive that Sam didn't just let all that anger and hurt stay on Lebronia.

Jack had never been anybody's fool but his own. But he knew this was going to be painful before it was good. He just prayed that they could hold on to each other long enough for it to get to the good part.

"Jack, I'm sorry for all that…." Sam hesitated and he watched her eyes. He knew she wanted to say more, but he didn't think that this was the place. He didn't want to stop her either.

After a few seconds he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Sam. Let's get outta here. I know there's a lot to talk about, just not here."

She raised her head and smiled at him. She couldn't say she loved him back. She did. She definitely felt it, but she wasn't ready to put her heart out there just yet. She wanted Jack, but Sam knew they had a lot to work on, a lot to forgive each other. She wasn't able to give anymore that she already had until they could talk about all the things that had caused this, and there was a lot.

"I want to go with you Jack, but I'm still here until Carolyn releases me. She wants to get the results of the second test before I can go." She looked at him hopefully waiting for his answer.

"Then I'll wait with you." He said leading her to sit on the cot, holding onto her hand as if she would suddenly fly away and he needed to anchor her down.

SG1 had finished all their post mission physicals and were heading out of the infirmary. Daniel stopped by Sam's cot and silently asked was all well.

"Daniel, thanks for your help. Let the others know I really appreciate their willingness to help. I'm glad it was such a short safe mission." Jack smiled at Daniel as he got up and hugged his friend. "Thanks buddy."

"Any time, Jack." Daniel smiled at Sam. "Sam, if you need me I'm here. You know that, right?" Sam hugged him close, but couldn't say anything. She nodded as tears formed in her eyes. She touched his face as she raised her eyes to his, and then let him go.

"Well guys, you two keep in touch?" Daniel asked but his request was directed at Jack.

"We will Daniel. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Daniel turned but before he could take more than two steps Jack stopped him. "Daniel, take it from a fool and look at the woman who loves you. You're missing out on too much."

Daniel's gaze went from Jack to Sam. Quietly he responded as he left the infirmary, "You're right, Jack." Jack grinned at the thought of those two together. He suspected that Daniel would be in for a wild ride with that woman, but he thought it was time for his friend to find happiness outside of translating a new language!

Jack sat back down on the cot by Sam. They didn't say anything else, just sat side by side holding hands. Waiting. Both were more nervous than they could remember feeling in a very long time.

It wasn't long before Dr. Lam returned with Sam's chart in hand. "Colonel Carter, the infection doesn't appear to be anything to worry about. It is an off world bacteria though and I'm not sure if our antibiotics will kill it but I'll put you on a drip for now and give you a prescription when you leave.

Jack looked at her strangely. He'd been sure that the doc had held Sam strictly because her father had asked. Carolyn picked up on Jack's expression.

"We found the bacteria on the first test, General. But she will be fine, I'm sure. I just want to keep a check on her for another twenty four to forty eight hours." Directing the next part to Sam, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay on base Colonel."

"You're kidding, right?" Jack couldn't believe this. They were finally in the same place and he still couldn't talk to her privately for another two days! He didn't think he could stand that.

"No, General. I'm not. You know we can't take a chance of this spreading to the general population. We have no idea what off world bacteria can do until we test them."

Sam looked at Jack, wondering why this surprised him so much.

"Well, can she at least be moved to one of the VIP rooms until we know?" Neither of them had quarters here. Jack had not been assigned a new one; they were renovating one of the VIP rooms for him. They only had one that meet the stats for a General's use, even though he was officially retired; and Sam's last assignment had been Atlantis.

"General, I'm sorry but no. I can't allow that until I know it's safe."

"For crying out loud!" Jack wasn't happy with this news, he was afraid Sam would change her mind about talking to him if they waited much longer and he was also concerned about her health.

"Well, I'm not leaving, so you might as well get that bed ready for me." He glared at Dr. Lam.

"All right, General, but if we need the bed, you'll have to leave." She said as she turned and walked away. Jack wondered if he'd misread Landry. He'd been sure that he'd held Sam just to give him time to get back. He'd have to talk to him soon, but right now he just wanted to stay with Sam.

"Don't make trouble for her, Sir. She's just doing her job." Sam said smiling at him.

"Don't call me Sir, not any more. Not ever again," he said looking into her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could stop calling him that, not all of a sudden anyway; but she wanted him in her life so she was willing to make an effort to say his name.

She squeezed his hand not saying anything. Sam knew if she started talking, she wouldn't be able to explain herself here. She desperately wanted the privacy that this discussion deserved if it was to help them get everything out into the open.

She lay back on the bed still holding onto his hand. "I'm tired. You want to rest, there isn't much we can do or say here…… Jack." She said his name so softly and hesitantly that he was caught off guard, no matter that he had just instructed her to use his name.

The only thought that entered his mind was 'to hell with what anyone else thought.' He crawled into her bed and pulled her close to him. "Sleep, Sam. I'll be right here when you wake." He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled close. Maybe they did need a little time before they moved into the heat of this anticipated discussion.

She felt loved; even if she wasn't sure she deserved it and certainly didn't understand what had happened to get them here. Especially considering how she had left him the last time she saw him. Maybe….. Just maybe… was her last thought as she drifted to sleep.

Dr. Lam was coming back to let Sam know the tests on the bacteria looked good. The antibiotics were killing them fairly rapidly. She looked at the bed and smiled at the sight of them sleeping so close. She pulled the curtain around them.

She'd report the results to her father. She had really been worried at first when she'd found the bug. She had intended only to detain Colonel Carter as her father had requested. She'd had no idea that she'd really have a legitimate reason.

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

_**Thanks for your patience, for reading, and so much for your reviews! Sorry to be so long in answering them. I'm finding it difficult to keep up! But I really appreciate you guys hanging with me… Thanks! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack woke to the sound of Carter's even breathing. He would know that sound anywhere in the dark of night or light of day. He'd slept beside her so many nights on missions, just lying awake and listening to her. He loved this sound. Though he had to admit, this was a strange place for him to be holding her so tightly.

He tried to move a little without waking her, but she sensed his movement and tightened her arms, "Don't leave, Jack," she mumbled drowsily. He knew she was more asleep than awake. He stilled his movements and gently ran his fingers through her long hair. He loved the change in her hair. It was sexy and well… sexy and looked great on her. It was much longer than the last time he had seen her.

He thought the pony tail he had seen in their video conferences made her look like a high school kid. But one had to remember this was Jack, and to him she was still a kid. He wondered how long they had been asleep, wondered if they could yet get a pardon from this place. It always felt so much like prison.

Sam's breathing changed and he realized she was waking up. He started counting, one, two, three, four, now… As if on count she raised herself up and off him as fast as she could. Looking down at him, she had to gather her thoughts to remember what they were doing here, in the infirmary at the SGC and in the same bed.

At first she'd thought she was dreaming. But here he was, holding her just as tight around her waist as in her dream. She studied his face for a few moments taking in all that she had loved in his face for so long. He had high cheekbones, a small nose that fit perfectly on his handsome face, and luscious lips. His bottom lip was wider but finely shaped, almost outlined.

Kissable lips. She wanted to run her tongue around those lips. How many times had she dreamed of being this close to him, close enough to lean in and kiss him all she wanted?

He had the deepest, darkest brown eyes and long black eyelashes, she'd always felt like she could drown in them. Most of the time, he kept his feelings locked deep within, but not now. She could read them as if they were words printed in tiny little letters moving across his dark eyes. They drew her in.

He watched her closely, waiting for her to leap from the bed. But she surprised him. Her gaze had almost burned his face with its intensity. Slowly she leaned in closer to him as if she was being drawn in slow motion on the outskirts of a black hole and had no control over her movements.

Her eyes locked on his like a heat seeking missile as she continued to move her lips closer and closer to his. Her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips again and again. She wondered if she'd be sucked in like being sucked into a black hole or if she'd combust on impact like a missile.

In slow motion with their eyes locked Sam softly touched his lips with hers. Gently Jack moved his hand from her hair to her neck and held her in place. Their lips brushed across each other's softly, sensually. The kiss was brief but electrified. Sam could feel the sensation as it moved from her lips to her stomach and down her body to her center.

She raised her face only fractions from his, just enough to look into his eyes. She could not only feel his breath but the heat from his face and neck. He smiled, not so much with his mouth but with his eyes. She searched his soul, wanting desperately to find what she'd missed but wanted from him almost as long as she'd known him.

"Sam?" Jack didn't know exactly what she was thinking, but she made no effort to move from his space. It seemed as if they had been transported from this familiar infirmary to a deserted place where only the two of them existed.

She didn't answer with words; she simply softly kissed him again and then laid her head back on his chest. She gently caressed his chest through his shirt. Neither of them said anything else, they just lay together gathering strength each from the other. Waiting.

Jack ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted to tell her how much he loved it, how good he thought it looked framing her beautiful face. The face that he'd loved far too long, but only now realized he could allow himself the possibility.

But he would wait; they needed to be alone when all these long unfulfilled and hidden desires came to light. Now he would just enjoy the heat that traversed from her body to his, lighting places in him that he'd long since knew existed.

They dozed. It was late afternoon the next time Jack woke it was to the sound of trays being placed on the bed side tables. He opened his eyes to see the attendant walking out of the curtained off area.

"Carter, you hungry. They just delivered our dinner." He spoke softly in her ear. "Come on, wake up, it's time to eat." Opening her eyes, she looked up at him somewhat hesitant, but she sat up rubbing away the sleep.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom first." She said as she left the bed and walk away. Jack moved the trays to the table that rolled over the bed and started removing the plastic wrap and covers from the dishes.

Sam watched him as she came back to the bed. "Carolyn hasn't come back with the test results?"

"No. If she did she didn't wake us. C'mere. I've made room." He slid over to one side of the bed and waited for her to sit back down on the bed.

She moved into the space he made for her and pulled the bed table over them. They ate in comfortable silence sharing the small space, their arms and elbows continually touching, until Jack started on the jello.

"Red, you gonna eat yours?"

"You think you can have it just because it's not blue?" She laughed.

"Well, you usually don't eat red."

"Well tonight I do." Sam popped one of the small red cubes into her mouth then stuck out her tongue with the jello on it. He grinned, evil dancing in his eyes.

Shaking his head, his eyes glued to her tongue sticking out at him, he whispered, "Carter, you shouldn't do that." He grabbed her behind her neck and quickly pulled her to him, sweeping the cube of jello from her mouth to his before she could shut her mouth. Their tongues danced, sliding back and forth against each other tasting the melting jello until they had to stop for breath.

"Well, I see you two are awake." Dr. Lam stood at the side of the bed amusement dancing in her eyes.

Sam turned the color of the red jello and Jack choked on the leftover melted jello still in his mouth. Trying to catch his breath and cough at the same time, he stumbled off the bed and into the restroom, leaving Sam alone with Dr. Lam.

"It's okay Colonel. There's no one else here. Good news. The last blood work looks great. If the antibiotics continue to work this well, I can let you go home first time in the morning."

"You don't think there'll be any further problems from the bacteria?" Sam asked.

"No, we don't. The antibiotics are working very well against it. All the tests results indicate that we can kill it. But I will have them draw blood three more times during the night. Do you need anything before I leave?" Carolyn questioned.

"No, I'm just ready to get out of here. There's a lot I have to do." Sam said still embarrassed from being caught like two teenagers.

"Well, I'm sure I can release you tomorrow morning. Tell the General, since you two are sharing…… ….such a close space I'm going to test him too. Just to make sure it doesn't spread from person to person through…… well, to make sure it doesn't spread."

"Thanks Carolyn. I'm… I'm sorry about our behavior. We've…. There's… I……. He……." Sam stuttered through, but wasn't able to say anything coherent.

Carolyn interrupted her, "You don't have to explain to me. Dad told me that General O'Neill has retired. You aren't doing anything wrong, Colonel Carter." Carolyn didn't smile very often, but her face was soft and kind. She left and in a few minutes Jack returned able to breathe but still red faced and glassy eyed.

"It's what you deserve, letting her catch us acting like two teenagers," Sam declared, sitting back on the bed folding her arms around herself.

"I don't care, Sam. Do you?" Jack had suddenly become very serious. She looked away. She noticed that he was calling her Sam as much as he called her Carter. She found that interesting, but at least he was trying to make this personal.

"No, not really. But there's so much we have to talk about." She slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. "Retired? Why?"

"C'mere." He said as he moved next to her and pulled her close to him. She leaned into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like that up against the head board for a long time, neither wanting to say things that could be overheard.

"Can we just enjoy this…," he said waving his hand between them, "until we get out of here? Let's wait to have that talk when we're alone. Please Sam?"

It felt so right. Maybe this little repose was what they needed, a sort of 'wading on the shore just wetting your toes' before they had to dig up the sand mountains that was buried so deep in both of them.

She closed her eyes, hoping they could keep this closeness, this peacefulness, hoping that they could move from here to a better place. All she could do was hope. But she was filled with a peaceful anxiety, even if that was a contradiction in itself. Wasn't that what they both were, one contradiction after the other. At least, she thought, this was as peaceful as she'd felt since he moved to DC.

She was much closer to knowing what her future would be than she had been in almost three years. She knew from this point, she'd either be with him the rest of her life, or she'd be able to move on and really let him go. Either way, Sam had to know.

"Oh, I forget, Dr. Lam will be testing your blood along with mine during the night."

"What?!! For crying out loud! What for?"

"Seems we were sharing too much."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading and for your reviews! It's so nice to think that you really like this! Thanks! **

**Well, in all the rest of the chapters we see exactly how our beloved couple works this out and comes to forgive all the wrongs in their lives! I know some of you don't think Sam needs forgiveness, but she did kidnap him! For revenge?!! Where I'm from, well let's just say, she can't live with herself until she says she's sorry, even if Jack did deserve it. We all know his Jack, he just didn't think in a million years he was good for her… Bet she changes his mind about that! **


	16. Chapter 16

**The Satisfaction of Revenge **

_Warning… You may be either too young or too old to read this chapter. If you wait until the next chapter, it won't affect the story. But, it's not the end..._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sam was released from the infirmary this morning at 10:00 hours. As soon as they filled Sam's prescriptions they planned to check her house here in the Springs, gather a few personal things she'd need, and head for Cassie's to stay overnight.

Jack had called Cassie several times, but they both agreed the girl needed to see them in the flesh before they went to the cabin. Their plans were to stay at the cabin, alone, for the next two months.

Jack never told Cassie that Sam had disappeared for two weeks, but she knew there was a rift between them. And he just wanted to see her before going away for that long.

Jack had talked to the President and had asked for a two month delay to report to his new assignment at the SGC. Knowing why Jack wanted the time, he willingly agreed as long as Jack promised to take his cell and make sure he returned all calls.

Sam still was not sure what she wanted to do with the rest of her life as far as her career. The President had Jack put Sam on the phone and he assured her he'd give her two more months to make up her mind. The choice would be hers, and he had offered her a lot of options. That was one of the decisions they'd have to make if they worked themselves into a real relationship.

0o0o0o0o0

They drove in silent most of the way to Sam's house, but it wasn't a comfortable silent. It was pregnant with both sexual and nervous tension. So it was not a surprise that as soon as he shut the door behind them, Jack pulled her to him and kissed her.

They stood in her small entry hall and exchanged heated kisses for several minutes. The kisses were becoming more and more hot, and both their hands were touching and feeling body parts they had never touched before. Jack took her hands and started pulling her toward her bedroom.

"You don't think we should talk first?" She wasn't sure she wanted him to say they should, what he was doing to her felt so right and so good.

"Not first. I don't want to take a chance of not getting to make love to you. If we talk….. well… knowing just how good we both are with words…., I just think we need to do this first……" He paused between each phrase to kiss her. "Making love to you will say more than all the words in both our hearts. We need this." He begged with his eyes, searching her soul.

Sam was surprised at his eloquence. She'd never suspected he could say something so sweet; but then what he was doing certainly had a lot to do with what she thought of his words. Besides, she wanted him so much that she decided to take the chance that it wouldn't be just one time for them but the beginning. And even if it did turn out to be one time, she wanted it just as badly as he did.

"Besides, I've had a picture of a naked Carter in my mind now for almost three weeks. My head's gonna explode…." He smirked at her.

Her face turned a pretty light pink. "Ahhh… no blushing. No more embarrassment between us…." He paused and let his eyes focus on hers. She nodded her head. "I love you, Sam. I'll do whatever it takes to make you forgive me, make you happy." He kissed her again. She let him slowly guide her to her bedroom. Turning her to sit on the bed, he slowly pushed her top up and off her body. He moved against her body pushing her down slowly he covered her body with his.

His kiss started out slow and gentle, softly moving across her mouth. His tongue caressed her lips and she opened her mouth. He stroked her soft warm mouth, boldly tasting the recesses of her mouth, dancing with her tongue. His kiss was hot and she could feel it all the way to her belly. His tongue stroked her tongue; she forced his out of her mouth and moved her tongue into his mouth, sucking in his hot breath. His breath filled her body becoming part of her.

He tasted like she always knew he would, like he smelled. She explored the cave of his mouth, stroking his tongue. The longer the kiss the more she could feel the desire hot and wild running through her body.

He broke the kiss; and moved from her lips, slowly nipping and kissing over the curve of her jaw to the pulse point in her neck sucking hard marking her as he wanted. He raised his head and watched her face, it was beautifully flushed a peachy pink and her eyes were a color he'd never seen before.

His next kiss was demanding and was filled with a passion they'd never shared. He made no bones about his intentions. The next kiss was hard and crushing. Sam could feel the thrill travel her body almost joining with the explosion he was causing by his touch on her breast.

He was fine tuning her into a blazing fire complete with flying sparks and wild sultry sounds. It was as if she had no boundary to contain her body that was burning away and melting with his.

Her moans and her movement underneath him were affecting him as much as their deep kisses and caresses. He'd never really known what to expect from her as a lover, but she was responding more than his wildest dreams. She knew just where to press her body against his. He matched and raised her movement against his body.

He kissed the tops of her breasts. She was gorgeous, sexy hot, and making sounds he'd only dreamed. He nipped at her gently, caressing her. She felt the desire pulling at her center, burning through her.

She'd wanted this man for over a decade. If this didn't feel so real, so hot and wild, she would have thought she was dreaming. But every inch of her skin, her body tingled with a fire that needed to be put out; fire that plainly stated that she was alive. No dream had ever felt this good or this real. No, she was not dreaming.

Sounds exhaled from her throat, sounds of desire filled the room. The sound of her made a new file in his mind, one he'd pull out and listen to often. Those sounds burned their way into his soul, along with other parts of her that were already there.

He raised his head to watch her face, she took his breath away. He knew she was ready, but he wanted to make this last as long a possible. He tore his eyes from hers and watched as his hands and fingers caressed her silky breasts that he'd so often dreamed about. She was more than Jack had ever dreamed, much more than he would ever feel that he deserved.

He'd seen her naked before. He had not been able to resist when he touched that ancient devise and spent two weeks invisible.

He'd watched her shower several times, even stood in the shower behind her; but had never touched her. He'd slipped into her car as she left the base and spent one night at her house just watching everything she did.

She'd sensed his presence more than once and even called out for him, but he'd only been able to answer her one time. He'd sat on a bench watching her naked profile behind a plastic shower curtain in the locker room. It was the only time he was far enough away that she couldn't reach him. He was invisible, but he wasn't sure she wouldn't get in one good punch. Maybe kick his butt.

This same perfectly gorgeous hot woman was writhing under him, moaning deep within her throat making her body almost vibrate. It certainly did his. She wanted him. Him! It was almost more than Jack could believe.

He bent to her lips and kissed her gently sucking her lower lip between his teeth, gently teasing it. He traced the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue, then let his mouth cover hers in a crushing blazing kiss. She could feel his breath against her mouth, filling her with his scent and taste.

His breathing became labored as his throat seemed to tighten. She reached for the hem of his tee-shirt and pushed it up his shoulders, over his head and off. Her hands roamed his hard toned back. He had kept up his fitness exercises and Jack had the hard body of a much younger man. His frame was long and lanky, muscles flanked in rows that were still defined by rigorous hours in the gym. He covered her completely.

Jack felt a shock go through his body as their bodies tightly pressed skin-to-skin.

His face rested on her chest, his hot breath sweeping over her sensitive skin. He could feel her gasping for air, panting with anticipation. He moved to the side and slid his right hand down her belly teasing her skin with hot long fingers.

She let out a breath that sounded more like a squeal. The smell of her tore through him, making him lose even more control. He found her eyes, and fire traversed from his eyes to hers; transporting them to a time that only they shared.

She sought his lips and pressed her body to meet his. Her hands found his butt and pulled him even tighter. Jack stopped and looked at her one more time. She laid there, eyes glowing almost as if there was a Goa'uld within her, her long shiny blond hair spread out and over the pillow. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

He wasn't so sure how much more he could stand. He had never wanted any woman like he did her, but he wanted this to be so much more than just sex. He wanted Samantha Carter to know that he had made love to her. He wanted it to be the best for both of them.

As if she was reading his mind, she reached for him. She voice was soft, pleading, but her eyes were demanding. "I want you Jack."

"But I wanted to do so much more…….before……." He touched her face tracing her jaw and sweet lips.

"I know, but… I want you now. The rest…" He found her lips gently kissing them, trying to calm himself and reclaim his control. A shudder ran through his body, and she moved. He couldn't stop himself. He was drawn as a fly to honey.

Sam was breathing so hard and fast her breath was making little raspy noises with each exhale. He made love to her, passionate, sweet and wild all at the same time. He'd never felt anything so exquisite.

He raised his head and watched her face. "God, Sam." Each word seemed to glide on the hot breath that escaped from his mouth hitting her sensitive neck.

No zat blast had ever made her feel so electrified. But then no zat blast had ever made her feel good either.

He fell on top of her, both of them exhausted and out of breath. They lay like that for a long time, quiet and unable to move. Jack finally had enough energy to roll off her, but not enough to pull her with him. They lay on their backs; eyes closed breathing hard for quite some time.

"God, Carter, maybe I am too old for you. I really think much of that's gonna kill me."

"Well, after that I definitely want you alive." She said barely able to breathe enough to get the words out.

**TBC**

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry to be long in posting. RL takes much of my time lately. Thanks for all your reviews. They mean the world to me. I'm sorry to be so late in responsing to them, but I will. Thanks! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jack hit the button to change the song on the CD player. He didn't like that song; it was about a man who'd lost the woman in his life. He didn't want even a hint of that idea in Carter's mind.

He glanced at her profile. She was in deep thought watching out the window of his big truck as they made their way to the Cassie's.

She was the most beautiful woman in the world to Jack, had been from the first time she challenged him with her look of total confidence at their first meeting at Cheyenne Mountain.

She could feel his stare heating her skin as if it were the sun's heat magnified through the truck windows. She turned to catch him totally absorbed in her. "What is it?"

"Nuttin. Just admiring the scenery." He teased her.

"The scenery has been beautiful." She answered.

"It sure is." He grinned. He was so unused to being able to compliment her; it was hard for him to get the words out. They'd been traveling over two hours. They still had all day tomorrow and into tomorrow night to go before getting to the cabin after staying overnight with Cassie.

They had made a little small talk at first, and then they'd fallen into a compatible silence. They still had not broached the subject that was most on their minds. Both felt it would be best to wait until they reached the cabin. Although, their time spent making love this morning certainly made it much easier to wait.

Cassie was waiting for them outside when they made it to her apartment building. She threw her arms around Sam and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you two are here," she said emphasizing 'two.'

Sam smiled, but only nodded her head. She still didn't have any answers for Cassie but she didn't want to dissolution her. Cassie moved to Jack and hugged him just as hard. "How long are you guys staying?" She asked Jack.

"Not long, baby. We want to be on the road first thing in the morning. But we had to come and see our girl before we left for that long." Jack answered smiling at her.

"You know I'd have killed you if you didn't," she teased, taking them both by the arm and walking between them just like all daughters managed to do.

After going out for a rather lengthy and very enjoyable dinner during which they explained as much of the previous three weeks as Cassie's young soul could stand, they went back to her apartment to spend the night.

Sam and Jack both decided that Sam should sleep with Cassie and he would take the spare room. Both were afraid of not being able to control themselves in her apartment and Sam would have died of embarrassment if the young woman even thought she was… well..

Sam couldn't even think of stating the obvious in front of Cassie. It was way too early for her to want anyone else to know about the details of their shaky relationship.

Sam knew Cassie was grown, more than likely had a lover, but she didn't want to tell her 'almost' daughter about her own desires, even if it was obvious to the entire universe.

Sam also needed to apologize to Cassie, she still felt bad over slipping out on her with only a note for explanation the last time she had been here. And she wanted just a little alone time with her; after all was said and done, Cassie was the only child Sam had and probably would ever have. And she loved her in just that way.

Sam's luggage had been located by the airlines and Cassie had kept it here for her; it would go to the cabin too. But most of her personals were in a small bag still in Jack's truck.

"I'm just gonna go get my overnight." Sam informed Jack as she opened the front door. He stopped her by pulling her into his arms and kissed her. It was the first kiss they shared since he'd locked her seat belt when they started out.

The kiss was sweet and sensual, not passionate. But it still managed to make her heart speed up and brought a flush to her face. It was really a good idea for her to sleep with Cassie. She was 100 per cent sure of that.

He smiled at her and briefly touched her lips again with his. "I'll get it; my things are still in the truck too." She watched as he walked out of the apartment and entered the elevator. He winked at her just as the doors closed. She caught her breath and prayed that things would remain this calm between them.

After they were all in bed, Sam was running her fingers through Cassie's hair the same way she did all of the girl's life, every time she held her or slept with her. Her heart was so full of love for this girl; she couldn't help but remember the frightened face of a child that was so alone and almost abandoned to die in an underground containment room.

Sam had always known that she made the right decision to stay with her all those years ago; even had she died in the process with Cassie. Her life was messed up enough now, but she couldn't begin to think of the total wreck she'd have been if she was the type of person who could leave a child to die like that, alone and afraid.

"Cass, I'm sorry I left like I did. I really should've told you. But I was so afraid that Jack would find me. I know he explained what was going on so I won't bore you with details." Sam paused briefly as if trying not to remember, then added, "I love you Cass. Always have." Jack had explained most of it, but Cassie really wanted to hear all the details, she just didn't think Sam was ready to talk.

Maybe when they came back from the cabin, Sam would be more open to talking about her feelings and relationship with Jack to her. One thing Cassie had learned over all these years was that until Sam was ready to talk about something all you could do was wait.

"I know Sam. I love you too. All I want for you or Uncle Jack is for you to be happy. I really think you're headed there now." Cassie smiled, though it was too dark for Sam to see. She was happy for them. She'd waited a long time to see them together. She and her mother had always thought they belonged together and that someday they would find each other.

Cassie said a silent prayer to Janet. 'I sure hope you can see them, Mom. They're going to be so happy. I just know it." Both the women slipped off to a peaceful sleep and didn't wake until Jack jumped on the bed shaking them awake at 05:00 hours.

"For crying out loud, Uncle Jack, have you lost your mind? Leave me alone. Wake Sam. I don't have to get up."

"Oh yes you do, young lady. You think we're leaving without getting our quota of hugs and kisses," he said as he ticked her sides until she almost wet her pants.

"Stop, Uncle Jack, I'm too old for you to treat me this way," she said through her giggles.

"Too old! For crying out loud! You think you'll ever be too old for your old dad to tickle you silly?" He said smiling at her.

"Believe me, you won't Cass. Father's never think you're a grown woman. They always know better than you." Sam giggled with them. Cassie escaped and ran into the bathroom.

"What do you say? C'mere woman, you want me to tickle you too?" He laughed grabbing Sam and ticking her the same way he had Cassie.

"Oh…., …stop….. Jack………stop…… …really I do have to pea…bad……..Jack…..stop…. …please." She begged through her giggles, trying to get away.

He suddenly stopped tickling and dove for her lips, surprising her. This time the kiss was passionate. Cassie came back from the bathroom laughing.

"Oh gross! You two get a room…just not here!" She laughed as they both looked up at her.

"Get used to it." Jack exclaimed looking deeply into Sam's eyes. She wasn't sure if he meant Cassie or her or both.

"Okay, are we going for breakfast or are you two just leaving?" Cassie asked breaking their heated stare.

"Are you hungry, Cass? If you want to go eat we will." Jack answered.

"No, really I just want to get back in that bed!" She laughed yawning.

"Okay, then we'll go on. It's early we'll stop on the way out of town and get something to eat. You have classes today?" Sam asked.

"My first is at eleven. So I have a lot more sleep time." Cassie answered and she hugged Sam and then Jack. "You guys let me know when you get to the cabin."

"We'll make it to the cabin tonight, but it'll be late." Jack answered. "We'll call you though." He hugged her again and kissed her head. "You know I'm always just as close as your phone." He reinforced with a look she knew well. She was the one person in Jack's life that he'd been able to love openly, until now. And Cassie loved every minute of his affection.

"I love you guys, but now I'm going back to sleep. Lock the door, please."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The crunching sound of rocks and the slow movement of the truck woke Sam from her sleep as they pulled into the drive at Jack's cabin. "We're here, Carter. You wake?"

"Yeah. I am." They got out and took as much of their bags and supplies as they could in one load. Jack had purchased a few food supplies at the last gas station, enough to get by until they could go to the grocery store tomorrow. After they unloaded all they intended for the night, Jack showed Sam to her room. He'd insisted that when they got to the cabin, they would get some sleep, so that they'd be rested and ready the next day. They both knew that meant sleeping alone.

Sam didn't argue she was too tired from the long drive and not being able to move much to want to do anything but sleep. It was after 23:00 hours. They could better face whatever tomorrow brings with a fresh mind and body.

At 07:00 hours the next morning Sam felt her bed sink and a warm body pressed against her. She wasn't awake enough to open her eyes, but her skin began to tingle as Jack slowly moved his long fingers up and under her sleep top. She felt his warm hand close around her breast. His lips left warm soft kisses up her neck across her jaw and landed on her lips.

Coming completely awake, she kissed him back, stopping to breath he looked into her eyes asking permission. Her only answer was to pull him back to her lips. Their kisses quickly became heated as if they had not been to this mountain and back already.

He raised his head to look at her. He had pushed her sleep tank-top up and it wrapped across the top of her breasts. All she had on her bottom was a pair of very small blue bikini panties. He couldn't help but notice the color matched her eyes. He just bet she had a bra the same color.

Smiling, looking up her body catching her eyes with his, he whispered, "I love you, Sam. I love the way you look too." The fire in her eyes matched his words, and all she could do was wait. She wanted him just as much as she had the first time.

That had never happened before with Sam, not that she'd had many lovers. Her job and her self-control had kept her lovers to a minimum, not to mention that Jack O'Neill had filled her heart just about as long as she'd known him and she always felt guilty with any other man, including Pete Shanahan, to whom she'd been engaged.

It had always seemed that one time was enough for her to scratch that itch. But that wasn't so with Jack, she couldn't wait for him to make her feel like he had at her house before leaving Colorado Springs.

He could feel the electricity flow from his body to hers as if it completely wrapped them in its current and amplified their already charged bodies into flames. He didn't think he'd be able to make this last anywhere nearly as long as he had their first time.

They had waited too many years and put this off until it was more like a bonfire consuming them body and soul. It was as if they just continued where they had stopped two days ago.

"Sam," he wanted to tell her he couldn't last, but he couldn't get the words out. They seemed glued to his throat almost choking him. Sam seemed to sense what was wrong and just pulled him tighter to her body an open invitation to take whatever he pleased from her.

Afterwards they both lay exhausted, half asleep and half awake for several minutes before either could move to gather the sheet to pull back over their sweat cooled skin.

He pulled her to him and held on for dear life, all the while praying that he would never lose her. He didn't think he could live through it, especially not after the last two days. They had to have that talk today.

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading and especially for your reviews! I love reading your comments…**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jack lay in bed beside her naked body. They were still in the guess room. He could never remember being this sated and yet wanting a woman so much at the same time.

He'd been watching Sam sleep for over an hour. It was 14:00 hours and after their last lovemaking session, or maybe if he was honest, their wild sex early this morning, they had both slept half the day away. Apparently their exhausted bodieswere still cravingthe sleep they had both missed during the last three week.

Having achieved at least this level of communication, they'd slept the peace of contented sleepThey snuggled close, wrapped in each other's arms, and intertwined their legs almost as soon as the sheet had covered them. Neither had been able to say a word after that, both fell into a deep sleep.

Jack had lain awake a large part of last night worrying about what would happen now that they were at the cabin, together. So when he got up to go the restroom early he couldn't help but crawl in bed with her. He was drawn to Carter almost as if she was covered in some alien pheromone.

But watching her as she'd slept so peacefully; he had not been able to resist touching her, just as now. She'd slept long enough and he couldn't resist touching her beautiful peach colored skin.

His fingers ran slowly over her toned stomach, making Jack want to make love to her again. He keep a slow soft touch, across and then back over her tummy, moving closer to her exposed breasts with each caress.

He finally moved his eye contact from her breasts to her eyes. She was watching him. Neither one blinked, they just stared at each other unable to look away. Jack continued to caress her as his lips found hers and he kissed her, briefly brushing his lips with hers.

"You always play that rough, Carter?" He asked coming up to breathe. She gave him a sultry grin, but didn't answer. "I brought all that stuff you left at my apartment in DC." He smirked at her.

"Good. We'll need it." She said it so suddenly that it caught him off guard. Did he really know his Carter or not? He was beginning to wonder just what he'd been missing.

"Really?" Sam giggled at the surprise in his voice.

"What's the matter, general? You don't think I'm feminine enough to enjoy sex?"

"What?!" His look of utter shock made her giggle more. "No. Carter, no. For crying out loud! Now why would you say that?"

She didn't answer. She just let her eyes travel over his naked body, making him feel a little exposed as his eyes become darker by the moment. 

Jack almost jumped off the bed when she lowered her lips to the his stomach and begin kissing lower and lower.

"Carter?" He wasn't sure what he was asking, neither was she.

"Yeah?"

He just flopped back on the bed, "Give me a minute." He was breathing hard, and his words were a struggle to get out.

Sam crawled up his body and lay on top of him, causing him to open his eyes and look at her. She was smiling. "You liked?"

"What?" How could she not think 'I liked'? But he didn't say that.

"Yeahsureyabetcha."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just didn't expect it." He watched her as she tried to read his eyes. "Really, Sam. I loved it. Now can I repay the gift?"

"Not yet." She said moving her face to lie on his chest, closing her eyes. "We have to talk before any more sex."

"Well, can I make love to you then?" He quietly asked. She raised her head and their eyes locked.

"I was making love to you." She softly replied. "But I'm ready to talk now." She said rolling off him and pulling the sheet with her. Sam made her way to the bathroom and Jack just let his head thump back down on the bed.

He wasn't prepared for all the surprises he found her to be. He really only knew the competent Air Force officer and the tough as nails soldier. He'd loved her so long, but he'd never thought she'd be this hot or this much into sex. Sarah would have never…. Well maybe he shouldn't even try to compare the two, to look so much alike they were as different as two women could be, yet he'd loved them both more than life itself.

Sam stuck her head out of the bathroom door, "You coming, 'Jack'?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes and an invitation in her voice. Realizing she'd changed her mind, he quickly jumped up, walked across the bed and leaped at her. She giggled at the sight of him almost jumping on the bed. Clinging to her with both arms wrapped around her slightly lifting her from the floor. He could be such a child.

"Yeahsureyabetcha." He wasn't sure why she was still okay with this, but being a man and a man in love, he wasn't going to say anything to stop it.

She pulled him into the shower and they made love this time slowly, sensually, starting with slowly soaping each other all over and ending with him paying her back for earlier.

After they left the shower completely stated and clean, Jack led her into the kitchen and made them coffee, eggs and toast.

Setting their plates down on the table and sitting next to her, he asked, "You want to have that talk now or go into town to get some groceries and early dinner? I know this great place." He was half hoping she'd agree to go, that would mean he had a chance of keeping her here longer if they could wait to talk.

Sam looked up at him with a serious look on her pretty clean face. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she is. No make up and hair wet and slicked back from her face seemed to make her brilliant blue eyes stand out more.

Her gaze never left his. "We're just not good at this talking thing are we?" She asked and tried to smile but couldn't quite make it.

Jack moved closer to her taking both her hands. "I love you, Carter. I'll do anything. Please just try to let me make up for what I've done."

"Jack, it's not only you. I know there are a lot of things I'm guilty..…"

"No, Sam. Wait." His eyes were glassy and held hers tightly. "You were right. I should have answered your messages. There was no excuse, no reason, for me to avoid you. You're one of my best friends, for crying out loud, not to mention the woman I love with all my heart. I was just so stupid."

Tears shone in his eyes and he blinked hard to stop them. Sam couldn't stand it. She pulled him to her and he leaned into her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Well you're right about that. You were stupid. What were you thinking? Why didn't you realize it would hurt me?" She asked softly her face pressed against his shirt, and though she had almost hated him for that she couldn't now. She had been able to let her anger go while on Labronia.

She'd had time to process and analyze the reasons he'd given her while tied up in his apartment, although very little was said. She heard his words again and again in her mind. _"Are you sure you're… well, you? ….. 'Cause my Carter would never let me touch her, let alone be pressed naked against me all hot and bothered…… You aren't a clone are you?" _

Sam had always known how self effacing he was. He really couldn't believe she wanted him, loved him. She had heard it is his voice. And after really thinking about it, she couldn't blame him, knowing him the way she did and realizing she had basically left him for Pete. It was no wonder he was so distant with her at the cabin right after her father's death and afterwards when they returned to the SGC. Jack had really believed she had stopped loving him.

"Carter, I didn't think…. I didn't think it would hurt you… And….I…..I uh…..guess I was just thinking of myself. I loved you too much and it hurt that you didn't love me. So I just tried to avoid you. But it never entered my mind that you would be so upset over going to Atlantis. I knew you'd rather play with the Asgard toys, but Atlantis… I thought……well, I guess I was wrong."

She thought about that trip to the cabin after her father's death. She'd thought it was to work things out between them, to start a relationship. But in reality that had only been her perception visualized through the pain of her father's death and his dieing words to her.

Jacob had made her admit, if only to herself, that Pete didn't come close to making her happy. Pete was asking for more of her than she could give because she already belonged to Jack.

But she never told Jack. That was so much of the problem. They never told the other anything. Never said the words. She'd had to admit if he'd been engaged to someone else it would have made her distant and hesitant too.

But now she really did believe he loved her. She really believed everything he had admitted when she'd tied him to the bed and since. She believed it because the truth was in his voice and in his eyes.

Then there was the fact that he had come looking for her and retired to do it. He'd actually told the President what was going on and why. Begged the President to give her anything she wanted including her commission back. Jack had used his friendship as well as all markers with the President not for himself but for her.

"Well I didn't want Atlantis. And that hurt." But God help her, she still wanted to punish him just not enough to lose him. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but Sam was still hurt.

She'd released the anger, but her feelings about the whole thing were still tender. She knew she'd forgive him, because she loved him too much, loved his touch too much, loved just being in the same place with him.

"What can I do Sam, how can I make it up?" He was at a loss. He didn't know how to fix this.

She did believe what he'd said that afternoon in his apartment, _"I'm not the one who sent you to Atlantis. I tried to stop it; I knew you'd want to be head over heels involved with the Asgard stuff. But the President and the Joint Chief wanted you. They wanted it on your record. Said you deserved to be a General and this appointment would ensure that you got there sooner."_

She wished he'd been man enough to explain this to her before she went to Atlantis.

"That's the part I'm not sure about. I want to trust you. I've trusted you with my life for so long. " She stopped short.

Sam was just as bad as Jack when it came to explaining her feelings and emotions or sharing herself with someone so intimately. It was much easier just to use actions, which had worked for them in the past; but now they had to learn to put some things in the spoken word.

"You can. I just didn't believe you cared for me. I… I.. guess I thought you really stopped caring in that way when you had Pete."

There it was.

The truth from Jack O'Neill.

The real reason he stopped being a close friend and gave up hope of ever having her in his life in any kind of intimate way. She'd suspected it. But for him to actually put words to the idea gave it credence, made it the truth. Truth that she could face and try to dig their way out of this hole they were in.

And yet there was no anger in his voice or his eyes, only hurt and pain and fear. She suddenly realized that she'd never told Jack that she had accepted Pete's proposal or tried to end their 'thing' between them. She'd let him hear from someone else. No wonder he'd let her go so easily, she'd given him no choice.

She had seen the hurt in his face with she handed him the ring box. She had wanted him to say something, anything to stop her. But she really knew when she handed it to him that he'd never say anything to influence her decision. He'd always let her make her own decisions. He was there to support her, but had let her have all the lead way he could.

"Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry for that. I hurt you with Pete. I'm standing here holding all this against you, as if it was all your fault never thinking how that hurt you."

"No, Sam. I was happy that you were happy. I… I… just thought you'd moved on. It had been three years since anything was hinted at between us. After Daniel…… ….left us…and came back…….We weren't the same. I know it was because I pushed you away. I did. But it was because I couldn't stand being so close to you and not being able to touch you. I needed you so much. But I should have done something about it, not……."

"Stop, Jack. Let's not bring that back into this. We're finally over that part. You only did what you had to at the time to survive. I understood how much Daniel's lost hurt you. I also know you close off when you can't deal with the pain. Teal'c helped me with that back then and with the hurt I was feeling towards you. He knows you as well as anyone." She smiled at Jack.

"Maybe that's why I couldn't answer your messages. 'Cause I really wanted to just hear your voice. I did. I just couldn't bring myself to make the call." Jack looked at her almost desperately. If she could forgive him for the way he'd treated her after Daniel's year of flying around in the sky, then just maybe there was hope for him now.

"Jack, I really want to believe that. I do." She could feel the pain coming from him. He was afraid he'd lose her, maybe more afraid than she was of losing him.

"Then say you forgive me, baby. I can't lose you. Not now. I'm miserable without you."

"Then tell me why you gave me to Pete so freely?" Jack's shock was apparent.

"What?!" ……… "What does that mean?" He didn't understand the question….. When had she ever been his to give?

"Why didn't you stop me from marrying him? ……If you loved me?"

"I only wanted you to be happy, Sam. I couldn't ask you not to have a life." He pulled back from her, fidgeting with her drying hair as it fell over her shoulders.

"No? Then how could you say you loved me if you could let me go so easily? When I found out about Kerry, I couldn't do my job. All I could think about was that you were with her, touching her."

"Oh, Sam. Sam… I loved you then. But you have to remember I had no claim on you. Hell, we had never even kissed that we both remembered. How could I presume to think you'd want an ol' war horse on his way out, over a young good looking man that could offer you a family? Hell, Sam. I couldn't interfere with your happiness."

She stared at his eyes. He really believed that. He did. It made her want to slap him. How could someone so kind and generous, someone who always put everything and everyone about his own personal needs and wants, above his own life, believe he wasn't good enough for her? Yeah. She wanted to slap him!

"You're such a damn fool Jack O'Neill. Interfere? Don't you know you are my happiness? My family? Always have been?"

She paused and looked at him sadly, "Why couldn't you fight for me?" Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face.

That was it.

That was what had hurt her the most; he was so willing to let her go. That was the reason she'd been so unhappy the last four years. He just let Pete have her, just left her alone even without many phone calls after he went to DC, and then he'd just let her go off to Atlantis with not even a word.

There was a long pause. She searched his eyes looking for an explanation.

"I had no choice." He was begging her to understand. He was too old to make a fool of himself, to jeopardize her career and his for something he didn't believe she'd want in the first place.

"You always have a choice Jack. You just chose the easy way out."

"No, Sam. That's not it."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"I'm not getting into a Jack and Daniel banter."

He drew her back into his arms and held her against his body. "I love you Sam. I'll never be that stupid again. You'll have to kill me to get me away from you now. I promise you that. Just say you won't leave me. Please say you forgive me."

**TBC **

_Thanks for reading and especially for your reviews. They really make this writing experience fun! I'm really sorry that I'm not able to post this daily that was my plan. But as we all know, make a plan and watch it go out the window! RL is really taking hold! Pop's back in the hospital. He's having TI's or some type of blood pressure problems causing him to lose consciousness. Thanks for all your inquiries and concern about him. _


	19. Chapter 19

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sam stared at the congealed eggs and cold toast sitting on the table as she held onto Jack, tears streaming down her face. This was hard. Even harder than she'd thought it would be. And there was more to come.

Somehow she had to try and explain what she'd seen in that vision and what had happened to her when she turned on that ancient devise. Only she wasn't sure what happened herself and she still wasn't sure what part Jack had to do with the Seer's vision of Atlantis' destruction.

But she couldn't take any more right now and she didn't think he could either. She loved the feel of his arms and his body pressed so tightly against hers. She had longed for and waited for this for so long that it was too much like a dream. But it was a dream she wanted to keep having.

"Jack, let's do go into town. Is that great place you know open early? How should I dress?" She asked pulling away enough to look at him.

"It opens at 16:00 hours. By the time we get dressed and get into town it should be open. It's nice, but you won't need formal ware." He searched her face as he spoke, wanting desperately to hear her words of forgiveness, but dared not push.

Lowering his lips to hers he gently placed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. He loved her lips. He'd spent many hours that if added together would make days dreaming of her lips.

She offered a smile as he pulled back giving him some hope. At least she was still here. "Sam.."

"Let's wait to talk more, Jack. I'm tired and hungry. I'm not going anywhere. Are you?"

"Oh, hell no. Not unless you kick my ass out."

"I won't do that, it's your cabin." She replied softly then moved from the kitchen toward the bedroom to get dressed.

He watched her walk away holding herself as proudly as she ever did, but there was still a great sadness about her that he'd never seen on his Carter. He'd almost pay someone to kick his ass for hurting her. Had he done it on purpose? Did he really want to get back at her for Pete? Or was he just a damn coward when it came to love? He wasn't sure. She'd forced some feelings to the surface about Pete that he had refused to admit to before.

Jack O'Neill had lived an abhorrent life before SG1. He still felt he'd have to wallow in Purgatory forever for all the evil he'd done in the name of good. But at least, he'd progressed himself to Purgatory, being a good Catholic at one point in his life.

He hoped that all the good he had accomplished through his tenure with the Stargate Program for the last eleven years had at least accomplished his merit from hell.

But now realizing how much he had hurt the most important person in his life he wasn't sure if he'd make it even to Purgatory if he couldn't make her feel better about herself. He wanted the old Carter back, the one that would and could kick his ass, the one that had an answer for every problem and knew it.

Jack sensed that there was something else wrong here. His life had depended on his ability to read people and sense danger his whole adult life. He was good at it too. It had kept him living, if not quite alive.

At least she was willing to stay and maybe they would be able to fix this. He put two more pieces of toast in the toaster and waited until they popped up. Buttering them and placing them on a plate with a cup of coffee he grabbed a cup for himself and followed Sam to the bathroom.

0o0o0o0oo0

They walked hand in hand down the street looking at each of the store windows they passed. Sam suddenly stopped and pulled him into one of the women's shops. She wasn't much for shopping, but a little sexy dress in the window had captured her attention. Jack wasn't sure why she pulled him into the store, but he enjoyed yet another side of Carter. He loved learning all her feminine traits. Her face had lit up the minute she looked into the window, her eyes sparkled and her smile lifted.

He thought his heart would burst. He felt so privileged to just witness this. Her smile had brought a smirk to his face. He couldn't wait to see what she was doing.

She stopped the first clerk available, "Excuse me, I want to see if you have that blue dress in the window in a size ten?"

"Of course. Right this way." They followed the clerk to the other side of the store and waited for her to find the right dress.

When she returned Sam took the dress and asked the clerk, "Do you have high heeled sandals to match this in a size 9?" The clerk led her to the dressing room and was soon back with a pair of sexy three and a half inch heels almost the same color and a very sexy, blue, lace bra and panty set.

Looking herself over in the three way mirrors, the dress was sexy, short, tight, and low cut with a soft flowing scowl neckline. It was a London blue topaz color and the top was sleeveless and made of a silky material overlay just a shade lighter in color. The skirt was the same heavy weight satiny material as the underlay of the top. It had a darker shine than the top, a slit up the back of the dress that stopped about three inches below her rounded hips.

The dress was fitted to her shapely body and struck her about two inches above her knees. She knew it would knock Jack's socks off. It was important to Sam that he really see her as sexy beautiful woman, she had wanted him to see her this way for so many years and had never had the opportunity. This little dress just might be the answer.

The sandals had straps that wound around her ankles, showing off her toned calves and shapely toes that she'd actually taken time to paint a pretty pink before they left the cabin.

When she walked out of the dressing room and waited for Jack to turn around she was as nervous as a high school senior waiting for her prom date.

Jack's eyes were all the confirmation she needed. They turned the darkest chocolate almost immediately and she could see the heat radiating from him. He couldn't find his tongue and was frozen to the spot, but she smiled anyway. She had accomplished her goal.

She walked toward him with a sexy sultry walk circling him as he twisted and turned trying to keep her in his sight. "You like, General O'Neill?"

"Uh.. emmm.. What?!!" His eyes traversed her body from head to toe. He stared at the shoes for several long moments wondering how they would feel wrapped around his body. Her long legs seemed to be even longer and God, this was the sexiest woman Jack had ever seen. She wasn't just beautiful. She was hot.

Her giggling brought him from his reverie. He still couldn't say anything but his expression was enough to let Sam know she'd really scored big time.

She took his hand and pulled him to her body kissing him hungrily, not caring who was in the shop. "I've got something special in mind after dinner, General," she whispered in his ear, her breath hitting his neck.

His grin was so wide his face seemed to change and his eyes almost glowed with desire. She took his hand and led him to the cashier. Getting control of himself enough to stop her from paying, he handed his credit card to the clerk. "No, this is my pleasure." He smiled at the clerk and then at Sam.

The clerk considered how good it would be to have someone who looked like him. She thought he was gorgeous, silver hair long enough to stick out everywhere, and dressed so nicely in his dark pants and white shirt. He was as sexy as any man she'd ever seen. She thought they made a handsome couple.

Sam stored her own clothes in the bag and they walked out of the store holding hands. Sam looked like a million dollars turning every head they met but neither of them noticed. They had eyes only for each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack made reservations before leaving the cabin so when they arrived at Thursday's they were led immediately to a table in the back of the room. It was isolated and the area was filled with soft light. This was the nicest restaurant in town, white table cloth and all.

Jack watched as Sam moved more gracefully than he'd ever noticed before. She was the epitome of sensual femininity and he dared to hope that she was all his. She held tight to his hand as they followed the woman as she seated them and then left them with a menu and went back to order the wine that Jack had requested.

Sam looked around the restaurant. "This really is nice. I love the feel of it, cozy and romantic." Her voice was low as she met his eyes.

Her skin seemed to burn with the intensity of his gaze, his eyes finally moving from her breasts to her eyes. The dress was very fitted to her curves. The silky top gathered in soft folds from her shoulders over each breast forming a soft scowl neck coming to a very low rounded v-point between her full breasts.

The bra fit just so that it pulled her in and lifted her up and there was no evidence of it in the front of the dress, only creamy full breasts exposed just a couple of inches above her nipples.

His throat was thick and he had to clear it to answer her. "Yeah, it's nice. Best here….. Carter. ….uhmmm Sam. You… look like a million in that dress. I.. .. I can't keep my eyes off you." He had to force himself to focus on her eyes, which were even bluer from the reflection of the color of the dress.

"I'm glad you like it. When I saw it in the window I thought you would." She smiled sweetly at him their eyes locking again.

"The dress is beautiful, but it's what's in the dress that makes it look so good, and what I love the most." The waiter stood waiting for Jack to taste the wine. He lifted his wine glass to his lips then looked back at the waiter. "It's good. Thank you."

Jack waited until the waiter filled Sam's glass and then his and left before he offered a toast to her. "To us, Sam." He wanted to say more but couldn't come up with the right words.

She raised her glass to his and their gaze sparked with an intensity that burned through both of them. "To our future." She finished.

Jack sat the wine glass down and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Carter, I love you so much." He leaned over to kiss her briefly then squeezed her fingers. She didn't say the words. She just couldn't get them out. But her eyes gave her away, he had no doubt that she cared for him and that he'd make her forget all the hurt and pain that he'd caused in her life.

"Dance with me." She asked her eyes never leaving his. She needed to feel his arms around her. She stood and pulled him to his feet. Hand in hand they moved to the small dance floor. There was another couple on the floor, but neither seemed to notice. 

Jack pulled her against his hard body, wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand in his close to his heart. He buried his head in her hair. He loved her hair. It was long, wavy, and flowed around her shoulders. The soft light brought out the lighter blond highlights and made her look like an angel.

She weaved her body even tighter against him, and her face pressed at his neck. The heels on the sandals made her almost as tall as him, and her breath against his neck was turning his inside to mush and his outside to steel. The music was slow and soft and they did little more than sway against each other, but their bodies were electrified.

She kissed his neck and his arms tightened pressing her into his hardening length that was being trapped between them. Her hips glued against him and her movement was a little more than the music warranted. Jack whispered in her ear, "Carter, unless you want me to push you against the nearest wall stop, for crying out loud." He was panting, and fire filled eyes were staring into hers which only made her press her body into his more.

Sam raised her head from his shoulder and sought out his lips. The kiss was scorching, passionate and lasted a little too long. Jack took a step back all the while never losing their eye contact. The fire of desire filled both their eyes. "We have to stop dancing…." Jack panted out. He couldn't finish his statement. Pulling her off the dance floor and back to the table, he pulled out her chair and then sat down.

"You know that could kill someone my age, don't you." He smiled wickedly at her, trying to lighten the mood between them. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently, breathing hot breath on each finger, their eyes focused on each other's.

She smiled and his heart almost stopped. He wondered how he'd ever managed to keep her at arms length all these years. Leaning into him and placing her hand behind his neck, she pulled him close to her lips and whispered against them. "You think we could get this to go?" She followed with a brief kiss against his lips, and pulled back just a fraction to see his eyes.

Jack was surprised once more by this woman. Her eyes were filled with hot desire and he thought his throat would close off from the overwhelming emotion.

"Oh, Sam. I want to show you off. And I want to give you a night you won't forget, please?" He was divided. He wanted to push her back over the table and screw her brains out, but he wanted to show her he could be more than a horny old soldier too.

"You've already done that, Jack." She whispered against his lips kissing him once more before leaning back into her chair. "But if you want to 'show me off' well, I guess I can hold it together for a while longer, but I warn you, you're caging a tiger," she said giving him a sultry look.

"Hell, Sam, why did you wait all these years to let me see this side of you?" He was teasing her, but truth was he really wanted to know the answer to that, also wondering who had benefited from this sexy, bold Carter.

She looked completely sober and honest as her body tensed, her eyes found his, and she answered in a voice that had lost all its seduction, "We had a universe to save, Jack. Then when we could, you didn't want me." Sadness filled her person, and Sam almost jumped from her chair and walked as fast as she could in the heels to the ladies' room.

She'd barely closed the door before a sob shook her body and tears filled her eyes. She quickly pulled a paper towel from the tray and dabbed at her eyes. She didn't want to spoil this evening. She really was having a good time; the comment had just hit her the wrong way. It brought back the pain and rejection she felt from him all that time ago when he'd invited her to the cabin along with Daniel and Teal'c.

The door opened and Jack walked into the ladies restroom announcing "If there's any one here you'll need to leave now."

She raised her head as he entered the room, listening to his announcement, she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in here, Jack?"

"I.. I… didn't want you upset. What happened Sam, what did I say?"

She squared off and stood her distance, looking at her shoes. "I love these shoes, but it's really hard to walk in them." Raising her head she stared at him. Waiting. But he didn't say anything for a while.

Suddenly he pulled her into his embrace and whispered in her ear, "Shoes must be broken in to feel like their all yours."

"I know." She couldn't make her self move from his arms. "Are you willing to wait, Jack, until that happens?"

"Like a dog at your feet, Carter, a dog at your feet." He breathed into her hair, hoping she'd give him time to prove that.

Sam adjusted the distance between them just enough to see his face. "I'm hungry."

**TBC**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all your feedback. It makes the writing more fun! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Twenty**

He kissed her lips briefly afraid to do more. She pulled him back to her lips and returned the kiss; only Sam's kiss was deep and filled with longing.

"I thought you were hungry, Carter?" He whispered against her neck.

"Oh, I am, but I guess since you've gone to all this trouble to get us here, we should eat first. I'm guessing we'll need the energy." But this time her voice didn't have a hint of sensuality or sultriness; only honesty.

"Okay." He said, not sure yet how to take this side of the woman he loved, but he wouldn't make the mistake to tease her about it again for a long time.

He kissed her once more then taking her hand they walked out of the ladies room and back to their table. The odd thing was that no one saw them, it was still early for the dinner crowd and the place only had two other couples and they weren't looking at anything other than each other. Jack guessed that neither couple was married to each other.

He seated Sam then himself, picking up the menu he said, "The steaks here are great, but so is the seafood. The trout is the best I've ever had. It has a crab-mushroomy-cheesy type sauce. But it's different. Sara loved…….." He caught himself before he finished that statement. Would he ever learn he didn't know how to talk? Or maybe not talk. Quickly looking up at her to access the damage he held his breath.

She smiled. "It's okay, Jack. You loved her didn't you?"

"Of course. But I haven't thought about Sara in a long time. It's brings back to much pain."

"I can understand that. Maybe 'us' will remind you more of the happy times." She spoke softly catching his eyes, waving her hand between them. "I want to know about her…. …and Charlie." She waited for his reply, but he didn't say anything just looked at her sadly.

"Sam, I want to tell you about him, I do. But I can't right now." He shot her a pleading look.

"It can wait for a time when you want to tell me. Tonight is about us." She smiled making sure he understood she was okay with his comment and his not wanting to talk about it.

Jack took her hand bringing her fingers to his lips. Sam felt the electricity between them. It was as if it was an actual entity. She'd never had many serious boyfriends, not even as a teen. As an adult, they had been just as scarce. Her only committed experience, Hanson, had turned into disaster.

She'd always been interested in learning new things and science had been her first love. Most men found it hard to take being second to anyone or anything when it came to the women they wanted in their lives. So her inability to maintain a relationship became even harder as she got older.

Then she started work on the Stargate Program and all her time was filled for the next couple of years. After becoming a member of SG1 and meeting Jack O'Neill, she stopped even trying to connect outside of Stargate Command. Her life was filled with work she loved, true friends who would actually give their lives for her, more adventure than ninety-nine percent of the populace only dreamed and one sexy, sarcastic Colonel to fill her own dreams.

For the first six years at the SGC, Sam had never even thought of dating. Janet had forced her into blind dates from time to time, but nothing lasting until Pete. What a fiasco that had turned into! But he had taught her one thing, if it did come hard, she wanted to love and be loved.

Jack's hot breath at her ear suddenly brought her back from her reverie. He whispered again, "I asked what you wanted to order." His lips found the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy and then trailed down her jaw to her lips ending in a scorching kiss.

"Uh…. Uh… Why don't you order for me?" She had lost her appetite for food, but she knew she needed to eat. The only thing she'd put in her mouth today, besides Jack, was the piece of toast he'd brought to the bedroom this morning and insisted she eat.

Jack ordered a steak and the trout. He asked the waiter to divide each between them. He wanted her to taste both because this really was his favorite place in the world to eat.

They sat holding hands and just looking at each other without saying anything else. He kissed her several times. Not able to refrain from touching her, his fingers softly traveled the length of her arm across her shoulders and up her long sensuous neck. Sam's body was tingling and she was using everything in her to keep from moving herself against the chair.

He gazed deep into her eyes, holding her captive with a feral look of wild desire. He slowly found her lips and she pulled at his neck as if she couldn't get close enough to his mouth.

The kiss was brutal and searing, lasting much too long for the public place they were. Jack's hand slipped between her thighs and slowly pushed its way upward. Sam slammed her hand tightly down on his, holding him still.

She smiled up at his handsome face, the longing and desire exposed for all to see. "We need to stop or I think we're going to embarrass ourselves." She quickly pecked his lips then pushed herself farther from him.

The waiter chose that moment to refill their wine glasses. "Is there anything else, Jack?"

"No, no thanks Harry." Harry left the table and Sam turned to Jack.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's been here years. Good man. Oh, I'm sorry, I should've introduced you."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I know you had other things on your mind." She giggled.

"Do you really?" He asked, his expression becoming serious.

"Of course."

"No, I mean… …do you really forgive me?" Jack's whole face pleaded for a positive response.

"Jack, I have forgiven you, or I wouldn't be here. But…"

He interrupted her before she finished her sentence. "But… there's always a but…..'' Sam took his hand and intertwined their fingers, making him look back at her.

"I do forgive you; it's just that it still hurts. I'll overcome these feelings as long as you're open and honest with me. I know now, that you never meant to hurt me." She smiled at him. "But I do want us to talk this out, it's the only way it won't come back to bite us."

The waiter brought their order and Jack watched Sam for a few minutes. As soon as the waiter left, he reached for her hand and their eyes met.

"I intend to be honest, Sam, not only with you but with myself. There are still a few things we'll need to say to each other when we get home, but I want you to enjoy this food." He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. She knew there was something he wanted to say, but she didn't push. He was right, they did need to eat and she was hungry.

After they had finished eating, Harry placed a piece of the best looking chocolate cake that Sam had ever seen in front of her. She smiled up at him then at Jack. "I don't think I can hold it." But all the time Jack was forking it. He brought the cake to her lips and when the smell overwhelmed her, she had no choice but to open her mouth.

Sam slowly sucked the decadent morsel into her mouth with a moan, bringing to Jack's mind the sounds she'd made only this morning. He's body responded just as it had earlier and he quickly looked away from her face, a picture of bliss.

She watched his reaction to her little show and smiled as she took the fork from his shaking hand. Cutting a small bite from the piece she offered it to him, their eyes never breaking contact.

He took the bite and quickly removed the fork from her fingers. "I think we should get this to go." She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Get one for in the morning too." She softly asked. He chuckled, pulling her into his side and softly kissed her lips, tasting the chocolate and Sam. And God help him, she tasted better.

0o0o0o0oo0

Jack helped Sam into the truck, then handed her the cake box. He'd ordered a whole cake. Moving to his side of the truck he lifted himself in and looked at her watching him.

"We really need a few groceries before we head back. Okay with you?" He grinned at her.

"Sure." They stopped at the Wal-Mart and quickly filled a basket with supplies and food stuff. They moved down the grocery aisles as fast as possible just randomly picking up items and tossing them into the basket; never seeing all the heads that turned their way. When they had finished, they stopped at the meat counter and Jack ordered several steaks and a couple varieties of fish. Sam picked up a large bag of shrimp.

"We good?" Jack asked.

"No, we don't have any veggies." She smiled, knowing how much he disliked her choice of foods.

"You mean grass?" He teased pulling her to him quickly and kissing her.

"If you say so." After picking out the vegetables and different lettuces she wanted, they stopped at the deli and had several types of deli meats sliced.

"You'd think we aren't coming back into town." Sam joked looking at the basket.

"Not for a while. I want you all to myself for as long as I can get away with it."

She blushed, thinking of what that would mean.

0o0o0o0o0

Sam was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and taking off her make up. Jack was perched on the toilet watching her. She smiled down at him. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just like watching you." She leaned over and their lips brushed briefly.

"Just a few more minutes." She said as she finished her face. He sat playing with her mascara tube.

"Uh.. Jack.. you wan'na let me.. uh.. be alone?"

"Why?" He looked startled.

"Well, because I need to pee." She answered giggling. He chuckled.

"You want me to move?"

"No, I want you to leave." She smirked at him.

"Why, it's not like I've never seen you pee before. I've watched over your six many times while you peed in the field." He smirked back at her.

"Jack, this is different."

"How?"

"It just is. It's not something you want to do in front of the man you love."

He stopped dead still. "You love me Sam?"

"You know I do." He stood and pulled her into his arms and just held her a few minutes, absorbing the feel of her along with the words that had just left her mouth.

"But it's so good to hear it."

"I love you, Jack O'Neill. I love you." He raised his head from her neck; her eyes were vivid windows opening to her soul. Her heart was exposed as never before for him. He knew he didn't need to blow this, so he just kissed her trying to express all the love that was in his heart. No words meant he couldn't put his foot back in his mouth.

He dropped his forehead to hers and just stared into her eyes. "I don't mind watching you pee, I kinda like it, actually." He smiled as he moved out of her embrace and out of the room, but he didn't shut the door and neither did she.

Sam had never been in any relationship where the bathroom door was open and she was on the toilet. What depth that had for her! It brought tears to her eyes. There was intimacy and then there was true intimacy, something she'd never experienced. She knew she was about to with the man she'd loved for so long.

This side of Jack gave her the courage to want to open up to him. She knew she'd be able to tell him everything that was in her heart. But first, there was something else she wanted first.

She washed her hands and came out of the bathroom. Jack was sprawled across the bed still watching her. He was stripped down to his boxers. She had removed her dress before going into the bathroom and only had on her blue bra and panties.

She moved like a tigress across the room, almost stalking him. His body quickly reacted to the change in her demeanor. She slowly placed one knee on the bed, then the other and inched across the bed, kneeling over his naked chest looking down at him wanton longing on her face.

She slid the panties off, kicking them from her feet. She slowly straddled his body, so that he could see her every move vividly, showing him what he wanted to see.

He held his breath, remembering this exact pose from the first time in his apartment in DC. All that was missing was the restraints. As if reading his mind, she reached in the nightstand drawer beside the bed and held up the pink fur cuffs smiling down at him with a twisted smile. "You interested?"

**TBC **

_**Thanks for reading and especially for your reviews. I really appreciate all your concerns about Pop. Thanks for asking about him, he seems better. He is back at home, but we have to watch him closely. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Satisfaction of Revenge**

**Chapter Twenty One **

Jack looked at the cuffs dangling from her fingers above his head. She wouldn't, would she? He had to admit it was tempting, but he wasn't sure he really trusted her with those things. 

The cuffs seemed to bring something to the surface for Jack. Was it just the fact that she'd left him stripped naked tied to the bed and walked out of his house? Or was it more? He'd always trusted Carter with his life; that was until she accepted Pete's proposal and broke his heart. 

He'd had to admit that he could have, should have stopped her. But it had hurt terribly that she'd gone as far as to accept another man's proposal. 

Then he still remembered vividly the feeling of being left behind, naked and vulnerable, tied to a bed. It had been a feeling of utter devastation. The embarrassment of another man finding him like that was still too fresh in his mind, even if it was one he trusted to keep it to himself. That and the feelings of doubt that Sam was completely his, seemed to be evident on his face. 

"Is Teal'c's ship hovering above the cabin?" He asked with a shaky voice, completely giving away his feelings of mistrust even though he'd tried to make it a joke. 

Sam knew that for this to happen and be fun for both, trust was most important. Guess they needed to talk before anything like this happened. She wanted this to be fun for both of them when and if it occurred. 

"No, Jack. He's not. I'm sorry for that. I know that must have embarrassed you." She moved from straddling his body to lie beside him snuggling close.

"Jack?" She questioned in a soft inquisitive tone, waiting because he said nothing else. She wondered what he was thinking. 

"Jack, please talk to me. I know there's something running through your mind. If we're gonna make it together, love won't be enough. We have to talk to each other. Or things will fester and break open without us expecting it." 

He tightened his arms around her. "Sam, I love you more than life itself. I.. I… don't really know what happened just then. I didn't feel near that anxious when you tied me to my bed before. I'm not sure what it was." 

Sam sat up, "Jack, damn it. Yes you are. Just tell me. We can't keep hiding things." She pleaded with her words, but it was the look of total desperation on her face that made him take notice. Sitting up with her he studied her expression a few moments before answering. 

"Okay, you're right. I know that. But I'm so scared of losing you, before we can really say we're together." Jack had tears swimming in his eyes, something he'd never been proud of. But it was the most convincing argument he could have made with her. She relaxed the tension in her body and the doubt in her mind and moved back onto his side pressing her naked body into his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, I promise I won't leave you no matter what you say. Let's trust each other enough to make that promise. Let's give each other these next two months to do and say anything without worry of the other leaving. Okay? We used to trust each with our lives just on instinct. Can't we get that back if we try?" 

Should she completely trust Jack? Was she safe with him now, here? She wasn't sure. She wouldn't be until she knew her heart was totally safe. But then who was she fooling, her heart hadn't been safe since she meet Jack O'Neill which was proven every time they made love. He owned her. 

She was in so dip now; she thought she'd die if they couldn't get past the pain. But they had begun to trust each other again. This was the same man she had trusted with her life for years. She knew him. 

Sam also knew that the incident with the Ancient device and the Vedeenan Seer, Davos had a lot to do with her present frame of mind. 

Now, she knew it was Pete who had destroyed Jack's faith in her. Not Pete himself, but her involvement with him. It had been hard enough for Jack to learn that she was seeing someone on a regular basis, but to know that she would marry someone else had destroyed his trust in her. 

Now she understood why he'd been so hesitate at the Cabin those years ago. His heart was broken into pieces and he didn't trust his ability to mend with her then or maybe ever. 

He tightened his hold on her and she looked up at his face, her eyes focused on his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she waited for him. She knew something had surfaced in his mind that needed to be expressed before things progressed physically, because he might not let it show again.

For his part he was remembering her desperate voice when she'd asked why he didn't fight for her. He intended to do that now, whatever it took. If he had to bare his soul, he would. 

"What is it Jack, what were you thinking when I held those cuffs?" He looked at her face, a picture of beauty. He wished a thousand times he had spoken up when she'd handed him that little black box, but never more than now. 

If he could go back in time to change that, things would have turned out so differently. If. 

"Jack?" Okay, he'd better try to put this into words, but that was his problem from the start. 

"I… I was remembering the exact feeling I had when I heard the door slam." He looked down at her, waiting for her response.

"When I left your place in DC?" 

"Yeah."

"Well? What did you feel?" 

He looked back at her and drew in a deep breath, feeling as if it was all or nothing so he forged on, "I first thought I'd really blown it. Then I realized you left and I.. I.. couldn't get loose…… The memories flooded back…. ….from a long time ago……, when I was tied down in Iraq. I was okay as long as you were there; I kept thinking I was one lucky man. But when you left, I felt… I don't know how to explain. It just wasn't good." 

He was silent for quite some time. Sam wanted to say something, but instinct said to wait and let him collect his thoughts, give him time to finish this explanation.

"Sam, I not only love you, I'm in love with you too. But at that moment I wanted to strangle you. Too much baggage rushed in… Then, I.. I… kept thinking… if anyone but Teal'c had found me…..had to let me out…, I don't know if….." He paused a long time. 

"If what, Jack?" 

"If I could've been so forgiving. It really was humiliating. All I could think was if you wanted to hurt me, you did." She adjusted so that she could look at his face, into his eyes. 

"For that I'm sorry. Really sorry. I should've let you up. But I wanted to hurt you; I really wanted you to feel as deserted as I felt when you shipped me off to Atlantis without a word. It was a vengeful thing. I don't usually act that way… I'm so sorry, Jack. But the visions had so much to do with that. I.. I…" Sam stopped short, thinking about what she'd just said.

"Visions? Sam? What visions." 

She knew she'd have a hard time telling him about them. 

It had really frightened her to think they might die in Atlantis. It was the vision that Davos, the Seer had shown her of the destruction of Atlantis and that glimpse of her vision of him when she had turned that Ancient device on that started her uncertainty and despair. 

The device had brought Jack to Atlantis in the mist of the vision that the Seer had shown her. She still didn't know what to make of them. Had they scared the daylights out of her because the device put Jack in the middle of the destruction? Or that they would die never having been together? Never having really loved the other? 

She wasn't sure. The device had certainly frightened her and especially since it had displayed the same scene in her mind that Davos had, only it added Jack to the equation. She had to try and explain the visions. Where to start? 

Sam sat up straight pulling on Jack to sit up with her. "Did you read the report on the Vedeenan prophet that had the visions of Atlantis' destruction? He was brought to Atlantis because he had terminal cancer." She waited for Jack to respond.

"Yeah, I did. But I don't remember anything bad about him, only that the doc couldn't help him." He watched Sam's face realizing she was trying to collect her thoughts so he waited. 

"It wasn't so much about him as about the visions. Did you see in the report that the visions he had had to do with the destruction of Atlantis? And that he said all his vision came about just as he saw them?" 

"Yeah, but I also read that he couldn't give any definition or time line to his visions only that they happened exactly as he saw them. But, I thought you also added a note that there was definitely a probability that they could be changed by actions taken before the event." 

"I did. But, I didn't report to anyone about the Ancient device that I found the next week, and what it did." 

"No, I didn't read anything about any device that you found, only McKay's notes on his wanderings around the place. What did you find, Sam?"

"I'm not sure. But, since the gene therapy I was able to turn it on. You know I don't have the strongest Ancient ability from the therapy, but I can use most of the technology with a lot of expressed thought."

"Yeah, I read all your reports. I know your level of ability with the stuff."

"Jack, when it activated….." She paused looking at him. "It made the vision of Davos flash back into my mind, just like it was when he held my hand. It frightened me so, I quickly let go. It took a few minutes for me to gather my courage to try it again. ..…. When I did, the same vision flashed rapidly back into my mind….. The thing is that the vision was so real. It wasn't like a remembered dream or even a memory of an actual event. It was as if I was right there. It was happening right then, not the vision but the destruction."

Jack waited, watching her. He knew her well enough to know there was something else. 

She looked at him sadly and it frightened him. The only thing he could think was that she'd died in the vision.

"Jack, you were there right in the middle of things as they exploded all around. I couldn't get to you." Tears were streaming down her face; Jack could tell she was taking this seriously. His beautiful scientist who usually dealt only in actual scientific facts was shaken to her core over a vision by a man she'd only known for a few days. What had he missed?

"Sam? This isn't like you to get upset over something you don't have facts to back up. What gives?"

"I'm telling you, it was real. The Ancient device seemed to be a projection of some sort of the future. Jack, you died. I… I…couldn't get to you. I watched you fly through the room and land and fire was everywhere…. But I finally did get to you and my hand went right through you." Her voice broke and her body shook, he pulled her to his body. "It was so real.. I just knew it would happen if I stayed. I just knew…"

"Sh..sh…..baby its okay. We're here together. Not going back to Atlantis." He rocked her gently holding tight to her body. "I love you, baby. We're okay, we're safe." 

After a while Sam pulled away enough to look at his eyes. "Promise me you won't go back to Atlantis. Please, Jack." Their eyes were locked. 

"I promise. Anyway, remember I'm retired." He kissed her lips gently, holding her tightly against his body. "You think that Ancient thing was really able to predict the future?" 

"I don't know. I just know what I saw was real. I was there. It was more like it transported me into the future, or maybe more like a hologram of me. But I had no doubt that I was there and it was real. Much more real than just the vision Davos brought to my mind."

He pulled her closer. "Well, we're okay now and we're together. It won't happen like that. Don't you still believe that circumstances prior to an event can change it?" 

"I do. I have to. I can't stand to lose you." 

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading and for your reviews. They really mean a lot, even though I've not answered them from the last chapter. The story is almost over now that we've covered most of the divisions between my Sam and Jack. We only have a couple of things to work out. I hope to be more on target after next week. _

_It's been too long since I had a chance to update this story. I can only offer my heartfelt apologies. I've kept you informed about Pop, but he's had a really difficult time adjusting to being unable to move about as he wants. It's really depression for him and we've been there more than usual. _

_But the biggest thing is that RL really dealt a fatal blow to my family. I lost a nephew who was very dear to me and my world turned upside down. He was 41 and had two wonderful boys. My sister who is quite a bit older than I, needed me so I'm been really tried up and really tired when I did get a break. _

_Thanks for your continued support and for reading! I hope you are still out there! _


	22. Chapter 22

The Satisfaction of Revenge

**The Satisfaction of Revenge **

_Previously in the last chapter:_

"_You think that Ancient thing was really able to predict the future?" _

"_I don't know. I just know what I saw was real. I was there. It was more like it transported me into the future, or maybe more like a hologram of me. But I had no doubt that I was there and it was real. Much more real than just the vision Davos brought to my mind."_

_He pulled her closer. "Well, we're okay now and we're together. It won't happen like that. Don't you still believe that circumstances prior to the event can change it?" _

"_I do. I have to. I can't stand to lose you." _

**Chapter Twenty Two**

You're not going to lose me, Sam. Look. I'll make a call and have McKay check out the device. They'll figure out what is it. It may be useful." He drew her tighter against his body lifting her chin to meet his lips.

"I'm not going back to the Pentagon, so there's no way I'll be going back to Atlantis. I'm getting too damn old to be stuck behind a desk sixteen hours a day. I want to spend the rest of my life in the same room with you. I've spent my entire life serving my country and the universe. I want some time to enjoy my new wife." He smiled at her.

"We're really getting married?" She smiled back at him.

"It's what I want, if you agree." Their eyes locked. He'd posed it as a statement, because this time Jack was sure about her feelings for him. She'd proven it with all the crazy things she'd done the last few weeks and with her actions.

He wasn't a fool, at least not now anyway. He'd always been able to communicate with her without words. And since he'd been honest with himself lately he knew she loved him, with or without words, just as much as he loved her.

"Talking's over, Sir," she whispered. "It's time for action." She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him leaning into his long frame; she slowly placed kisses up his neck, softly landing on his lips. Her tongue snaked into his mouth.

He loved her voice when she whispered sir; she made it sound naughty and reminded him of all his fantasies she'd stared in over the years of 'The Major and The Colonel.'

His skin tingled as she slowly licked and nipped down his neck and chest to his dark tight nipples, softly kissing then nipping them with her teeth. She let out a hot breath that flowed over him. His heart rate increased and his breathing became shallow. He tried to stay still and just let her love him.

"God, Carter," he panted. Unable to stand it any longer he flipped them. Reaching for her hand, turning it palm up, he looked into her eyes, brown eyes mesmerized by blue, the love and heat in his unmistakable. He slowly lowered his lips to her palm; his breath hitting it first then he planted sensuous kisses in the center.

The feel of his mouth and hot breath on the sensitive palm of her hand created streaks of sensation through her from her hand all the way to her core. Her moans went through Jack's body, leaving him even harder. His kisses traveled slowly from her palm up her smooth skin to the top of her shoulder.

Jack kissed up her neck and stopped at the spot that always set Sam on fire. Her breathing was coming in puffs and the sounds that escaped from her throat were killing him.

Abruptly he moved between her knees, pulled her to him, and gently caressed her breasts with elegant long fingers. With each touch of his fingers on her silky skin she felt spikes of hot desire travel through her body.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck letting her unique smell fan his flames, his tongue snaked out to lick her neck. His teeth quickly nipped little bits of sensitive skin leaving tiny little bite marks that his lips quickly soothed over. Goose bumps traveled behind each soft kiss leaving Sam weaker and weaker.

She squirmed, her head automatically tilted to limit his access unable to stand much more. He slowly kissed down her neck to her breasts, her nipples stiff and wanting. He held her breasts in both hands, her nipples waiting.

"Beautiful," he said, his lips seeking a tightened bud, tweaking it between his lips, tonguing it roughly, then sucking it into his hot mouth. He worked it well until it was dark rose, thoroughly soaked and slightly swollen, and then he moved on to the other.

Every tweak, lick and nip of her nipple sent shocks of arousal firing through her body straight to her center.

"Jack!" she screamed, pulling at his silver hair, holding him to her chest, her back arching, pressing her breast into his face, moisture flooding her thighs. Not able to wait, she pulled back and reached for his boxers sliding them down his body first with her hands then with her feet.

Sam reached for him pulling him toward her; a tremor ran through her pulsating body. He pushed her back into the mattress, and laid himself between her thighs.

She cried out, wrapping her arms and legs around his hard body, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Adrenalin carried them through the emotional high from the conversations that had freed them to be so open to the other.

The control they both had held to so strongly crashed over them as they became one. He was barely able to contain his strength and power. She was lost in his movements, focusing only on trying to meet him. She was filled more and more with him, body and soul; and the sensation spread through her repeatedly, building into a crescendo just waiting to explode.

He didn't want this to end. He wanted to drive into her, proving that he was part of her and she him; driving and driving until they couldn't be pulled apart or doubtful of the other again.

Lovemaking for Jack had mostly been about satisfying himself and his partner. But this was different. For the first time in his life, he felt more than the need to be satisfied, more than the need to satisfy. He felt that he was melting into this woman that he loved so much. He just wanted to be a part of her physically. He needed to reach as deeply as possible inside her, to possess as much of her as possible. He wanted to touch her spirit, her soul, her heart.

He could feel the complete and total trust between them. The barriers that had existed between them from the first time they had met were suddenly completely gone. Nothing or no one, visible or invisible, could stop the avalanche of emotions that had filled them both. Lines had been crossed and crushed into oblivion. No more lines. No more barriers.

After as much as he could stand, he placed one hand on her hip to hold her in place. Her thighs trembled as she tightened them around him locking her ankles together, holding on with her nails pressed into his shoulders until they were both spent.

Jack fell over her, pressing her hard into the mattress. Both were struggling to breath, but Sam refused to let him go or unlock her legs. She'd never felt so connected to anyone, not even Jack in their previous lovemaking sessions.

"Jack, what happened just now?" She whispered close to his ear.

"Don't know, but it was different." He rolled pulling her on top of him, but didn't disconnect himself from her body. It felt too good. Their eyes locked as she raised her head enough to look at his face.

"I felt it too." She said just before kissing him. Sam lay on top of him for several minutes neither moving nor saying anything.

"Sam, I'm glad you got mad enough to tie me to the bed. We would have missed this. I really thought it was over between us, that we'd left it too long to get it back. God, I was so stupid."

"Yeah, we both were. Just think if not for revenge we surely wouldn't be so satisfied right now." She smirked at him, giggling.

"No giggling." He laughed. He suddenly rolled them as they were and reached for the furry pink cuffs that lay on the nightstand.

She followed his eyes to the table and watched as he picked up the cuffs. "You interested?" He asked grinning down at her.

"Yeahsureyabetcha." She giggled holding out both hands.

**Epilogue**

They were sitting on the dock in ancient wooden chairs holding fishing poles. They were there as a family celebrating Sam's recent retirement from the Air Force.

Sam was watching their five year old granddaughter, Jacque, play in the pond on a rubber life raft as her parents splashed her with water.

"She's so beautiful. Jack, did you ever think you could love someone's kid so much?" He looked up at her smiling from ear to ear. Sam had worried if Jack loved this child as much as she did from the time of her birth. She felt she'd cheated him of not only his own children, but his grandchildren too.

"Sam! She's not someone else's kid. She's ours. Cass has always been our kid. We've had her a lot longer than either of her first two Moms. She was ours while Janet was alive, too. Anyway, Jacque looks just like Cass, how could we not love her?"

"Are you ever sorry we didn't have our own kids?" She asked sadness creeping into her voice again as it always had when she was brave enough to brooch this subject.

Reaching for her hand he answered softly, "No, baby. You know how I feel about that. You've been all I needed since we've been together. I don't need a kid to make me any happier." He brought her hand to his lips, softy kissing her fingers making her weak as it always did.

"I know, but sometimes I still wish we'd figured all that out early enough to have kids of our own." Sam had wanted kids from the beginning of their marriage, but it just never happened.

Jack had stayed true to his word; and he had held fast to his retirement and the pledge that he had made to Sam. He never intended to take any chances that could cut their future short. They had wasted enough time.

After the President had begged, pleaded and harassed Jack to return to the Air Force with no avail, Jack had been named Advisor to the President of Alien Affairs. He had normal work hours and was stationed in Washington.

Sam had returned to the Air Force, receiving her commission back as the President had promised Jack. But neither of them ever went back to Atlantis. Sam moved to the Pentagon and worked on the inherited Asgard technology as she'd wanted.

The Ancient device proved to be exactly what Sam had thought it was. It gave them glimpses of the future. The Atlantis team was able to use it to protect the city from the destruction that Davos had predicted.

Jacque giggled splashing around in the pond as Cassie slowly pushed the raft to her husband. Both Jack and Sam turned their attention back to the child they both loved more than life. "She's something." Jack smiled back at Sam. "Could any kid be more special?"

"No, Jack. Not any." She said smiling at her husband of fifteen years. "You know, I think those pink cuffs are still in the nightstand drawer. They'll be busy for quite a while," she giggled.

"God, Sam. You know how to kill an old man! Did we bring the blue pills?" He smirked.

Laughter filtered across the water catching Cassie's attention. She smiled at the picture they made hugging each other tightly as they walked toward the cabin, a sight she'd seen many times. Cassie hoped that they could always be like this.

Catching her husband's attention Cassie whispered, "Looks like we need to stay out here for a while."

**End.**

_**I have really been honored and thrilled at all the positive reviews for this story. It has made my day more than once to read all your comments, especially with the way RL had developed during the last month.**_

_**I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to keep the chapters posted as I had intended, but I'm glad so many of you continued to read this story. I know that many of you read stories only when they are finished and started this because I promised to post it daily. I just want you to know how glad I am that you've all stayed with me. It really has given me joy in the midst of such sadness. **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


End file.
